


Aurelius Snape's Curious Gifts

by Emeraldthorns



Series: Aurelius Snape Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, M/M, Renamed Harry Potter, Romance comes way way way later, Severus adopts Harry, Slow Burn, sort of weasley bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldthorns/pseuds/Emeraldthorns
Summary: On a quiet night, one infant rests soundly in the arms of a potions master while its doppelganger rests dead in a crib.Eleven years later Aurelius Snape is happily awaiting his first year of Hogwarts. But dark forces are always afoot and sometimes it can be hard for young ones to understand who the true enemies are.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Voldemort and Harry Potter
Series: Aurelius Snape Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184684
Comments: 179
Kudos: 1324





	1. The Boy Who Died

**Author's Note:**

> My very own attempt at the story I've always wanted to read. First couple chapters focus from Severus' POV but once the set-up is finished it'll be 99.9% Ari's (Harry Potter's) POV (giving myself room for experiments and weird flashbacks later). If anything is unclear feel free to ask. I'll do my best to explain if it's not spoilers for the rest of the story.
> 
> I do expect later works in the series to become rather mature/explicit. You've been warned.
> 
> It's taken me a while but I'm almost done with this first part and am therefore confident enough to post it. I fully expect to be finished on schedule. Updating every Friday.

**Godric’s Hollow - October 31, 1981**

Before Severus Snape has even arrived at Godric’s Hollow he knows what he’ll find. It doesn’t stop the knot in his stomach from growing tighter upon seeing James Potter, lifeless on the floor. Nor does it stop the tears from flowing freely down his face as he ascends the staircase he knows will lead to the nursery. He can’t help falling to his knees at the sight of Lily Potter, dead in front of her child’s crib.

It takes him a moment to come back to himself, allowing the pain to wash over him, but only for a moment. Even in his distracted state he can feel the time is of the essence and his next choices must be made quickly. Eventually, his eyes rose to the crying baby still in the crib, blood dripping down his face from a wound on his head. Severus had seen the child once before, but it was still a shock to see the bright emerald eyes.

\-----

_ Lily had asked Severus to come visit just before going into hiding. She hadn’t said much, just that she wanted to move past childish prejudices. She'd asked him if he was willing to do that and he was quick to agree, always hurting at the memory of the fight that had torn them apart. He had been sure she would never forgive him, yet here she was, offering to move forward. Of course she had no idea that he had aligned himself with the Dark Lord, nor that he was the very one that had sealed her fate.  _

_ She had introduced him to the infant Potter with such joy in her eyes. When she informed Severus of his late July birth his blood ran cold. He could not have known prior that the prophecy he had only weeks before told the Dark Lord would be about the infant of his dearest friend. He masked his shock and pain as she asked if he would like to hold “Harry”. He nodded, taking the small being into his arms with all the care he could manage. The infant's nose wrinkled a bit. _

_ “Must be the flobberworms,” Severus remarked, causing Lily to laugh, the same charming laugh he remembered from his adolescence. _

_ As Severus held the slowly drifting off child, Lily informed him that Dumbledore had demanded she and James go into hiding with Harry, stating that they were in danger. Severus could not help but agree with the headmaster. Lily stated they would be putting the house under the Fidelius Charm. Severus could only assume the secret keeper would be Sirius Black, though she did not say and he did not ask.  _

_ “Severus, I must ask something terribly important of you,” Lily eventually stated as Severus was handing back the now sleeping child. _

_ “Anything,” Severus stated too quickly. _

_ “Sirius has been named Harry's godfather, but I fear what will happen in the coming months. Please, promise me that if anything is to happen to James and I while in hiding you will make sure Harry is safe.” _

_ \----- _

Those words rang in Severus’ head now, causing him to breathe deeply and assess the situation with all the calm he could muster. Severus was certain that Lily and James’ secret keeper and therefore betrayer must be Sirius Black. Therefore the child could not be trusted to him, assuming he didn't end up in Azkaban to begin with. If Severus allowed Dumbledore to have a say in what happened to the baby, who's to say he would even be safe. Dumbledore certainly hadn’t kept Lily safe, despite Severus’ pleading and promises. 

With these facts in mind Severus settled on a course of action. He took some of the blood still dripping down Harry's head and used it to form a lifeless doppelganger. It would be enough to fool anyone who didn’t check, and no one was likely to check. He picked up Harry and held him close. The child struggled briefly before settling into Severus robes, his nose wrinkled slightly as his eyes started to close. Severus couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him. He heard the sound of a motorbike echo through the village just as he disapparated. 

Severus knew the only way to stop anyone discovering his actions tonight was to perform a blood adoption. Usually this required a trip to the ministry but as the ritual only required a potion, Severus knew he could easily get away with performing it himself. 

Upon arriving in Spinner’s End, he first made his way to the local market, which thankfully had not yet closed. He quickly grabbed essentials for the new bundle in his arms, hoping he remembered at least enough to get him through the next few nights. He arrived home terribly exhausted and hoping to get a good night’s rest, Harry still fast asleep in his arms. He conjured up a crib and transfigured a towel into a small blanket. 

Laying the infant down carefully he whispered, “it is not the comfort you’re used to, but I hope this will do Mr. Potter.”

He had only laid in bed for a couple minutes, sleep still alluding him, before the light of Dumbledore’s Patronus caught his attention.

“Severus, I must ask you to come to the school immediately, it is urgent,” called out Dumbledore’s voice.

Severus had known this would happen but had not considered what he would do with Harry. He looked over and the child was still peacefully asleep, no doubt exhausted from his day. He briefly considered taking him with before calling himself stupid and deciding an hour alone was unlikely to cause any further damage.

**Hogwarts School - November 1, 1981**

Upon arriving at the school he found many order members were already there, all with equally distraught faces. A few more people arrived before Dumbledore decided it was time for him to speak.

“It is my grave displeasure to inform you all that Lily and James Potter, along with their son Harry, have been killed by Lord Voldemort, just hours ago.”

“Oh god no,” was the only sound that broke the silence that followed Dumbledore’s statement. It had been said by Molly Weasley, with tears in her eyes. Looking around, Severus could tell most in attendance were visibly shaken by the news, a decent number holding back tears, a fair few of them failing to.

Severus did his best to look shocked, and his tired appearance only helped his endeavor. Dumbledore eventually continued on going a bit more into detail, as well as stating that Sirius Black was being detained for questioning. The news that he was also being accused of murdering 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew only solidified Severus’s assurance that he’d taken the right action. 

“The only bit of brightness that can be gained from this night, if any, is that it seems that whatever occurred in Godric’s Hollow tonight has vanquished Voldemort. The Aurors are working to confirm this fact currently, but they believe it is safe to presume he is gone.” Dumbledore continued on, somehow looking both happy and pained at once.

Most were torn between happiness and pain for their fallen friends. Severus could not help the relief that flowed over him. While he had already assumed as much from the scene he encountered, having it confirmed by someone else was a relief. 

“Many Aurors have started taking to the task of rounding up all possible Death Eaters, who have been coming out to wreak havoc since the news broke. I suggest you all be vigilant as you make your way home.” Dumbledore stated sternly. With these facts in mind he dispersed the meeting, asking only Severus to stay behind. Severus could already guess what he wanted to speak about.

“I have taken the liberty, and I hope you do not feel I have been too bold, of informing the Auror’s of your status as spy for the Order. I feared your name would come out after questioning other Death Eaters and I did not want you to be faced with charges, even if they were eventually dropped.” 

Severus considered his words lightly, knowing it was likely better than being outed later down the line. “I thank you for vouching for my honor, headmaster. I wish only that I could have done more.”

“Nonsense, my boy,” Dumbledore said, his voice gaining a comfortingly grandfatherly tone. “You’ve done all you could have done.”

_ ‘And more,’ _ Severus thought, though only nodded his head solemnly.

“I trust you would like to take time for yourself after such a tragedy, however I was hoping, now that it seems the war is over, I might be able to offer you a position teaching here.” Dumbledore walked over to him as he spoke, “I have always valued your intellect, I believe you have a lot to give to students.”

Severus snorted, though considered the offer carefully. “What position would you be offering? I believe the only position currently available is Defense, yes? Given Professor Stibben’s has already stated he missed the thrill of hunting down Dark Wizards.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “While we will no doubt need to find a replacement for Stibben’s next year, I was hoping I might interest you in something more in line with your natural talents.”

“Slughorn is hardly old enough to retire from teaching,” Severus stated.

“Hardly, but he is expressing a wish to relax, finding teaching to be more stressful as he ages, and I believe with the war over he will likely believe now to be a good time to step back from teaching.”

Severus was inclined to say yes, but considered Harry, and his wish to raise him in a stable environment.

“I will think about it.” Severus stated.

“Please do.” And with that, Severus left, returning home to a still sound asleep Harry and a soft bed.

**Spinner’s End - November 7, 1981**

The following days passed peacefully for Severus. His only chaotic moments being when he realized he didn’t know a single thing about babies, and would have to figure something out at a moment's notice. How to tell if a bottle was the right temperature was written on the package thankfully, but how to change a diaper was not. He confusingly put it on backwards once, and it took five tries to put it on well enough that it didn’t leak with every use. 

Harry’s cries were becoming slowly easier to tell apart. The attention seeking ones quieted with a stern glance and the hungry ones accompanied by grabbing hands. The first time Harry had said “Dada” Severus had almost corrected him, but quickly shifted into giving him what he hoped was an encouraging smile. It felt wrong but Severus knew was part of the lie that he needed to sell, to Harry and himself. It took the entire first day to figure out a proper name for the child, since he couldn’t very well call him “Harry”.

“Aurelius,” Severus said clearly while looking at Harry Potter. The child continued to play with his conjured building blocks, not giving any attention to his caretaker.

“Aurelius,” Severus said again, the child looked up briefly, causing Severus to smile, before continuing with his blocks.

“Ari,” Severus tested. Harry looked up quicker at that. Severus sighed. It would have to do.

The potion required for blood adoption was not overly difficult, but it took a few days and many ingredients he had to owl order from his suppliers. However, by the second of November, Severus had started on it, bringing Aurelius’s crib and the few toys he had managed to acquire into the room with him so he could focus on the potion while keeping an eye on Ari. During times when the potion needed to sit, Severus picked Ari up and showed him around the storeroom, stating the ingredient names and proper storing techniques.

“No son of mine will have bruised dittany in his potion stores.” Severus stated. Ari babbled in response in the serious tone that Severus was becoming certain was mocking him. 

By the end of his first week with Ari the potion was just about finished and Ari had become a bit more vocal, which Severus attributed to him being more confident. Referring to Severus exclusively as Dada and asking for “ood” and “ocks” regularly. Severus would always acquire the requested item with a firm statement of “food” or “blocks”. 

Once the potion was finished the ritual was easy. Requiring only a drop of his blood and a conjured bottle to feed Ari. It worked quickly though seemed to change little. Ari’s hair straightened a bit, and his brilliant green eyes dimmed to a soft blue which Severus found curious but for the better regardless. Severus figured most differences would show as he got older and had his features added to his bone structure. 

While brewing the potion Severus had carefully formulated a plan. And with everything done he could start acting it out. He first went to Malfoy Manor. 

**Malfoy Manor - November 8, 1981**

The house elf, Pinky, opened the door for Severus and led him to the sitting room, mumbling the whole time about how bad of a time it was to visit. Despite the “terrible time” Narcissa entered the room with a smile on her face and his godson in her arms. Her smile fell slightly and was replaced with confusion as she noted the small wiggly bundle in his arms.

“Severus,” she said warmly but with obvious questions in her eyes.

“Narcissa,” he said casually. Her eyes narrowed at his lack of offered information.

“What brings you here, now of all times,” she asked, cutting right to the point.

“I have something I feel I must share with you, and hope only that you don’t think less of me once I’ve told you.” 

Narcissa summoned Pinky to fetch them both tea and had him sit before he began to weave his tale.

“A couple years ago, while I was working toward my Potions Mastery, I met a muggle woman. I did not care for her but I fell victim to my own urges that night and slept with her,” Severus began. Narcissa looked shocked at first but her eyes soon started softening, no doubt realizing what he was about to say. “I was with her a few times. She would come over one night every week or so for just the night. I didn't want anyone in our circle to find out. She suddenly stopped and I didn’t think of it more than her simply moving on. However a few months later…” he stopped then to reveal the small bundle in his arms. “He was on my doorstep. Wrapped in a blanket with nothing but a note saying that the woman had passed away while giving birth and had asked for him to be left at my door. I presume he was left by a family member though I can’t be sure.” Narcissa leaned closer to get a better look at the child.

“He looks as big as Draco,” she said after a moment. “When did this happen?”

“Last year, in May,” he stated. A lie to conveniently place his birth away from July.

“You’ve kept this child secret for a year and a half?” Narcissa asked in shock, her eyes just barely showing that she felt hurt.

“I worried how the news would be taken. Especially given his lineage and the beliefs held by our  _ friends _ .” Severus’ voice held a sharp edge as he ended the statement. Narcissa nodded silently.

“No child of yours will be looked down on by us,” said a deep voice from the doorway. Lucius stood in all his glory though a bit disheveled. The tiredness showing in his eyes.

“Darling,” Narcissa exclaimed as he sauntered over to her. “I worried the ministry would keep you much longer.”

“They tried but I am a hard man to argue with.” He reassured her. “My claim of compulsion was enough to speed along my trial, along with a few greased pockets. Now, let me hold my new godson.”

“I never asked you to be his godfather,” Severus stated, though he handed him over all the same.

Lucius held him carefully, examining his every detail before looking to Severus. “He has your nose.” 

Severus gave him a hard look. “How dare you curse my child in such a way.”

There was a small pause before they both chuckled lightly. The vibrations of Lucius' chest caused the baby in his arms to giggle.

“How did this scar on his head come to be?” Lucius asked. Severus had known the question would come. No amount of salve had been able to remove the wound entirely, but Severus had been able to reduce it to a faint scar.

“I haven’t been able to discern its origin, it was there when I found him,” Severus answered.

Lucius touched the scar lightly, as he did Ari’s hand went up to reach his, clutching it as tightly as he could. Lucius grinned down, forgetting the scar for a moment and remarking at the child, “Aren’t you a strong one.” Ari giggled in response.

“You haven’t yet told us his name yet,” Narcissa said. 

“Aurelius Hadrian Snape,” Severus responded, “I’ve taken to calling him ‘Ari’.” “Ari” looked over at the mention of his name. “Yes, you,” He said while looking at Ari. Ari babbled in response, though eventually “Dada” fell from his lips.

Lucius smiled, “Keeping to Roman Emperors then?” 

Severus sighed, “I didn’t have much time to think on it, there comes a time when you must call him something.”

“I think it’s wonderful,” Narcissa stated. She walked over to Her husband with her own child, and held them close together, “Draco this is Aurelius, Aurelius this is Draco. You two will be spending a lot of time together, so you best become friends now.” 

Draco stretched, moving his hand into Aurelius’ shoulder. Ari moved his hand to grab Draco’s, apparently keen on grabbing anything that moved. They locked eyes briefly before both children giggled. 

“They’ll be running around and causing havoc together in no time,” Severus stated. “But really, I must be off. I simply wanted to inform you both before anyone else did. I’m registering him as my child with the ministry today.” 

They said short goodbyes before Severus finally left. Taking with him the small child and a new hope for his future with him.


	2. A Chat With a Snake

**Spinner’s End - May 2, 1987**

Severus had fallen into an easy lifestyle with Ari, who he sometimes forgot wasn’t truly his child. Narcissa had been nearly outraged upon finding out that he hadn’t set up a proper room for his child (he said he was worried it would be suspicious to have a child’s room if a Death Eater came by). She had insisted converting his spare room into a proper nursery, and purchasing proper toys and a changing table and a million other things that Severus couldn’t be certain were necessary but Narcissa insisted he should have died without. 

Meanwhile he declined Dumbledore’s offer of a position at Hogwarts, and each subsequent offer Dumbledore extended about once a year. It was almost time for the old man’s letter to arrive again. Instead, Lucius had helped him gain some high profile contacts within the ministry, and now received constant orders for various potions. Most were easily made, some clients asked for regular packages with the same potions each time. It paid better than teaching, and he could complete all his work at home.

He had converted his small potions storeroom into a fully functioning potions lab that he could make whatever he needed in. Because Ari was a common occupant of the lab while Severus was working, all of the more hazardous potions ingredients were put on higher shelves which would hopefully be out of reach until Ari could be trusted a bit more. He had a habit of reading ahead on Severus’ sheet which contained the potions he’d be making, looking up the ingredients (or recalling from memory) and running about the lab to acquire all he could. Ari was pleased to be considered helpful, and Severus couldn’t bring himself to ask him to stop.

Ari had become a very studious potions assistant, absorbing the information Severus gave him like a sponge, and full of curiosity and questions. Severus had worried at first, when Ari was around three and was at the height of his “why?” phase, that he would become exasperated with the child but Severus never stopped answering with the same calm tone as he worked. Ari rarely ever did anything that Severus considered bothersome. Maybe he would if someone else had, even Draco could drive him up the wall with his excitability, but Ari was just his child, and he found it difficult to be annoyed with his child.

There were exceptions to that, like when Ari insisted on doing ridiculous reckless things as he was on this day.

“Ari, get down from there,” Severus stated clearly. He stared up into the tree in his backyard, where his small child had decided to climb to the highest branch he could sit on.

“But Dad,” Ari whined, making Severus pinch the bridge of his nose. “I’m talking with my new friend, and he doesn’t like it down there.”

Severus eyed his child with confusion, “Your imaginary friend will just have to deal with it if he wishes to continue speaking.” Without giving Ari anymore time to argue he levitated him down from the tree. Ari couldn’t help his giggling as he was lowered to the ground.

“He’s not imaginary, he’s right here,” Ari said as his feet touched the ground, gesturing to a small grey snake wrapped around his neck. The snake looked to be eyeing Severus with what felt like disdain.

Severus was about to comment on snake’s not being great conversationalists when Ari began to hiss at the one on his neck. Severus could do nothing but stare at his child with a mix of shock and horror. When Ari looked back at him he carefully schooled his expression.

“What are you and the snake discussing?” Severus asked.

“He was telling me all about the other snakes in the area, apparently they’re very mean and don’t want him around. So he was hiding up in the tree from them.”

Severus couldn’t fool himself into thinking that Ari was just making the story up. He sighed, and gestured towards the house. “Come, lunch is ready and we apparently need to talk.”

“Can my friend come too?” Ari asked innocently. Severus nodded, earning him a loud “whoop” from his son. Severus couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

As the two sat down for lunch Severus carefully masked his emotions as he addressed Ari. 

“Have you ever spoken with a snake before, Ari?” He asked as the child made less than careful work of his soup, dripping small bits all over his already dirty shirt.

Ari nodded, looking up at him with a curious expression, “The ones in the garden talk to me all the time. Do they not talk to you?”

“No, they do not,” Severus said.

“Do they not like you?” Severus couldn’t help but laugh at his assumption. 

“They do not speak to me because I am not a Parselmouth.” Severus explained. Causing Ari’s expression to grow more confused.

“What’s a ‘Parthelmouth’?” He asked.

“A  _ Parselmouth _ , is someone who can speak  _ Parseltongue _ , which is the language of snakes.” Severus tried to be as clear as possible when speaking to Ari, who nodded vaguely, a smile breaking across his face.

“I can speak another language? Wait ‘til I tell Draco, he’ll be so jealous.” Ari’s excitability pained Severus slightly, as he knew that it would fade quickly.

“Ari, it is very important that you listen to me now. No one can know you are a Parselmouth.” Ari’s smile fell and his forehead scrunched in confusion.

“But why?” he asked.

“Because it is not a common gift. I pray you will never understand why, but many who find out about your gift will think badly of you. I fear how some would react.” Severus explained vaguely.

“But Draco wouldn’t think badly of me,” Ari said with conviction. He wasn’t wrong of course.

“No, he would never, nor would your aunt or uncle. But this is one secret that is best not revealed to anyone else,” Severus said sternly.

“Because the more people know, the more dangerous for the secret,” Ari repeated back his past words as he rubbed a finger along his scar.

It hadn’t taken the child long to ask about it. And Severus’ answer of “the stork must have bumped your head on the way here” only worked the first couple of years. Ari had a strange way of being able to identify all of Severus’ lies with shocking ease. None ever had been able to in such a way before, save maybe Lily, but even she found it more difficult after he’d fully mastered Occlumency and took the Dark Mark. He assumed Ari’s natural intuition mixed with being raised by him made Ari more able to tell. Severus had decided that instead of continuing to lie and be met with opposition, he would simply say it was dangerous for anyone else to know. Which because it was true, Ari accepted as fact. Ari eventually asked if he would ever be told, to which Severus responded “Perhaps when you’re older.”

Ari accepted his reason for telling no one, and quietly chatted with the snake on his shoulder.

“Does your new friend have a name?” Severus asked eventually. And Ari smiled.

“He says snakes do not have names.” 

“Perhaps you should give him one then,” Severus responded.

Ari chatted with the little snake before eventually responding, “he says he would like that, but I will have to find one that suits him.”

Severus was about to make some suggestions before a knock on the door sounded through the house.

“That’s likely your uncle, clear the table and clean your face while I answer the door,” Severus ordered as he stood. Ari began to make quick work of his tasks as Severus made his way to the front door.

It was not Lucius.

“Headmaster, what a surprise,” Severus stated, trying not to reveal any concern with Dumbledore’s visit.

Aside from the yearly letters, Severus had not made an effort to keep in touch with the headmaster, seeing no real need to and preferring not to be offered a job more than once a year. Because of this, Severus had not informed him that he had a child. Hoping it would simply be a vague surprise but altogether unremarkable revelation in a few years when Ari started at Hogwarts.

“Yes, well I had a bit of free time, and you know now is around the time I consider bringing on a new potions teacher to relieve Slughorn and allow his old bones some rest.” Dumbledore said jovially. “So I figured I might come by, share a spot of tea and plead my case once again.”

Severus tried not to roll his eyes at the underhandedness of it all. “You are welcome to tea, but I’m afraid I will be declining the offer once again.”

Severus hoped that the immediate decline of the offer would cause Dumbledore to rethink staying for tea but his hopes were dashed as his energy fueled six-year old came bounding over to the door, a bright smile on his face. His smile fell slightly at the sight of Dumbledore, his expression becoming instantly more reserved and curious.

“Ah, and who is this?” Dumbledore inquired, his eyes twinkling like the stars on his robes.

“This is my son, Aurelius.” Severus said shortly. He wanted to move between the two, push Ari behind him, but thought better of it, knowing it would only appear suspicious.

“Aurelius, what a strong name,” Dumbledore stated as he crouched down to be at eye level with the child, and held his hand out. “Hello Aurelius, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I trust you know what that is?”

Ari nodded, shaking the offered hand before returning to his position partly behind his father. “Father says I’m to go there after I’ve turned eleven.” Ari said, his voice a bit nervous but otherwise firm, not really offering up room for more discussion.

“I do think that tea would be lovely Severus,” Dumbledore said as he moved to stand again. Severus sighed and nodded, moving from the doorway to allow entry. 

“Aurelius, please show Headmaster Dumbledore to the living room while I prepare tea.”

Ari nodded and beckoned the headmaster toward the living room. 

“So Aurelius,” Dumbledore asked as they took a seat, Dumbledore in an armchair, and Ari on a pillow on the floor. “Is that little one on your neck your pet?”

Ari seemed to have forgotten about his new friend wrapped around his neck, as he looked over and rubbed at its head. “Yes, I found him in the garden, and he’s nice so father said I could keep him.”

“How wonderful,” Dumbledore smiled, “does he have a name?”

“Not yet,” Ari said with a soft smile, “I just found him today so I’m still thinking.”

“Waiting for the name that feels most right I imagine.” Dumbledore said with a smile. “You seem very mature for your age Aurelius. How old are you?”

“I’ll be seven on the nineteenth,” Ari responded, looking up as his father entered with a small frown on his face.

“Seven?” Dumbledore looked at Severus almost accusingly, “My dear boy, I fear you’ve been keeping secrets from me.”

Severus sighed as he sat the tea tray on the table, filling three cups, and then taking one for himself. Ari quickly moved to heap in milk and sugar before settling back onto his pillow. “I kept him from everyone, he was not born during a safe time in my life.” 

“Of course,” Dumbledore said, nodding solemnly. “Can I presume he is at least partially responsible for you turning down my job offer for all these years.” 

Ari gave a confused look at Severus as he nodded, “Yes, partially.” Severus gave Ari a look that Ari interpreted as ‘don't question me currently’. 

Dumbledore smiled cordially at the short response. “Has he done much accidental magic yet?”

Ari couldn't help but giggle at the question, and Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Yes. He gains much enjoyment from being invisible during games of hide and seek.” 

Dumbledore chuckled at that, “Shows the cunning of a Slytherin already. I take it that’s where you expect him to be placed.”

“You know it's a bit taboo to assume one’s child's house. And all that said I'm sure his reckless abandon in dangerous situations could easily land him in Gryffindor.”

Ari had the nerve to look offended at the accusation. “I'll be a Hufflepuff before I'll be a Gryffindor.” He said in a serious tone that sounded like a smaller version of Severus’. 

“You're already poisoning him against my house?” Dumbledore asked with mock offense. Severus shook his head.

“It's the Malfoys that have poisoned his views. I simply haven't corrected him.” He explained 

Dumbledore finished his tea and left shortly after. Stopping to inform Severus that he understands now that he'll be a lost cause for the potions position.

“At least until Aurelius is of school age.” He added with a small wave at the child. Ari responded with a small wave of his own.

Once Dumbledore was gone Ari began whispering at his little snake.

“You did well, Ari,” Severus said, patting the young one's head. Ari beamed at the praise. “Now, come. I have a book you may find useful for finding your new pet a name.”

The book he pulled out was a book of mythologies from around the world. Ari spent the next hour searching through it.

Eventually Lucius did show up, with a jumpy Draco in toe. The adults sent them to play upstairs in Ari’s room so they could have peace.

“Draco was nagging me through all his lessons when he could come see Ari. No amount of chastising would settle him.” Lucius moaned as he relaxed into an armchair.

Severus chuckled. “Perhaps it has something to do with the month long trip to Paris with no one his age.”

“I did invite you.” Lucius responded. Severus floated over a bottle of firewhiskey and a couple glasses.

“You know I hate it there.” Severus said as he handed over a glass.

“Ari would find it invigorating,” Lucius pointed out. 

“Ari would find the mountains of Siberia ‘invigorating’.” Lucius laughed at that and nodded.

“He does seem to find joy in the strangest things.” 

Severus and Lucius both tilted their head at soft pattering that came from the direction of the stairs but neither addressed it.

“In any case, I needed to stay to complete my orders.” Severus added.

“You are allowed to go on hiatus, you know. You of all people.” 

“But how then could I afford to keep my child in such luxury,” Severus gestured to the plain room as he spoke. They both chuckled at the blatant falsehood. A very faint whine could be heard from the staircase.

While Ari rarely wanted for anything, he was hardly spoiled. Severus had raised him frugally, only getting him a few gifts each holiday. The furniture of the house was largely the same as his first night with Ari, the only additions being a special bookcase for all books Ari was allowed free access to and all of the contents of Ari's room which changed as he aged.

Most of Severus’ income went into a trust for Ari or into savings, as he dearly hoped Ari would never experience poverty as he had in his childhood.

“Dumbledore came in person today, requesting that I take over Slughorn’s teaching position.” Lucius gave a short laugh at that.

“Did he meet Ari?” Severus nodded. “How did that go over?”

“Well, all things considered. Ari is good at maintaining his public masks. Better than I expected.” Lucius smiled at the praise Severus freely gave his son.

“You never say such kind words about how well Draco acts in public.” Lucius said jokingly.

“Well if I ever witness Draco acting with proper decorum in public I will praise him for such.” The audible offended gasp from the stairs was hardly quiet, followed by equally loud giggling and shushing. 

“If you're going to give up the pretense of being sneaky,” Severus called, “We shall give up the pretense of not hearing you.”

The two children bounded into the living room. Both failed to look even a bit guilty for eavesdropping. 

“Ari, instead of following Draco’s bad example and making a nuisance of yourself, perhaps you would enjoy flying around the yard on your training brooms.” Severus suggested. Hoping to continue his conversation without extra ears. 

The boys nodded enthusiastically and ran out the door in a flurry. 

“It’s yours that is the bad influence,” Lucius stated once the children were gone.

“I have no clue what you're talking about.” Severus deadpanned

“I assume that Dumbledore attempted to read Ari.” Lucius said eventually.

Severus nodded, “He didn't seem to gain anything however.” 

“Have you begun teaching him occlumency.” Severus nodded.

“He's not naturally skilled like Draco but he's begun the process. I'm having to go slower than I'd like.”

“You're soft on him.”

“He's my son.”

Lucius smiled. His friend was so hard with everyone but his son. It was nice to see his edges soften for someone.

“I worry Dumbledore will become interested in Ari enough to want to recruit him. He's smart but so trusting. I don't want him to get pulled into something he doesn't need to be part of. Some paths have no way back.” Severus revealed, not able to meet Lucius’ eyes. 

“You praise him so much and yet underestimate him here? You know he's good at reading people, hell he reads you like an open book. Trust him to know which paths are best for him. And trust in his ability to learn from you.” Lucius finished his lecture with a pat on Severus’ shoulder.

Severus could only nod. Knowing that Lucius was right. And he did trust Ari as much as he could, but he was still a child and Severus didn't trust the adults around him. If they were able to find too much, then Severus’ careful planning would be ruined and he’d be left picking up the destroyed pieces of his life.

Lucius and Severus passed the rest of their day amicably the sound of their children laughing sometimes being loud enough to reach their ears.

Eventually the sun set and Lucius practically had to drag Draco away as the two children hugged and waved until Lucius could finally aparate away.

“Can we join them on their vacation next year?” Ari asked once they were gone. 

Severus was inclined to say no immediately, but Ari got a little pout on his face as if he sensed the answer, and Severus changed his mind.

“Perhaps,” he said instead, “If your studies come along well over the next year.”

And with that Ari became determined and spent much of his free time studying. When not studying he was found with his newly named snake, Scitalis. Severus had eventually identified it as an adder, and though he had been worried about it's venomous nature, Ari seemed to have decent control of the creature, and the antivenom wasn't hard to produce. He had taught Ari how to make it himself as well, though Ari insisted it was unnecessary.

“He'd never bite me,” Ari insisted.

“And if he bites someone else?” Severus asked, not looking up from the potion he was brewing.

“Then they must deserve to be bitten.” Ari said in such a matter-of-fact way that Severus paused briefly to examine his child, who he’d set to the task of grinding lionfish spines into powder.

“That's ground enough.” Severus said instead of addressing the statement. Ari nodded and moved the bowl of powder closer to Severus’ workstation. 

**Spinner’s End - May 19, 1987**

Ari bounded downstairs as the sun rose with a bright smile on his face. Severus was sitting at the dining table and looked up from an article in The Daily Prophet as the boy entered the room.

“You’re up bright and early today,” Severus noted, “what is the occasion?”

Ari laughed, “Daaaad,” he said with a slight whine, “you know what today is.”

“Hm….” Severus pretended to think for a minute, “I’m not sure I do.”

Severus made a show of checking the calendar pinned to the wall as he thought. Over the current date in bright red letters it read “Do Not Forget Ari’s Birthday” in the messy scrawl of his child. It had become something of a tradition for Severus to pretend to forget Ari’s birthday and for Ari to pretend to be annoyed.

“Come on,” Ari said, “I know you know. I even wrote it down for you this time.”

“You did? Where?” Severus said, looking at the calendar more intently.

“Over today’s date, of course,” Ari said.

“Right of course, but I see nothing over the eighteenth.” Severus responded, a small smile threatened to break his blank expression.

“It’s the nineteenth, Dad,” Ari said, becoming more exasperated with each word.

“It can’t be the nineteenth,” Severus said, a confused look on his face. “That’s your birthday.”

“Exactly,” Ari said, thinking he’d finally won.

“So what is so important about the eighteenth then?”

Ari collapsed to the floor, a hand at his forehead and his other limbs splayed out on the ground. “Why must you torture me?”

Severus chuckled, “Well if you say that it is the nineteenth then I suppose I will just have to celebrate your birth earlier than I thought.” He waved his wand and the birthday breakfast he’d set up for Ari was revealed.

Ari was quick to his feet and into the chair across from Severus, a victorious look on his face. The breakfast was a bit simple but filled with Ari’s favorites, crepes with strawberries and cream and a side of eggs and bacon.

Ari and Severus ate peacefully, discussing plans for the day. Once Ari was finished Severus put the dishes away and grabbed a small green box with a silver ribbon around it.

“It is standard for most pureblood children to be given something like this before they are ten. And I figured with certain revelations that have occured, it may be best I give you this now.” Severus stated as he handed Ari the box.

“I’m not pureblood though,” Ari said, slight confusion in his eyes.

“No, but nor was I when my mother gave that to me.” Severus responded. His hand rested on Ari’s shoulder as the small boy opened his gift. He stared into the box for a moment before reverently lifting the small leather wristband. It was mostly black, with swirly silver lines engraved into it that wrapped around a crown in the center, with the Prince family words underneath, “Solum Princeps Gerit Coronam” 

“When I was ten, my mother gave this to me and said, ‘You are a Prince, not in name but in blood. You are the Prince heir, no one can take that from you.’” Ari looked up at him, silently drinking in his words. “Now I am no longer the heir, I am the Lord of House Prince, even if I have not taken the name, and you are it’s heir. Please know, no matter what you learn of this world, no matter where your path eventually leads you, you are the Prince heir.”

Ari turned and wrapped his arms around his father, and Severus returned the gesture. They stood for a moment, saying nothing, before pulling apart.

“I have added certain charms that weren’t there when I was given it, to keep you safe.” Severus stated as he aided Ari in placing the wristband on his left wrist. He had put a basic mind shielding charm on the band, only enough to hide surface thoughts from people not actively digging through his mind, and it would absorb any compulsion charm that someone tried to place on Ari. Along with that he’d place a poison detection charm on it. He didn’t think it would be necessary, but his mind kept flashing with possible scenarios and had placed it mostly to ease his own fears. “All you need to remember is that if it goes ice cold, then someone has attempted to poison whatever you’re about to eat, and you should stop immediately. And if it goes hot, then someone is trying to use a compulsion charm on you. Any compulsion should simply be absorbed into the band with no effect to you, but I urge you to tell me if this ever happens.”

Ari nodded seriously, “Do you think people will try to poison me?” 

“I don’t think so, no, but I don’t feel the need to risk it.” Severus stated.

With that done, they enjoyed their afternoon of peace, Harry getting a break from his school work and Severus being a bit more doting than usual. 

**Malfoy Manor - December 22, 1987**

Ari pulled at his dress robes in Draco’s bedroom, fidgeting around and looking increasingly uncomfortable the longer he stood there.

“Relax,” Draco said to him, patting his shoulders and straightening his bowtie. “Everything will be fine.”

“Easy for you to say, you’ve done this before,” Ari grumbled.

Every year the Malfoy’s threw a Yule Ball which up until now Ari and Draco were considered too young to attend. Ari and Draco were often left with a house elf for the night. This year was the first year they were considered old enough to attend, and they were to officially begin working towards having presentable public appearances. Of course they’d been working on such things for years, but breaks in decorum from five year olds were often excused. Their parents made it clear that misbehavior would not in any way be accepted. 

Draco had already been to their Litha Gala the previous summer, which Severus had decided not to attend and instead took Ari to the countryside for a private celebration. Severus had always placed importance on celebrating their holidays with proper respect, and often set up a ritual of some sort for Ari to experience with him. Though he noted to Ari that these rituals were both not what was typically done to celebrate the holidays, as most official rituals were outlawed for containing “dark magic” (this part was said with much disdain). Nevertheless the rituals always made Ari feel more grounded and calm.

Severus had woken Ari in the middle of the night to perform the Yule ritual at the proper time. And since doing so Ari had felt a bit lighter and full of renewed energy. That didn’t change his worry at screwing up today and making his father look bad.

“Exactly,” Draco said brightly, “So trust me when I say  _ even you _ will be fine.”

Ari stuck his tongue out and the two giggled at themselves.

“I trust you’ve both prepared yourselves for the ball,” Lucius called as he entered. The two stood straight up at the sound of him entering, calming their giggles almost immediately.

“Yes, father,” Draco said confidently, “We’re both ready.”

Ari was still a bit nervous, but stuffed the feeling down as he nodded to his uncle. Lucius smiled at the two and gestured out the door. “Then by all means lead the way.” He stated.

\---

Severus maneuvered himself through the crowded ballroom with as much grace as he could muster. While events such as this weren’t what he was raised in, he’d become better at navigating them since becoming friends with Lucius in school. Lucius had left to fetch their children, and so he was alone and not looking forward to talking to people.

Most of the guests were government workers and diplomats, some worth sucking up to for business, and most completely insufferable. Severus said polite and short words to a few people as he passed, noting the Senior Undersecretary eyeing him, he made his way out to the balcony to avoid her. She had been owling him about the possibility of him brewing Veritaserum for the ministry, as he had developed a process which made it last longer and impossible to resist. He said no, as it wasn’t in his nature to help the ministry with much of anything, but she still persisted and now he avoided her at all costs. He spent a few minutes conversing with an Unspeakable about some more recent papers published on the addictive nature of sleeping potions, before finally deciding it was safe to reenter the ballroom.

When he did his eyes quickly locked onto Ari, who seemed to be having a pleasant chat with the French Prime Minister’s Secretary. He walked over, catching the tail end of their conversation.

“Well with ideas like that, perhaps you’ll wish to work for the government when you’re finished with schooling.” The Secretary said with a bright smile on her face.

“That’s very kind of you madame, but I have no intention of going into politics at this time,” Ari responded with a winning smile.

“Spoken like a true future Prime Minister,” said the Secretary, before patting his shoulder and parting ways.

“You seem to be winning some people over in a very short time,” Severus commented, coming up next to his son.

Ari blushed a bit, “I was only speaking about how I think change is a slow process that needs to be started from within, specifically regarding the latest bills proposed that are trying to allow wizards to perform traditional rituals for holidays.”

“Where did you learn about that?” Severus asked curiously, sure he had never spoken about it.

“I read it in your copy of The Daily Prophet,” Ari said. Severus hadn’t been aware that Ari actually absorbed the things he read in the Prophet, as when he first started asking for it around the age of four it had just been to look at the pictures. He had taken to handing over the pages he’d finished off, but Ari had never said anything to suggest he was actually reading and understanding them. Severus made a mental note to begin talking more in depth with Ari about the current state of politics.

Severus surveyed the room and noticed a small girl beckoning Ari over to her.

“It seems young Greengrass would like your attention.” Severus noted to his son, who made a barely audible sigh and grumble which caused him to smirk. “I’m sure you can suffer her presence one night.”

Severus was certain he heard “I’m not so sure” as Ari made his way over to the giggling blonde girl. She immediately attached herself to Ari’s arm and began speaking emphatically. Severus was pleased that Ari at least was able to put on a good face and pretend to be interested.

Certain of his son’s abilities to behave on his own, he sought out people who would not annoy him too much.

About an hour into wine and avoiding people, many had coupled up for dancing. Including Ari, who'd somehow managed to grab a dance with Pansy Parkinson, leaving an irritated Draco with Daphne Greengrass. Ari, while not as graceful or confident as many of the adults in attendance, had most of the steps down well, his main issues coming from a stumbling Parkinson.

A tap on his shoulder along with “May I have this dance?” Made Severus stutter for a moment before realizing it was Narcissa and smiling.

“Of course,” Severus said cordially. Allowing her to take his arm and walk to the dance floor. 

“You seem to be getting along well enough,” Narcissa said as they began dancing.

“I have done this before, you know” Severus said with a smirk. Narcissa let out a small chuckle.

“That’s not what I meant,” she said, “most parents spend their child’s first event fussing and hovering over their children all night.” 

Severus took a look around briefly, now noticing Lords Greengrass and Parkinson hovering very near where their children were dancing, watching them like hawks as they spoke to each other.

“Why should I hover over Ari,” Severus said nonchalantly. “He’s always presented himself well in public.”

Narcissa gave him a soft smile. “Yes, of course he has.” 

As the song finished Lucius came over to steal his wife away, and Severus surveyed the room for his son.

He found his son holding a small glass of champagne and cheerfully chatting with a young blonde girl who he couldn’t quite identify. As it turned out, he didn’t quite need to.

“Our children seem to be getting on well,” said a beautiful blond woman with a French accent. He could immediately tell the similarities between this woman and the young girl with his son.

“Yes they do, Lady Delacour,” Severus said pleasantly.

“I hear good things about your family,” she said, and he could feel the calculating gaze picking apart his every detail.

“I should hope so,” Severus stated. She smiled in response.

“I know they are both still very young,” Delacour stated, “but you can’t blame a mother for trying to plan ahead.” 

Severus was confused by her statement for a moment, but then her meaning clicked into place.

“I have no intention of arranging Aurelius’s future,” Severus stated firmly.

“Nor do I intend to arrange Fleur’s,” she said with a smile, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t push them in a proper direction.” 

Severus knew it would be improper if he immediately turned down her suggestion, however he couldn’t pretend to be willing to have any control over who Ari ended up with.

“Perhaps, when they’re older, we can see if they need a push,” Severus stated. Lady Delacour seemed pleased enough with his answer before making her way elsewhere.

Eventually the ball came to an end, much to Severus’ joy and apparently Ari’s displeasure.

“Everyone was so interesting, and they know so much,” Ari said excitedly as he and Severus made their way to the apparition point.

“Yes, I noticed you made an attempt to speak with every guest at the party,” Severus chuckled to himself. Ari looked a bit embarrassed.

“I’ve just never been around so many people,” Ari said happily, “Are all Yule Balls like that?

“Just about yes,” Severus said, “It’s good you enjoy them, it’ll make it easier for you to form connections later.”

“Connections for what?” Ari asked.

“Life, jobs, later possibly for courting.” Severus said lightly.

“Courting?” Ari tilted his head and looked at his father.

“It’s the official way most purebloods enter into relationships with each other,” Severus explained. “There are certain traditions one needs to uphold in courting, including asking the parents permission if you’re the courter. If you’re good at interacting with people at parties, this step becomes much easier.”

“Have you ever courted anyone?” Ari asked. Severus couldn’t help but laugh at the question.

“No, I was never very good with people.” He said. Ari nodded as if agreeing. “Come along brat.” Severus held out his arm as he spoke, and they apparated home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on my first chapter. this is the first time I've posted a story in quite a while so I'm happy for the response. 
> 
> This is the last full chapter from Severus's POV, moving forward it'll be mostly Ari's perspective.


	3. Letters From Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is still based on Severus' POV. Starting with Diagon Alley though we will continue in Ari's POV though the remainder of this story (most likely).

**Spinner’s End - June 25, 1991**

Ari and Severus were sitting down for breakfast at the kitchen table when a small brown owl flew through the open window. Severus smirked as it dropped a letter by Ari's plate and flew off without so much as a hoot. Scitalis perked his head up from around Ari's neck, hissing angrily. Ari patted him as he eyed the envelope the owl left.

“I've got a letter?” Ari said curiously. 

“So it would seem,” Severus responded with a smile. Ari looked up at him and upon seeing his smile, grabbed the letter with excitement. 

“It’s my Hogwarts letter!” Ari exclaimed, jumping up and showing his father. Severus only gave it a cursory glance, knowing already what it would say.

“It says you’ll need to reply with your acceptance, best to get Icarus and do so now, so you don’t forget,” Severus responded.

With this task in mind Ari rushed off to get Icarus, who he’d named himself, and accept his admission into Hogwarts.

Severus was still a bit wary of Ari going to school, especially with recent events having taken place.

\----

_ Dumbledore had stopped by just a couple weeks prior, pleased to have seen Ari’s name on the roster for incoming students. _

_ “I just wanted to see how you two were getting on,” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “I know now can be a bit of a rough time for parents, with their child soon to be leaving the nest for nearly a whole year.” _

_ Severus could tell what Dumbledore was getting at, and that he was trying to manipulate his emotions, but that didn’t stop it from working. _

_ “Indeed,” Severus said, “but we all go through it. I believe I will survive.” _

_ “Of course you will,” Dumbledore stated. “You’ve always been resilient. Where is the young one anyway?” _

_ Severus sighed, “Off galavanting at the beach with the Malfoy’s.” Ari had begged Severus to join them but there were some things Severus simply would not do, no matter how much pouting was involved. _

_ “Ah, well then there won’t be any prying ears for this conversation,” Dumbledore said. “I wanted to inform you that I have heard whispers of a plot for Voldemort’s return.” _

_ Severus flinched at the use of his name, caught off guard by the admission. _

_ “I don’t think I need to tell you what kind of danger that could put Aurelius and yourself in.” Since Severus had been outed as a spy he often worried what possible reaction he might get from the very devoted followers of The Dark Lord. Though he was sure any follower he would need to worry about was locked up in Azkaban or dead. _

_ “I believe he still exists in our world, and has acquired a follower willing to help in some fashion. I’ve been told that it’s possible he will come after the Philosopher's Stone,” Dumbledore had a grave look on his face as he spoke. “I have promised Nicholas Flamel I will keep it safe for him, the only way I know to do this is within the school.” _

_ “The school? Are you mad?” Severus asked in alarm. “You’ll be putting every child there at risk if what you believe is true.” _

_ “Voldemort was always wary of the school, I believe it is the safest place for the stone. And I’ve already given my word to Flamel.”  _

_ Severus wanted to be angry with the headmaster, but he kept control of himself, knowing Dumbledore had not yet reached the point of telling him this. _

_ “I assume you're not just telling me this so I can be an informed parent.” Severus stated calmly. _

_ “I'm telling you in hopes that you'll be an informed teacher.” Dumbledore said. Severus sighed, he should have known. _

_ “I've turned down the position half a dozen times,” Severus said in exasperation. _

_ “Yes, because you had your child to think of. You still do, except he'll be far away and nearly unreachable for you most of the coming years. Wouldn't you rather be with him.” _

_ Undoubtedly, Severus would rather be near his child, ensuring his safety. But he didn't want to be under Dumbledore’s thumb once again. He'd constantly felt manipulated around the man and it had never benefited him in the slightest. But he couldn't deny how much he worried for Ari. And nearby, He could help ensure that Dumbledore didn't read anything too damning in Ari's head. _

_ “I'll consider it,” Severus stated. _

_ “I'll need your lesson plans and book lists by the end of June. You can feel free to ask Slughorn for advice and notes. And you would also be taking on the Head of Slytherin House duties. I'm sure Slughorn will gladly walk you through it all.” Dumbledore said, standing to leave abruptly. “Now, my dear boy, I must be off. Being Headmaster is very busy work.” _

_ Dumbledore was gone before Severus could remind him he hadn't said “yes”. _

_ \---- _

Severus had yet to inform Ari of his new position, worried how the young one would take it. He didn't want Ari to think he didn't trust him to be alone at school.

When Ari re-entered the room Severus had him sit while he prepared some tea.

“Will I be able to bring Scitalis with me?” Ari asked upon taking a seat. He rubbed his fingers lightly along the snake as he spoke. “Snakes weren't mentioned as an approved pet.”

Severus considered the question, having not thought about it before. Eventually, he nodded. “I will see to it that you are allowed to bring Scitalis along. However, he will likely need to be confined to your room.”

“So don't let anyone see him outside of it, got it,” Ari said with a smirk. Severus rolled his eyes but didn't correct him.

“I must inform you of something, now that everything for Hogwarts has been finalized.” Severus stated.

Ari noticed the serious tone immediately and stiffened a bit.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yes,” Severus stated, “For the most part. You may remember years ago, Dumbledore asking me to be the Potions Professor at Hogwarts.”

“You've accepted it?” Ari asked immediately. All apprehension leaving his eyes. “You going to be teaching potions?” He was jumping in his seat at the idea.

“Yes, as well as Slytherin Head of House.” Severus responded. Ari was obviously taking the news better than he had expected him to.

“You're gonna be my Head of House?” Ari asked.

“You don't know that yet,” Severus responded. Ari's smile got brighter still.

“That's great!” Ari exclaimed. “Wait 'til Draco finds out, he'll lose it.” Ari said. And just like that he was off to the fireplace to floo call Draco, a typical action for their days apart.

Severus was slightly shocked that his worry and procrastination was for nothing but he supposed that was his own fault. Ari was always more than happy to have his father around for guidance and support, often looking to him in moments of uncertainty.

Within the hour Severus was being pummeled by questions from Draco, Ari, and surprisingly Lucius, who he hadn't yet told and had immediately brought Draco over for an interrogation.

Ari and Draco mostly only asked questions about what they'd be learning next year. Lucius, on the other hand, had more serious questions.

“Will you still be taking orders?” Lucius asked. 

“I hadn't quite worked that much out yet, I intend to attempt to keep up with orders, however I won't be doing as much high volume work, and I don't intend to keep making as many standard potions that any half decent potions master can make without any complication.”

“They ask you to do it because no one does it as well as you. Honestly, why wouldn't you come up with a plan before accepting the position?” Lucius’ judgement leaked into his voice.

“Information came to light that I could not ignore.” Severus said while giving a glance to their children, who were pouring over the Potions textbook he let them borrow to see what they'd be learning.

Lucius took note of the look and sighed, “At least the clients you do keep will be more likely to pay more, now that your time has become more scarce and as such more valuable.” Severus rolled his eyes and Lucius’ calculating gaze.

“Dad, I've already made at least half of these on my own.” Ari complained. 

“Then I expect you'll be top of your class,” Severus responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course we will be,” Draco said, “Ari will be top in Potions, Defence, and Herbology, and I'll be top in Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Charms.”

“What about History of Magic,” Severus said.

“We have to let fate decide that one.” Ari responded with a smile.

“What if you don't do as well as you expect in a given subject?” Lucius asked. “What if other students are better.”

Ari and Draco just laughed. “We'll be working hard together, they won't stand a chance.” Draco stated.

Severus admired the confidence. They certainly had the motivation to be the best.

“When can we go to Diagon Alley for supplies?” Ari asked.

“I suppose next weekend will be fine,” Severus stated, looking over to Lucius who nodded along.

“Yes, that should give you both enough time to do some advance reading before you all ship off.” Lucius said humorously, but Severus could see the twinge of sadness in his eye.

**Diagon Alley - June 29, 1991**

Ari was the last to go through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and his dad all stood waiting expectantly as he lightly brushed the soot off his robes. He’d been here many times before but it felt more important this time, possibly because this time he was arriving to get things for Hogwarts, including his wand. He had been chatting with Draco for weeks before about what kinds of materials their wands could be made of. Ari had gone so far as to request his dad buy him a book on wand materials and their meanings. Severus had rolled his eyes at the request but a few days later the book was resting on the coffee table.

Ari, despite his contemplating, hadn’t been able to figure out what wand he was likely to get based on the details given. He liked the descriptions for Ash and Black Walnut, as well as Yew. But none of what he read gave him any feeling of what he would eventually end up with. Severus had said that most information was largely just suspicion and unless one is trained by a wand maker, one would have no way of telling what type of wand a person would end up with. 

Ari had accepted the statement but still wondered. Today his question would finally be answered and he was nearly bouncing with joy. He took a moment to calm himself as they made their way into the alley, knowing his father wouldn’t appreciate him appearing uncivilised in public. 

“Can we go to Ollivander’s first?” Draco asked before an adult could say anything.

“It’s typically tradition to get the wand last.” Lucius said, which made both children pout. “Oh come now, it won’t take that long. Behave, or there will be no ice cream when we’re finished.”

Ari and Draco put on serious faces as the adults led their way to Madam Malkins. “You two go in and get fitted, we will retrieve some of your basic supplies while you do.” Severus stated. The children nodded, taking the small bags of coins offered to them and made their way into the shop.

They spent the fitting discussing what books they would start reading first, Ari insisted that he didn't need to read the Potions book at all which caused Draco to roll his eyes. They settled on charms, since they could practice that immediately without needing other things to help.

As soon as they were finished they rushed out to where their parents were waiting bags in hand.

“Flourish and Blotts next?” Narcissa asked them. They nodded enthusiastically. The bookshop had a few people bustling through, and Ari was thankful they were getting their shopping done early, certain that near the end of the summer this place would be filled with children and parents trying to get in last minute shopping.

The children were sent off to find their own books, and Ari took the opportunity to grab a few extras, knowing his father rarely discouraged the want for more books. He grabbed a book on traditional holiday celebrations that caught his eye, being more and more curious about the olde ways since his father began discussing legislation regarding it years ago. He also grabbed a more advanced potions book, knowing he'd need something to read while everyone else did normal potions homework. While he grabbed his Defense Against the Dark Arts book he noticed a book labeled “Laws Against the Dark” that he gravitated to and pulled from the shelf. Draco, having finished grabbing his books, called Ari over, claiming he was taking too long. So Ari rushed over to hand his newly acquired books to his father. Severus noted the additional books with a raised eyebrow but said nothing as he paid for them.

“Is it time to get our wands?” Ari asked excitedly as they exited. Lucius chuckled lightly and nodded. The children smiled at each other but otherwise kept calm as they walked down the alley.

When they arrived a man Ari assumed was Ollivander was just finishing up with a bushy haired girl. Who cheerfully exited the store with her parents. Ollivander looked up with a bright smile.

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape. I did hope I would see you both someday. Such interesting wands your parents had.” Ari and Draco smiled at the immediate recognition though it was easy with their parents standing just behind them. “Now then, who is first?” 

Draco, always the eager one was quick to jump ahead, which Ari only smiled at, used to his antics.

Ollivander quickly went about measuring Draco all over with his magical tape measure before turning to his stacks of boxes.

“Now I believe Lord Malfoy’s core was dragon heartstring, so let's try this one.” He presented Draco with an open box. “Elm, dragon heartstring, eleven inches.” The moment Draco’s fingers brushed the wand Ollivander took the box away.

“No, no, that will not do.” He presented another and the events repeated until Draco took hold of one that seemed to cause the magic around him to settle. The peaceful look on Draco’s face told Ari that this would be his wand.

“There you are, Hawthorn, ten inches, Unicorn hair. I imagine you'll grow up to be more like your mother.” Ollivander smiled warmly as he said this and Draco’s chin rose in pride as he went to show his parents.

“Now I believe, Mr. Snape, it is your turn.” Ollivander looked to Ari, who stepped forward, feeling strangely awkward as the measuring tape zipped around him. “Your father's wand was black walnut, but you seem like a lighter wood would fit you. His Phoenix feather core, however,” Ollivander got a curious look on his face at the statement before turning back to one of the dusty shelves behind him. He seemed to stare at one spot for a moment before sliding out a box and moving to present it to Ari. “Try this.”

Ari was certain there was a hesitation in his voice as he spoke, a nervousness. As Ari took the wand he immediately felt lighter, like the world around him was slotting properly into place.

“Holly, eleven inches, Phoenix feather. Curious, very curious,” Ollivander said quietly.

“What's curious?” Ari asked, eyes not able to leave his new wand.

“I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Snape,” Ollivander explained. “And it just so happened that the phoenix who gave the feather for that wand gave another, just one other, making it your wand's brother.”

“And you've sold that wand already?” Ari looked up now, the interesting tale winning out over his fascination with his new wand.

“Indeed, many years ago, to a boy who grew up to do great things. Terrible, yes, but great.” Ari's eyes widened at the declaration.

“Who did you sell it to.” Ari asked, his voice pleading from his need to know.

“He-who-must-not-be-named.” Ollivander said quietly. So quietly that only those listening were able to hear.

Ari looked back, seeing the Malfoy parents cooing at their son, but his father was watching him, his face holding fear only for a second, before he masked his emotions but Ari could still see it in his eyes.

Afterwards Severus quickly hurried them to pay, adding to their purchase a wrist holster because “no son of mine will hold his wand in his pocket”. 

Draco and Ari chatted pleasantly about their opposing quidditch teams over ice cream. Draco insisted that his Tutshill Tornados were vastly superior because of their teams keeper.

“What good is a great keeper when Plumpton can't catch a snitch to save his life.” Ari said.

Draco put a hand on his chest in shock. “Horton let every quaffle through the hoop last game.”

“They still won in five minutes,” Ari said quickly, “by a hundred points. Hardly unimpressive.”

They shot glares at each other for a good minute before settling into amicable hatred of the Chudley Cannons. 

**Spinner's End - June 29, 1991**

Quicker than typical Severus cut their interactions short, stating he had important potions to attend to.

Ari knew this to be false but said nothing until they were home. Once they arrived Severus fell onto the couch his face looked pained and uncertain. Ari hovered near him.

“Are you worried I'll turn into an evil wizard?” Ari asked, unable to stop himself.

Severus shot up, eyes darting over Ari's face. “No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Cause my wand is the brother of Voldemort's.” Ari stated, Severus flinched.

“Don't say his name,” Severus snapped. Ari sat next to his father, who pulled him into a tight embrace. “I worry often that I will lose you to the horrors of this world. Today was simply a reminder of them.” 

Ari nodded into his father's chest, “You won't lose me. You-Know-Who is gone.” Despite his own lack of apprehension at using the name, he refrained for his father's sake.

Severus pulled away, his face telling Ari more than he was willing to. “He is gone, right?” Ari questioned.

Severus hesitated before eventually saying, “I don't know.”

As Ari considered this, a small hissing sound came to his ears. Scitalis made his way up the couch and rested himself on Ari's shoulders. 

_ “You smell troubled,”  _ Scitalis hissed.

_ “Dad is worried about me, he must have a reason for it.”  _ Ari explained. Severus patted Ari's head as he hissed.

“Do you think you're capable of blocking my attempts at legilimency currently.” Severus stated. Ari wanted to whine that he didn't want to right now, his father always purposefully choosing the least convenient times to practice, but nodded instead.

His father's attempts were difficult to block but he was capable now. When he was younger he was almost completely unable to, but Severus insisted that with time he would get better, and that it was imperative that Ari learn before entering school, though he never explained why.

Severus constantly tested Ari’s ability to detect when people were attempting to see in his mind, along with the ability to shut them out before they find any information at all.

Once satisfied that Ari was still capable Snape breathed a sigh. “Dumbledore informed me that it is possible You-Know-Who will attempt to infiltrate Hogwarts this coming year.” Ari was shocked at the statement.

“Will I be in danger?” Ari asked.

“Everyone will be in danger,” Severus said curtly, but then shook his head, seeming to find that an unreasonable answer. “You won't likely be targeted if he were to enter the school, and I will be keeping an eye on you.” He got a stern look at that, causing Ari to nod.

“No one can hurt me if you're there.” Ari stated, giving his father an equally stern look. 

Severus nodded before nudging Ari to stand, “Go enjoy your new books. I will be in the lab.” Ari nodded, knowing that was meant as an order to leave him be for a time.


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Platform 9¾ - September 1, 1991**

The next months flew by for Ari. He skimmed through almost all of his school books, leaving the non-school books for when he was in school. The only thing he couldn't make himself focus on was his history text and potions book which he on multiple occasions told his father was an insult to his capabilities. Severus only rolled his eyes and handed him the third year textbook.

Soon enough Ari standing with his father and the Malfoys, suitcases stacked on a trolley, staring at the Hogwarts Express. 

“Why can’t you come with us though?” Ari asked, pleading with his father.

“As I’ve said before, I have no interest in sitting in a train full of adolescents for hours. And beyond that there is a staff meeting before the opening feast that I must attend.” Severus said in an exasperated voice.

“It’ll be fun Ari,” Draco said, nudging his arm. Ari nodded, giving a warm smile to the adults.

“I’ll miss you both,” Ari said, turning to the Malfoy parents.

“We’ll miss you too, be sure to write us every week,” Narcissa says.

“He’ll probably write you everyday,” Draco teased.

“To make up for your appalling lack of writing I’m sure,” Severus added, causing Draco to blush.

The Malfoy elders pulled Draco aside for their goodbyes, leaving Severus and Ari to private goodbye’s as well.

“I’ll miss you,” Ari said, a sad look on his face.

“You’ll see me again in a few hours.” Severus said, but pulled Ari into a tight hug.

“It won’t be the same,” Ari said, “I won’t be with you all day and our rooms will be far apart.”

“It’ll teach you some independence,” Severus responded, “You don’t need to be near me at all times.”

“It’s safer though,” Ari said quietly.

“Nothing will harm you while at Hogwarts.” Severus stated, “Not on my watch.”

“Unless I'm in Gryffindor, right?” Ari asked, chuckling.

Severus stared past Ari for a moment, seeming lost in thought, before fixing Ari with a stern look.

“As much as we joke, just know that no matter what house you are sorted into, you're still every bit my son and nothing will change my view of you, even if you’re in Gryffindor.”

Ari smiled, and eventually Draco pulled him away and onto the train.

They found an empty compartment and sat down. “I swear you’ll be a Hufflepuff with how weepy you are.” Draco stated, though Ari noticed the glimmer in his eyes from unshed tears.

“We’ll find out soon enough which of us is the Hufflepuff.” Ari responded. Scitalis chose that moment to peer his head out.

_ “Are we heading to the school,” _ he hissed at Ari.

Ari just smiled and gave his head a small pat.

_ “I'm hungry,”  _ Scitalis whined, knowing Ari would not respond. Ari moved Scitalis from his neck and into his school bag, where he had stored some mice for Scitalis to eat.

“I still can't believe you were allowed to bring a snake,” Draco said. “With him around your neck how could you not be sorted into Slytherin.”

Ari smiled at that, “I could be in Ravenclaw.”

“Right, cause it was only me who tricked the house elves into thinking that mother wanted chocolate cake for dinner,” Draco said sincerely.

“You came up with the idea to get cake for dinner,” Ari reasoned.

“You figured out how to make the voice changing potion to mimic father's voice coming through the floo,” Draco argued.

“Lets just say we both contributed to dinner that night.” Ari laughed.

Shortly after the train began to move, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass made their way inside, with an annoyed Theodore Nott in tow.

“There you are!” Pansy greeted them cheerfully. “We worried we wouldn't find you, since Daph made us skip the first car.” 

Daphne blushed and cast her eyes down. “It wasn't my fault.” 

“No, I'm sure loads of people are scared to death of toads,” Theo teased.

“It jumped at me,” Daphne shrieked. Ari and Draco did their best to hold back chuckles.

The three seated themselves, Daphne sitting right next to Ari.

“It's been so long,” Daphne whined at Ari. “We haven’t hung out since the summer gala,”

Ari shrugged, “I've been busy preparing for school.”

“Well, now you'll have to spend all your time with us,” Pansy said, “Cause we'll all be in Slytherin together!” 

“We don't know that,” Theo, Draco, and Ari all said at once, for a moment each of them equally wishing to be far away from her nagging.

“Oh, come on,” Daphne said, “No way you're not in Slytherin, Ari, and a Malfoy not going into Slytherin is basically unheard of.”

Draco and Ari sighed at the idea of being pestered by the girls for seven years without reprieve.

It wasn't that Ari disliked the girls. They just tended to be very clingy and Ari could never understand why. Currently, for instance, Daphne was leaning against Ari's arm under the pretence of seeing what he was reading. 

When he'd asked his father why the girls tended to act like this, Severus responded with a smirk and “You'll understand with time.” 

Draco was not nearly as put off by the attention, though still often detached himself from Pansy in public.

Ari spent most of the train ride reading until eventually being pulled into a game of exploding snap. Draco complained about not having his chess set for a more dignified game as he drew cards. Ari tried not to roll his eyes and soon the game devolved into fits of giggles and throwing cards, having long forgotten who was winning at any point in time. Their cheer was interrupted by a knock at the door which gave them each enough time to compose themselves, aside from Daphne who didn't hear the knock while curled in on herself trying to calm her laughter.

A bushy haired girl that Ari vaguely recognized opened the compartment door, with a chubby faced boy in tow that Ari definitely recognized. 

“Have any of you found a Toad? Neville, here has lost his,” the girl stated. ‘Neville' lowered his head, his face going red, no doubt recognizing some in the compartment as they recognized him.

“I see you haven't changed a bit, Longbottom,” Draco drawled. 

Ari nudged him slightly for the comment, and tried to give the boy an encouraging look. 

“We'll keep and eye out for it,” Ari stated, while the others rolled their eyes.

“What are you all playing?” The bushy haired girl asked, waving her hand at their stack of cards.

“Exploding snap, of course,” Pansy said, sizing the girl up, and seeming to come to a conclusion as she pursued her lips at the girls jeans and cardigan, which were obviously muggle made.

“What's an exploding snap?” This question caused Draco to scoff while Daphne, now completely calm, sighed pityingly. 

“It’s a wizarding card game, though I guess you wouldn't know,” Draco said haughtily. 

Ari looked around at the others, now all wearing equally judgmental expressions, before turning to the newcomers.

“Would you like to play a round with us? I can teach you how,” Ari suggested.

Draco looked about to protest until Ari elbowed him sharply in the side, him to grunt out a polite reply of “I'm sure the toad will turn up without you needing to search the whole train.” 

The girl looked hesitant and Longbottom seemed like he was about to run away, but she decided for them both, “Sure, sounds like a fun learning experience. I’m Hermione Granger, by the way.” 

Ari motioned Granger over to him as he helped her through the basic rules, while Longbottom sat on the ground, quiet though already knowing how to play.

Within a few minutes Granger was mostly caught up and able to participate without careful guidance from Ari.

“So,” Theo said as their game continued, “I believe we were still discussing house possibilities. Do either of you have any ideas where you'll be sorted.”

“Well we wouldn't know right?” Granger stated, “Everything I read in  _ Hogwart, A History  _ said that students don't really get any say. And it goes by your core traits, so how could we ever be sure on our own. I'm loyal, but am I loyal more than brave. Or I'm smart but am I more smart than cunning. I think any house I get sorted into will suit me fine, I don't think our actual education will differ at all, so I'm more interested in which classes will be most interesting.”

Draco and Pansy looked at each other before stating in unison, “Ravenclaw.” 

“I'd like to be in Gryffindor,” Longbottom said quietly, Draco looked about ready to comment with his own ideas before Longbottom added, “like my parents.”

The compartment went quiet for a moment, all but Granger knowing about the fate of the Longbottoms.

“That's sweet, Neville,” Granger said. The conversation ended for a minute there. And they played with only comments on the game itself. Before long Draco claimed victory, cheering his status as the greatest while Granger and Longbottom decided they should really continue their search.

“Thank you,” she said, looking at Ari, “for teaching me.” 

Ari nodded and smiled at the two as they left.

“Do you plan to befriend every hopeless soul in Hogwarts? I swear if Father knew we were being friendly with a muggleborn nevermind Longbottom.” Draco whined. Ari rolled his eyes.

“You shouldn’t hold so firmly to your prejudices,” Ari chastised. 

Theo perked up at the statement. “It’s not prejudice, they just know nothing of our culture or traditions and try to ruin it with their own.”

“Well then why not teach them our traditions?” Ari argued.

“They're the ones making our traditions illegal,” Pansy stated.

“The older ones, that's why we have to try to convince the younger ones. Reform their ideas early for a better future.” 

Draco gave Ari a disbelieving look but they dropped it after that.

Eventually the girls split off from the boys to change into their school uniforms, knowing that soon they would finally be arriving.

**Hogwarts School - September 1, 1991**

As the train came to a stop, most of the students were eagerly waiting to depart. Ari and Draco rushed off their trio of friends in tow. As they exited to the train station they heard a booming voice call out through the crowd.

“Firs’ years, this way,” called an impossibly tall man who loomed above the crowd. A herd of children were surrounding him and Draco and Ari held off to the side, taking in the woodsy area, most of which being too dark to see. Ari caught sight of Granger, with Longbottom close behind, in the midst of the crowd, she seemed fixated the giant man as he directed over to the edge of a lake.

Ari, Draco, Pansy, and Daphne filled into a boat while Theo snagged a ride with Blaise Zabini and a few others.

As the large man climbed into a boat with one other student Draco joked loudly his worry that the weight difference would capsize them. 

“I'm sure they're charmed to not tip over,” called Granger from a nearby boat, causing Draco to scowl. He looked about to say something but Ari gave him a look and so he only put his back to her.

As the vessels took off across the lake the castle soon came into view. Ari had seen the school in images before but not so fully and so clearly. He couldn't help but be fixated, and judging by the silence of the new students, neither could they.

“Can you believe we'll be living here?” One student asked in awe. Ari couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.

Once the fleet had safely reached the shore they were ushered through large doors and into what seemed to be the main hall of the school, where a woman stood in front of another pair of ornate doors.

“‘Ere they are Professor McGonagall,” the man said.

“Thank you, Hagrid,” McGonagall responded before addressing the students. “Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.”

Ari noticed some students fidgeting nervously at the statement.

“The Sorting is a very important ceremony because,” McGonagall continued, “while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.”

She continued on but Ari tuned her out. He had been previously very undecided about which house he wanted to be in, though now, with it looming right on the horizon, he couldn’t help but become worried. He’d grown attached to his circle of friends, and the connection he had with them. He knew most of his friendship with Draco centered around being in close proximity to him through their parents. And despite his father’s words, he couldn’t help but feel they’d lose a part of their relationship if he wasn’t in Slytherin. When faced with the Sorting ceremony Ari was certain he wouldn’t accept being anywhere else, despite his jokes.

“Please wait quietly,” McGonagall finished. She left the chamber and the first years were left tense and huddled together.

“Does anyone know how we’ll be sorted?” A voice asked the crowd. There was a small whisper of comments but the general consensus seemed to be ‘no’.

Most muggleborns wouldn’t be able to find out and wizarding parents saw it as a tradition to not tell their children. Though Lucius had mumbled something about a hat years ago while on the topic. Draco and Ari knew better than to pester their parents, and only got increasingly ridiculous answers when they had. Ari highly doubted that battling a troll had anything to do with the sorting ceremony.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the room and Ari and Draco looked around for the cause. A couple dozen pearly white ghosts floated around them. It startled many students making Draco and Ari laugh. Ghosts weren’t extremely common, though definitely known by most children raised in the wizarding world Severus had mentioned his shock that one was still teaching history earlier in the summer.

The ghosts didn’t seem to notice them at first but soon cheerily greeted the first years, a ghost that appeared to be a Friar voiced his hope to see some in Hufflepuff. Soon they were shooed away by Professor McGonagall who came out to usher them through the great hall.

Ari was immediately mesmerized by the sky shining on the ceiling. He was sure it was simply a charm but still wondrous. Eventually his eyes lowered to scan the far table lined with teachers. He found his father already looking at him, and gave him a nod as he made his way to the front of the hall with the others. 

Professor McGonagall set a four leg stool before them and placed a pointed hat before them. Before Ari could think the question it, the hat twitched, and began to sing.

_ Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _ _   
_ _ But don't judge on what you see, _ _   
_ _ I'll eat myself if you can find _ _   
_ _ A smarter hat than me. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You can keep your bowlers black, _ _   
_ _ Your top hats sleek and tall, _ _   
_ _ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _ _   
_ _ And I can cap them all. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ There's nothing hidden in your head _ _   
_ _ The Sorting Hat can't see, _ _   
_ _ So try me on and I will tell you _ _   
_ _ Where you ought to be. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You might belong in Gryffindor, _ _   
_ _ Where dwell the brave at heart, _ _   
_ _ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _ _   
_ _ Set Gryffindors apart; _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _ _   
_ _ Where they are just and loyal, _ _   
_ _ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _ _   
_ _ And unafraid of toil; _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _ _   
_ _ If you've a ready mind, _ _   
_ _ Where those of wit and learning, _ _   
_ _ Will always find their kind; _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Or perhaps in Slytherin _ _   
_ _ You'll make your real friends, _ _   
_ _ Those cunning folks use any means _ _   
_ _ To achieve their ends. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _ _   
_ _ And don't get in a flap! _ __   
_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _ _   
_ __ For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Ari giggled a bit at the song, a rather clear explanation of how they’d each be sorted, and Ari hoped it was reasonable. He didn’t think threatening a magic hat would have good results.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” McGonagall announced. “Hannah Abbott.” She called out.

And like that the students were sorted. Ari watched all of his friends curiously. Daphne, being first and sorted into Slytherin in a few moments, followed by Draco, whose hair was barely rustled by the hat before it called out “Slytherin”. Ari was sure he saw his father holding back a laugh. Pansy cheerfully followed Malfoy to Slytherin, though she sat opposite from him at the table. Theo sat on the stool for a couple minutes, the hat seeming to deliberate, before finally announcing his place in Ravenclaw. Ari was a bit shocked but gave a warm smile when Theo looked over at him. 

Longbottom had sat on the stool for four minutes before it finally announced “Gryffindor”, Ari couldn’t help but smile at that. And Granger only sat for a minute before the hat decided her to be a Ravenclaw.

Eventually it was Ari’s turn.

“Aurelius Snape.”

Ari felt a tingling sensation in his scar as he made his way up to the hat. It wasn't painful, but it was a new experience. He guessed it was just his nerves mixed with excitement.

His eyes met his father’s just before he turned to sit on the stool facing the rest of the students. McGonagall lowered the hat and it drooped over his eyes.

“Ah! Mr. Snape,” a voice called in his head, “You’re not quite what I’d expected.”

“What do you mean?” Ari thought at the hat. He heard a faint chuckle. It was an odd experience, talking to a hat inside his head, but Ari had learned long ago to just go with such events.

“You’re no doubt very cunning like your father, you’d be great in Slytherin,” the hat explained.

“Great, so put me there,” Ari responded quickly, hoping that’d be that.

“However,” the hat continued, ignoring Ari, “your thirst for knowledge rivals many students I’ve sorted, you’d easily fit in at Ravenclaw. And I feel in you bravery, no doubt passed down by your parents, that would put you in good company in Gryffindor.”

“And let me guess, I’m also loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff,” Ari rolled his eyes.

“No, not quite, but I’m sure they’d accept you all the same,” Ari almost felt offended by the hat, but before he could comment it continued, “Honestly, I believe you’d fit more in Ravenclaw so I’ll have you there.”

“Wait, don’t, please,” Ari begged, “I have to be in Slytherin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of cliffhanger...   
> Thank you everyone whose left comments and kudos on the service.


	5. The Potion's Master's Son

**Hogwarts School - September 1**

“No one has to be anywhere,” the hat had the gall to laugh at him, “And I’ve made my choice.”

“No,” Ari said, possibly out loud but he wasn’t certain.

“You think you can go against the sorting hat?” The hat said, not seeming too upset by the resistance.

“I have to be in Slytherin,” Ari repeated, having enough control over himself now to not speak aloud.

“Why is that?” The hat asked.

“I need the friends I have there,” Ari said, “And I want to follow in my dad’s footsteps. I want to be as great as him, I won’t be able to do that in Ravenclaw.”

“Dear boy, do you think great people don’t come out of every house?” The hat questioned.

“It’s not the same,” he said.

“Oh, very well,” the hat said, “but be careful whose footsteps you follow, you never know where they lead.”

“What do you mean?” Ari asked, but the hat had already begun to yell out to the crowd.

“Slytherin!” 

A reasonable cheer came from the Slytherin table and as soon as the hat was removed Ari was making his way over to the Slytherin table, where Draco had secured his spot.

“Took you long enough,” Draco said, looking annoyed.

“Well we can’t all have our fate decided without the hat even messing up our hair,” Ari teased.

“I think you were definitely the longest,” Pansy cut in from across the table.

“No, Longbottom must’ve been longer,” Daphne argued, “Must have been an hour on his head.”

Ari rolled his eyes at the hyperbole.

The rest of the students were sorted quickly, a few more adding to Slytherin’s numbers including Blaise Zabini. Once all students were settled, Dumbledore stood and made his way to his post

“I have just a few words before the feast.” He began, “Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”

And with those words the tables were lined with more food that Ari had ever seen at once. Even the Malfoy Gala’s never had so much.

“He’s straight barmy, I say,” Daphne said as she began helping herself to food. Ari and the others in earshot nodded, and did the same.

They passed the feast cheerily, though Draco tried a couple more times to figure why Ari took so long with the hat. Ari dodged the question again. While watching the teachers table. His father sat between a gangly, pale man with a purple turban around his head and McGonagall. His father gave him a nod once, when they met eyes, but otherwise was engaged in conversation with his new colleagues. McGonagall seemed to eye him a few times throughout the feast and smiled fondly at Severus after every instance Ari caught. The man with the turban seemed a bit nervous through the feast but Ari caught his glance once, and felt that strange tingly in his scar again, but brushed it off, and brought his thoughts back to his meal and friends.

As dinner came to a close Dumbledore rose to his feet once again.

“Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.” He began, “I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.”

Ari was sure Dumbledore was eyeing the Gryffindor table critically.

“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch. I’d also like to take this moment to introduce a new staff member.”

A few whispers went through the hall as Severus stood from his seat and Dumbledore continued.

“Severus Snape has graciously agreed to take up the Potions Professor position as well as filling the Slytherin Head of House position, to allow Professor Slughorn a long needed retirement.”

Severus nodded towards the students before returning to his seat, a polite applause rounded through the hall.

“On that note, there has been a slight change in staff, as Professor Quirinus Quirrell has taken over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year.” 

The man in the Purple Turban stood and smiled at the crowd, seeming very shaky and nervous. Ari couldn’t help but feel he seemed too uncertain of himself to properly teach defense.

“Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ari, “He can’t be serious.” Draco stated. “They can’t have anything deadly in a school.”

“I’m sure he’s just being dramatic, to scare away the younger students,” Ari wasn’t sure he believed his own words.

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” Dumbledore ended cheerfully.

As the words began to float above his head, the deafening roar of tone deaf children filled the air. Ari couldn’t help but flinch and Daphne went as far as to cover her ears at the sound.

_ “What in the world is that awful screeching,”  _ cried Scitalis, rustling just under Ari’s collar. Ari quickly reached his hand to his neck, calming the snake and keeping him from poking his head out. 

Draco, seeing the faint rustling of Ari’s collar, chuckled quietly, unheard by most of the surrounding students.

“Guess he doesn’t like the siren’s call of Hogwarts,” Draco whispered. Ari couldn’t help laughing at that.

Once the song was over a harsh looking brown haired girl came up to them, “Alright, first years, you’ll be following me to get to your common room. Be quick, I won’t be waiting for lollygaggers.”

And with that she was off, Ari and Draco shared a look before quickly standing and rushing after her, the others were quick to follow behind as well.

They were escorted through a maze of stairways until eventually being led to what appeared to be the dungeons. The stone walls were barely lit with sparse candles, though Ari could see without too much trouble. They were eventually stopped before a blank wall. 

“This is the entryway to the Slytherin Common Rooms.” The girl stated, “If you say the password while walking along this wall, the door will appear here.”

She turned towards the wall and stated clearly “Semper Purum”. Suddenly a portion of the wall broke off from the rest and pulled itself to the side.

“In you get.” The girl said, waving her hand towards the door.

Without any additional encouragement the first year Slytherins spilled into the common room. 

Once everyone was through, the door closed and the girl stood facing the new students. Ari noticed a few Slytherins hanging about in the common room, lounging on couches and quietly chatting with others. While dark, there were a few reading lamps dispersed throughout the area, making it a possible study area. A few bookshelves lined a far wall and near the door hung a board, somehow already filled with notices. There were a few windows, but Ari couldn’t make out anything through them, it just looked entirely dark. He thought he saw a shadow move across one, but figured it’d just be a trick of the light.

“My name is Gemma Farley. I’m the female fifth year prefect and if you have any trouble with simple things throughout the year I’d advise you to come to me first. I’ve been charged with watching over you firsties this year, so it’s my responsibility to make sure you get to your classes and find everything without getting too lost.” For whatever reason, Farley didn’t seem at all pleased with this.

”At breakfast and lunch this first week, I’ll be waiting at the end of the meal to take you to your classes, and I’ll be at your classrooms at the end of your classes to make you get between them in a timely fashion. I encourage you to memorize the routes I show you as I won’t be doing so after the first week is done. I leave for breakfast at seven, if you’re not here, I will not wait.”

She gave a hard look at the children before her, no doubt waiting to see if someone would comment. No one did, and she continued.

“Your dormitories are just down those hallways, girls to the right, boys to the left. You’ll find your baggage by your beds. Any questions?”

The students shook their heads, and she nodded.

“Off to bed then.” 

The students rushed off. Ari and Draco were the first at their room, quickly collapsing into their side by side beds. Ari took in the room happily, noting the five beds, each with thick green curtains to surround the bed for privacy. His trunk lay at the foot of his bed with a Slytherin colored hat and scarf laid across it, and to the left of his bed a nightstand held Scitalis’ heated terrarium, which would be mandatory for winter nights, along with a new green and silver tie and a small letter. Curiously, noting that no one else seemed to have a letter, he picked it up and opened it.

_ Ari, _

_ At 6AM leave your common room and head to the right. At the first turn make a left and stop once you see the portrait of a snake charmer on the right hand wall. Knock on a stone beside the painting and I will let you in. _

_ Your Father. _

Ari chuckled a bit at the curt writing but placed it back beside the bed. He set himself an alarm, a charm his father made sure he would master, stating “I will not have you ruining my good name by being late. He then shifts his snake from around his neck and into the terrarium.

“Have you really gone the whole night with that snake around your neck?” Zabini asked from his bed across the room. 

Ari smiled and turned to the other boy. Of his housemates, he knew Zabini the least, since from what Ari recalled, most of his summers and holidays were spent out of the country even though the Malfoy’s invited him and his mother to their various galas.

“He’s small, I often forget he’s even there,” Ari explained. “Though I’ve been told to keep him confined to the room now that we’re settled.”

“Yeah, sure,” Draco scoffed. “I bet he’ll be on your neck everyday.”

Ari hummed noncommittally. Crabbe and Goyle, the other two slytherin boys who Ari did see at the Malfoy galas seemed settled so Ari pulled out his deck of exploding snap.

“Who's up for some first night competition?” All four other boys responded quickly, moving to the center of the room. 

\---

The next morning found Ari standing before a portrait of a snake charmer. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Ari stated to the swaying snake. The charmer didn't seem to notice him, captivated by the snake who raised its head to Ari. 

“ _ A speaker, it's been a good while since I last met a hatchling speaker _ .” Ari was confused for a moment, having been sure he was speaking plain English, however he brushed off that curiosity for another.

“ _ Who was the last one _ ,” Ari asked. The snake looked about to answer when the portrait swung open.

“In,” his father said curtly.

Ari heard the snake call to him as the door swung closed,  _ “Come speak with me again soon, hatchling.” _

“I told you to knock, not converse with the door,” Severus chastised. Looking tired as ever. Ari adopted a guilty look and muttered an apology.

“I only wish for your safety, you can't let anyone know you're a parselmouth, not even the portraits.”

Ari thought his father was being a bit paranoid but nodded as he made his way to the couch where his father had begun preparing tea.

“Is this meeting just to tell me to be more careful,” Ari asked as he grabbed one of the cups. Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's cheeky comment.

“I wanted to ask if you felt any presence attempting to invade your mind last night,” Severus responded.

Ari was quickly going to say no but he hesitated for a moment, remembering the strange tingle in his scar last night. He absentmindedly rubbed at the raised line. His father noticed immediately.

“Did it hurt?” Severus asked, worried in his voice.

“No,” Ari said, “it was just a tingle. It didn't feel like anyone reading my mind, just like….” Ari cut himself off, not wanting to sound stupid.

“Like what,” Severus pushed.

Ari sighed, unwilling to hide anything from his father. “Like someone was noticing me.” 

Severus’ forehead wrinkled in thought. “I would like you to keep track of every time that happens again.” Ari nodded.

“Beyond that,” Severus continued, “I simply wanted to congratulate you on getting into Slytherin, not that I wouldn’t have been happy if you’d ended up in any other house.”

“I don’t belong in any other house,” Ari responded, and Severus rolled his eyes.

“Alright, off to breakfast with you, I’ll be handing out class schedules partway through the meal.”

Ari gave his father a quick hug before heading out.

\----

Breakfast was a cheerful affair despite the early hour. Ari himself would have liked more sleep but that was hardly the fault of the early mealtime so he powered through crankiness and cheerfully regarded his housemates. 

Draco was not so willing to forgive his meal, harshly stabbing at his sausages and muttering what a waste of good sleep breakfast was. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to share his sentiment as they stared blankly into the distance while shoving food in their face. Zabini was the only one willing to have a pleasant conversation with Ari, stating he was always an early riser before anyway.

“I hear we'll be starting classes today, so you think this lot will be up and willing to pay attention by the first lesson?” Zabini teased, gesturing to the other boys.

The girls rolled their eyes at the sleepy boys' antics.

“You had more than enough time to get a decent night's sleep,” Daphne chastised, “what could have possibly kept you up?”

“It's called male bonding, Daph,” Draco grumbled.

“It's called disregarding your young mind's need for sleep in order to spend more time playing exploding snap,” Severus stated, coming up behind them with a stack of papers. 

“You told him, already?” Draco whined at Ari. Who was just as shocked at his father's knowledge as everyone else.

“No,” Severus responded, “but you just confirmed it for me.” Draco blushed.

Once the first years had all received a timetable Severus moved on.

The meal passed quickly, as did the trip to their first class, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Quirinus Quirrell. 

Ari was looking greatly forward to the class at first, but then Quirrell started talking and he had to stop himself from groaning. The professor stuttered and mumbled through his whole introduction. Without much pause, explaining that the class would almost entirely be learning the theory, but were encouraged to practice the spells discussed outside of class. 

“Th-th-this c-c-class will-ll m-m-m--”  _ mostly focus on how to protect yourself from vague threats and alert others of your need of aid,  _ Quirrell eventually got out.

He had written out on the board what the general year would consist of, learning wise. From the basics of recognizing dangerous creatures, to how to create colored sparks and smoke screens. 

Draco raised his hand after the explanation that the class would not be covering any shield or attack spells to defend themselves with.

“What if we actually need to defend ourselves from danger,” Draco asked. Quirrell looked a bit taken aback by the idea.

“Y-y-you’re n-n--”  _ not allowed to use magic outside the school, and the school grounds are completely safe for students, so you needn’t worry about such things. You’ll learn more concrete defense moves in later years.  _

A groan rang out through the class. While it made sense in principle, the idea of learning nothing exciting in defense class all year was a bit discouraging. Ari, having already glanced through the textbook, was certain this class would be much too easy for him, and likely for most of his friends.

Ari raised his hand, an idea coming to him.

“You mentioned already that you encourage self study of practical defense magic,” Ari stated, “Would you be willing to list simple spells that would be relevant to defending against the things you mention in class, so we might study the use of those on our own?”

For just a moment, Ari saw a flash in the professor’s eyes, and a slight smirk on his face.

“While I w-w-would love to encourage y-y-your advanced learning, I c-c-cannot in good conscience allow y-y-you to study such spells on your own.” Quirrell stated, his stutter fading just slightly and his eyes taking on a harder and more focused appearance, like he was analyzing Ari. Ari almost expected the brush in his mind that he connected to someone attempting legilimency on him but it didn’t come. Instead, Quirrel quickly moved on to his usual stuttering every word and nervously shifting gaze. 

Eventually the class finally ended, and everyone was pretty quick to gather their things and rush out. Ari felt a vague tingle in his forehead, causing him to look up and survey the area. He noticed Quirrell staring at him, and once they made eye contact the professor gestured to Ari to come over. Ari was already the last one in class, the other students rushing out, ready for lunch and to be away from the stuttering professor.

Ari went up to Quirrell at the front of the class, brows knit together in confusion. “Sir?”

“Your q-q-question has caught my at-t-tention,” Quirrell stated. Standing up close, Ari could see a vague flickering in Quirrell’s eyes as they studied him. “I would not be able to t-t-teach the whole class extra defensive s-s-spells, however one curious student…I do not wish to stifle y-y-your thirst for knowledge.”

Ari was overjoyed at the idea, getting to study advanced spells with a teacher’s guidance, even a nervous and stuttering teacher, would greatly help him get ahead of everyone else in the class. His previously forming plans of looking up the spells he’d need himself not sounding nearly as promising against this new option.

Quirrell could tell Ari was onboard before Ari even said anything and quickly continued. “I would, however, greatly appreciate it if y-y-you didn’t tell any of your classmates, I fear they’d become jealous, and I wouldn’t be able to handle helping everyone in such a way. Promise?” Ari thought on the statement a moment but nodded, resolving that he’d help Draco extra with potions to make up for it.

“You may come here, Saturday after breakfast.” Quirrell finished. Ari said a quick “thank you” and “goodbye” before rushing off to lunch.

When later questioned regarding his brief absence, Ari only stated that he’d stayed behind to ask for further clarification on what they’d be studying over the year. Zabini rolled his eyes, but otherwise they all just shifted back to their previous topic, Quidditch tryouts.

The fact that first years were not allowed was a subject of great disdain amongst the group, who wanted the chance to try desperately.

Millicent Bulstrode was a welcome addition to the conversation stating that it was her dream to be a beater for the Hollyhead Harpies. They each came up with a game plan for watching the Slytherin practice and taking notes to practice later on together.

The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully for Ari. While he enjoyed some classes, charms and herbology in particular, he was much too excited to focus on much at all. Astronomy was an odd stand out for him. They spent the first class star gazing, the professor having them mark down any constellations they already knew, with the intention of going over them next class. Ari found more peace than he’d have thought, gazing up at the sky and noting down everything he could remember of the glimmering lights. 

He was nearly vibrating with excitement when Friday came around, which wasn't unnoticed by the breakfast table. 

“How can you be this excited for potions?” Pansy asked, “Didn't you basically grow up in a potions class?” 

“He’s just excited to see his  _ Daddy, _ ” came the snide remark of an older Slytherin. Ari brushed it off. A few vague comments had been made of a similar nature throughout the week but Ari decided ignoring it was better than making himself upset over it.

Truth be told, Ari was more excited at the idea of showing off his skills and getting to work with the slow, delicate, nature of a potion again, than he was to see his father. Though he did feel the distance between them in the last week, he knew it was mostly due to his father wanting him to have a more normal experience at school, and not feel like he had a parent watch his every move. Ari appreciated the sentiment, but still felt the separation deeply.

When the class did come around Ari was happily waiting at his seat by Draco when his father entered the room from his attached office.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,” Snape began. The whole room hushed as he spoke in a commanding and even tone. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I expect.”

A cool shutter seemed to move through the class at his words.

“I will be going over the basics of preparing ingredients for the first half of the class, and then for the second half will expect you to prepare a cure for boils using what you have learned. It should be an easy task, made even easier if any of you have bothered to open your text before coming to class.”

Ari couldn't help but smirk, his father's eyes resting on him very briefly before going back to surveying the class.

“Would anyone like to show off to the class that they are capable of reading a textbook?” Snape asked.

A few students raised their hands, Ari and Draco included but Snape did not yet turn to them.

“Ms. Patil, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Patil, whose hand had been raised confidently, seemed to stumble on the question. 

“Um...uh...I know it's to do with sleeping.” she stated.

“Well let's try again, Mr. Finnigan, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

“I'm sure it's in a liver or something,” he stated, most students now had their hands and heads down, all decidedly unsure they could answer any question given. 

“Alright, one last attempt, Mr. Goyle,” Snape turned to the Slytherins now, “What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” 

Goyle looked decidedly upset to be called on, having not had his hand raised to begin with but did his best to think up and answer, “I think one is used against werewolves?” He asked more than answered.

“Pity, it seems you all have some studying to do,” Draco and Ari rolled their eyes but a huffing across the room caught their attention.

“That's hardly fair, those questions were impossible.” Came the brash words of Ron Weasley. “I bet your own son couldn't answer them, that's why you didn't call on him. You didn't want him to make you look bad.”

Ari almost laughed at that, but kept himself composed as he saw his father smirk. 

“Mr. Snape, can you recall an answer to any of my questions?”

Ari smiled brightly at that, “Adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood will create a sleeping potion so strong it's known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is found in the  _ stomach _ of a goat. And monkshood and wolfsbane are the same, also going by the name aconite.” He glanced over at the young Weasley whose face was bright red.

“All shockingly correct,” his father stated a bit mischievously. “5 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn.”

Weasley looked ready to speak again but the whole of his year gave him an unsettling look and he simply put his head down.

The rest of the class passed eventlessly for the most part, save Longbottom nearly melting his cauldron. The only thing stopping him was Snape's quick action of halting the boy before he could add his ingredient without turning off the heat. Longbottom spent a long minute apologizing but this was only met with an eye roll and a command to pay better attention to the instructions.

Ari's came out perfectly of course, which he knew his father took pride in even if his only response when Ari turned it in was a curt nod. 

Ari was quick to leave, not wanting to linger but was stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder.

“If you'd be agreeable, you may have dinner with me in my rooms tonight.” Snape stated quietly, ensuring none would hear. 

Ari smiled brightly, “Yes, I definitely am  _ agreeable _ .”

Snape rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone but let his son exit. 

Waiting outside the class was none other than Ron Weasley sneering at Ari as he exited. 

“You think you're so funny, don't you. I bet you and that slimy git planned that, just to make fun of Gryffindor’s.” Weasley accused, face still red as he stepped closer to Ari. Ari calmly walked away

“You don't need my help looking foolish. Besides, it was you who brought me into it,” Ari called as he walked away. He could swear he felt the tingle in his forehead just as a strange breath of air passed by him, causing him to step aside. As he turned he saw a strange puke yellow light pass by his head, and was able to see Weasley with his wand out looking smug at first and then shocked.

“Did you just try to hex me while my back was turned?” Ari questioned. His wand already in his hand and pointing at the red head. Weasley ran before Ari could get a spell out, and Ari sighed, lowering his wand, having not been sure what spell he'd have attempted anyway.

“Dueling in the halls is very much against school rules,” stated a quiet voice. 

Ari looked around confused before his eyes found Quirrell resting against a wall. 

“Professor Quirrell,” Ari said in greeting, “I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention.”

“Oh n-no, of course not.” Quirrell stated shrugging. “Weasley started it of course.”

Ari was unable to speak further as Quirrell made his way into the potions class. Ari had half a mind to follow the man, perhaps to question his disappearing stutter, but decided he'd rather go to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the encouragement. I'll be honest in that I'm bouncing off the walls waiting week to week to post these for you guys but I wanna take my time editing and give myself a good buffer for the rest of Part 1.


	6. A Classroom Duel

**Hogwarts Dungeons - September 6, 1991**

Ari purposefully arrived a bit early for dinner with his father, hoping to have a quick chat with the snake without being chastised.

The snake seemed to immediately perk up when Ari came into its view.

_ “Hello, speaker,” _ it greeted pleasantly.  _ “Come for a chat?” _

Ari smiled at the snake but then gave a nervous look to the charmer. The painted snake seemed to understand his thoughts immediately and chuckled.  _ “Worry not about the old charmer, he notices nothing. I have kept many secrets in my day.” _

_ “Secrets of past Parselmouths _ ?” Ari asked immediately. The snake nodded slowly.

_ “They are the only ones who tell me secrets, though I sometimes happen across others while adventuring through other portraits.” _

_ “Are their other speakers at this school?” _ Ari asked, desperately curious.

The snake seemed to deliberate a moment before answering.  _ “I have not encountered a student who was a speaker in fifty or so years. Though it's possible one may have slipped my attention, I am doubtful. Speakers are often drawn to me.” _

_ “Who was the last one?” _ The snake seemed unwilling to answer this.

_ “I do not reveal the secrets of other speakers. You will have to encounter them yourself.” _

Ari was unable to pry further, as the door opened to a sour faced potions master.

“What did I say?”

“I'm sorry father I couldn't help it,” Ari pouted. “I made sure no one was around.”

Severus looked ready to chastise him more but instead just shook his head. “Come in.”

Ari immediately made his way over to the small coffee table in front of the couch, where two plates of food were set out along with drinks and some extra sides of dinner rolls and potatoes.

“It's just the same as what everyone in the great hall is having, but I figured I may as well take advantage of working here and start having you by for dinner once a week, instead of being an embarrassingly overbearing presence in your regular school life.” Severus explained as he moved to sit by Ari who was already setting up to stuff his face.

“You're not embarrassing,” Ari said, though his mind drifted back to the jibes he'd been getting over the course of the week.

“Not yet, perhaps,” Severus responded, giving Ari’s head a pat. “But I'm sure the other students don't make it very easy to not be embarrassed by my presence.”

“I'm not affected by their opinions, they just wish they had an awesome professor for a father.”

Severus rolled his eyes at the obvious exaggeration.

“I'm already hailed by all years as much too scary and stern. I believe they're already calling me the dungeon bat.” Ari chuckled and nodded at the silly nickname. “Either way I'd prefer you not go dueling in hallways over it.”

“Quirrel told you?” Ari said, shocked to have been outed so quickly.

“It was a good conversation starter on his part. ‘Y-y-your s-s-son is d-d-dueling in the h-h-hall.’” Severus’ impression had Ari giggling, forgetting to feel betrayed. 

“It was hardly a duel, Weasley shot one spell at me.”

“Ah, so it was the Weasley brat,” Ari was immediately upset with himself for revealing such a thing.

“Please don't say anything. If he gets in trouble it'll just make him wanna fight me more.”

“Ari, I'm hardly so terrible a Slytherin that I would make it obvious that I was punishing him for attacking you. But I won't just sit back while my son is bullied.”

“It's hardly bullying,” Ari looked up at his father who looked to be carefully calculating the state of his food. “Besides I think I can handle myself.”

“You're a child, you shouldn't have to worry over such things,” Severus snapped. Ari patted his father's arm.

“I'm not worried,” he smiled. His father looked at him and shook his head.

The rest of the dinner was spent discussing the previous week, which was mostly Ari complaining about the ease of his classes. As the night came to a close Severus seemed to recall their Monday morning chat.

“Have you felt the tingling in your forehead at all?” Ari had tried to keep track but while he knew it had occurred a few times, he was only able to recall one instance with clarity.

“I felt it when Weasley shot that silly spell at me.” Severus’ brow furrowed but he nodded.

“Continue keeping track,” he stated as he led his child to the door. 

\---

The next day after breakfast saw Ari standing in the Defense classroom a bit confused. Quirrell, it seemed, had gone through the effort of clearing some space in the center of the room, at one end was a little dummy with a fake wand. 

Ari looked around the room, and seeing no sign of the professor, walked over to the dummy, inspecting it. As he got closer to it it seemed to come alive jerking a bit more upright and flicking its wrist toward Ari. A little white light shot from the dummy and Ari felt a vague tingle in his forehead as he shifted to the side to avoid it. 

The dummy turned more toward him and flicked its wrist again. This time the light was faster and pale yellow. Ari dodged it again. The dummy kept casting at quicker speeds, some doing slight curves that Ari had to put more effort into dodging, the color kept changing, green, orange, red, purple, eventually repeating but with varying shades and intensities. As he dodged the tingling feeling on his head became stronger. Eventually, be it from exhaustion, the spells becoming too fast, or both Ari was hit. He was hit in the arm but almost immediately his entire body seemed to pulse with a shudder that originated at his scar. 

He didn't have much time to consider this before he registered a faint clapping.

“Well d-done, Mr. Snape,” came Quirrell's voice from the doorway, where he seemed to have been leaning for quite a time. “I was going t-to start with the basics of d-dodging, but perhaps we c-can move past that to actual d-defensive spells.”

Ari was proud to have quickly passed that first step. Ready to finally learn some useful magic. Quirrell stated that they'd start with learning a shield charm. 

Quirrell demonstrated the wand move slowly, allowing Ari to attempt to follow along.

“It will c-create a shield w-with a circular shape with the line you d-draw acting as its center d-divider. If you start too low s-someone may clip your forehead. Too high and you may off b-balance yourself in the attempt, or take too long to cast, milliseconds are what make the difference in d-defense. You'll always want to keep careful thought of whether it's more useful to s-save your magic and dodge or not lose footing and shield. It's all very tactical but you'll have to learn it if you ever want to be half d-decent at dueling.”

Ari listened intently as Quirrell explained, though became slightly confused at the last remark.

“What if I'm uninterested in dueling?” Quirrell seemed to give a little snort.

“Considering your father, if you never learned to properly duel I'd wonder if it wasn't a waste of his genes.” Ari was definitely confused at that.

“My father doesn't duel, though?” Quirrell laughed outright at the statement. 

“Yes, and hippogriffs don't fly.” He chuckled to himself but upon seeing Ari's blatant confusion sobered himself. “Ask him about it.” 

The topic was put aside from then, more focus being on Ari's timing and accuracy with the wand movement.

“I'll be honest, I won't be surprised if you can't do this spell all year, but it helps to practice now, by the time you have enough control over your magic you'll be able to shield in your sleep. You can practice these wand movements for the next week. Next week I'll have some spells that are more feasible for young ones, but still effective.”

Ari nodded, prepared to leave at the clear dismissal, however felt prompted to stay.

“Professor?” he asked. Quirrell looked at him with a raised eyebrow, urging him on. “Why don’t you stutter so much now, as you do in class.”

Quirrell seemed to blink, having obviously not noticed, and chuckled lightly. “It seems I became a bit relaxed while teaching you. Perhaps it is due to the lack of dozens of watching eyes.”

Ari nodded. “I'm glad you get to relax sometimes then.” And made his way out.

\---

The early weeks of the school year passed quickly, filled with so much new information in so little time. Ari, Draco, and Millicent had all ventured into the Quidditch stands to watch the Slytherin tryouts, analyzing their movements and writing down what they'd have to work on to make the team next year. They were all thankfully interested in different positions. And didn't feel they needed to compete with each other. They intended to practice just as soon as Hooch gave them permission to use the broom shed outside class (they were slowly wearing her down), but until then they watched the Quidditch practice and took notes. The team captain, Flint, had taken notice of their interest and said he'd put in a good word with Hooch.

“We could use a few eager souls next year,” Flint had stated.

He hadn’t told his father about the strange occurrence with the dummy, having not been sure how to bring up his private lessons with Quirrell, though his father voiced a theory that whatever caused his scar may have caused him to be more sensitive to magic, but asked that he still kept track. Ari wasn't sure yet how to question him about the dueling, and decided the question could be put off.

Meanwhile, Quirrell seemed to be an excellent defense teacher, when not surrounded by a bunch of students. His stuttering during class persisted but seemed almost completely gone when he spoke with Ari. Draco had at one point questioned where he ran off too Saturday mornings but he just said he was doing self study, and wanted the chance to be alone a bit. Given that almost every other second of his walking day was spent with his Slytherin friends, none of them took it too personally, and let it go quickly.

In mid-October Ari had been sure he was casting protego properly, but wanted to test it before showing off the Quirrell, so he left breakfast a little early and headed to the defense classroom. As Ari expected the dummy was already set up, though not yet active as it had been the first day. Quirrell had not taught him how to activate it, but he’d watched Quirrell do it a couple times. All it took was a whispered “animate”, and three taps on the head. Ari tried it, but it didn’t work, so he thought back to the last time he’d seen Quirrell turn it on. 

Quirrell always did it when Ari was otherwise distracted but Ari had been able to catch it a few times. He focused on what Quirrell had said, but he was sure he only ever said “animate”. Ari tried again, and it seemed to jerk a bit. Telling Ari it had turned on. Ari smiled, pleased with himself, and stepped back. He carefully cast Protego as the dummy started to fully animate and turn towards him, the first shot it cast was always the slowest and Ari stood still as it hit his newly made shield and bounced back towards the dummy. 

The moment the spell made contact Ari’s forehead began to tingle enough to cause him pause. Since he was now feeling that odd tingling just about every Saturday, he’d begun to tune it out, only registering it when it became more intense, which only seemed to happen when he was hit with a spell.. He wasn’t sure how to broach the topic with his father, though it seemed perfectly in line with Severus’ theory about him being more magically sensitive, though he was unsure why. He rubbed at his forehead, hoping to ease the intensity, just as he noticed Quirrell, standing near the entrance, looking utterly shocked.

“M-m-mr. Snape, how,” he didn’t seem able to formulate a full question. Ari assumed he was rightfully shocked at his proficiency of Protego, though Quirrell’s eyes didn’t leave the dummy.

“I’ve been practicing a lot,” Ari stated, and Quirrell looked to him, seeming to register the boy fully, before nodding.

“I can see that,” the man stated, “how did you activate the dummy?”

Ari’s brows knit together at the man’s question. “It was on when I came in.” The lie was easy and planned.

The feeling in his forehead, which had not yet fully faded, seemed to strengthen a moment before dying down completely.

“Y-yes,” Quirrell responded, “must have forgotten.”

Quirrell spent the lesson testing out Ari’s shield, having the dummy cast stronger and faster spells at it until it broke. 

“That’s a very strong shield you’re able to make, all things considered,” It had stood up to about five spells. Quirrell had stated that that was not a good estimate of how much power it could actually protect against, since it was just little blasts of neutral energy. But Ari believed it to be a success.

“Shield charms are all well and good against direct spells, you could likely stop any spell any third year has learned thus far.” Quirrell’s praise seemed too nice, Ari waited for the ‘But’. 

“However,” there it was, “what would you do against a troll?”

Ari was immediately taken aback. “Why would you bring up trolls?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Quirrell said, face looking very serious, but Ari thought there was a strange twinkle in his eyes. “I’m t-terribly frightened of them.”

“Alright, so what’s the best defense against a troll?” Ari asked.

“Not getting caught alone with one.” Ari rolled his eyes, “Or, if you must, blunt force trauma to the head. I’ve found a good method of using  _ bombarda  _ directed at the head...but sometimes it’s a bit too strong.”

“Why would it being too strong be a problem? Wouldn’t it just be better at taking them out.” Ari question.

Quirrell shrugged, “In theory yes. In practice...bit messy. However that is beside the point for I will not be teaching you such a spell, it may have disastrous consequences for my classroom.”

Ari chose not to disagree, though mentally noted the spell, to possibly practice later.

“Either way, put up your shield, I shall test a real spell against you.”

Ari was a bit nervous, being put on the spot so suddenly. Quirrell always seemed to think with two different brains, switching from idea to idea without thought to the previous one. Ari readied himself and cast the shield, using as much strength as he could muster.

“ _ Expelliarmus _ ,” Quirrell stated with a quick flick of his wrist.

Ari saw and felt nothing for a quick moment. Blackness everywhere. He heard a faint shushing sound, and a calm voice but nothing more. As quick as it had come it was over, with Quirrell kneeling beside him looking a bit distraught.

“Mr. Snape, are you alright?” Ari nodded vaguely, feeling mostly fine if a little shaken. He felt a tingling sensation running through his body, And his fingers raised to his scar. 

“I guess it's not strong enough to block a spell,” Ari muttered.

“On the contrary, you blocked the spell just fine.” Quirrell seemed to chuckle. “But it seems you weren't in control enough to stop the magical kickback. Not usually something wizards think about but with your small size and limited magical core it seems it overtook you a bit.”

Ari was confused, never having heard of such a thing, but shrugged it off. He'd never heard of a lot of things.

“Is your head feeling alright?” Quirrell asked, noticing Ari rubbing at his scar instinctively.

“Yes,” Ari stated hesitantly. 

“Y-your scar…” Quirrell started, reaching out slightly as if about to touch it himself, “how did it come to be?”

“I dunno,” Ari responded with a shrug, “I've had it since before my father found me. He wasn't able to find any remedy for it.”

“Mark's like that are often left by dark curses, especially if you can't heal them.” Quirrell mused, mostly to himself. Ari could feel the warmth from Quirrell’s fingers hovering above his head.

“Who would want to curse a baby?” Ari asked.

Quirrell seemed to pull himself from his own musing, drawing his arm back and standing. “Who indeed.” He responded. “I'm sure you could use a rest. We'll call it a day here.” And just like that he was gone. Leaving a pondering Ari in his place

\----

Ari found himself focusing on his conversation with Quirrell throughout the rest of the week, which his friends had taken notice of. For the most part they had distracted teacher’s when he obviously wasn’t listening, Pansy even going out of her way to interrupt Professor McGonagall calling on him midway through to state that she didn’t quite understand the wand movement and needed another demonstration, which gave Draco just enough time to whisper the answer to the question she’d asked. 

Because of this, Ari was not surprised when at lunch on Wednesday, they all sat around him with expectant looks.

“What is going on with you?” Blaise asked, shaking his head.

“You haven’t paid attention to a single thing a professor has said all week.” Draco chimed in.

“And you’ve spent all of our study sessions staring off into space.” Pansy continued.

Ari shook his head, “I’m sorry guys, I guess I’ve just had a lot on my mind. I’ll work on focusing more.” They all gave him a disbelieving but otherwise continued onto a new topic.

“Did you guys see the Quidditch schedule? First game is us against Gryffindor, mid November.” Millicent stated.

“Guaranteed win, first game,” Draco snorted. Ari shrugged.

“I dunno, the Weasley twins make good beaters,” Ari stated. The group looked at him in mild shock and confusion.

“How would you know how good their team is? We haven’t seen them play yet.” Ari ducked his head a bit at the attention but his smirk told all.

“They practice on Tuesday evenings and they don’t check the bleachers for spies.”

Flint happened to be walking by at that point and stopped in his tracks.

“What’s this I hear about an ickle firstie snooping on enemy teams?” Ari fought a blush.

“I wasn’t snooping, really. I just was curious how the other teams ran practice.”

“And how does Wood run his practice.” Flint asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Ari began to vaguely cover some key differences he’d noticed and Flint, who’d started off looking skeptical, began to listen with interest.

“I think the main key is Wood often has his players go through team drills, whereas you tend to focus on ensuring individuals know their positions.” Ari concluded. “Both have benefits, but if you started incorporating some of his techniques, you’d likely have an unstoppable team.”

Flint nodded. “You’ve got a good head kid.” As he stood straighter to head over to his yearmates, he added “I look forward to seeing you at our next practice.”

While Ari, Draco, and Millicent had always made a point of going to every practice they could, this seemed almost like a direct order to not miss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post, my vacation got the best of me. But thank you all for the wonderful comments from last time.


	7. Samhain

**Quidditch Pitch - October 21**

The next Monday Ari, Draco, and Millicent showed up to practice as usual, all shuffling to the Slytherin bleachers. The Slytherin team was on the ground, with Flint already actively yelling at them about cardio as they ran around the pitch behind him. 

“Why would you need cardio?” Millicent asked, looking entirely displeased with the idea of running. 

“Maneuvering the broom actually takes a fair amount of effort. You need endurance to keep up with the constant back and forth of the game. Plus keeping your form on the broom, takes a lot of leg strength.” Draco said haughtily. Millicent was glaring at him the moment he started talking. Once Draco noticed her gaze he cleared his throat nervously. “What? I’m just talking about the realities of play.”

“It was rhetorical,” Millicent responded. Draco scooted away from her nervously.

Before anything further could be said, Flint had noticed them sitting up in the stands and pulled Higgs aside, pointy up to them. Higgs grabbed his broom from the pitch center and another one that had been sitting next to it. 

Ari tapped Draco and gestured to the seeker who was flying over to them.

“Hey Snape,” Higgs called and he came up, “looking to get some real practice in?” 

Higgs held out the extra broom he’d grabbed. 

Ari couldn’t get on the broom fast enough. 

The next morning Ari couldn’t help his smiling as he and his fellow first years walked to breakfast.

“You need to stop before you smile makes me vomit.” Draco moaned. Still half asleep and constantly veering off course since he refused to open his eyes.

“I refuse to let you bring me down.” Ari responded. As they neared the great hall he saw the Slytherin beaters, Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick. Ari hadn’t spoken to them at all during the practice, since Higgs had him competing to get the practice snitch for most of practice time. 

Ari gave them a polite nod as he walked by which they only returned with a sneer. Just like that Ari’s smile was gone.

Ari, as usual, showed up a bit early for dinner with his father that Friday. Enjoying his short chats with the serpent in the painting. His father had practically given up on scolding him after the fifth week, stating that he would be better off teaching Ari concealment charms. It only took Ari a week but he was benefitting from Quirrell’s lessons, which were often centered around focusing on intent. Quirrell had even suggested he start meditating to help focus his magic, which Ari already had been doing for Occlumency. 

When he arrived he quietly muttered the charm his father taught him “Celorum”. 

_“Hello, little speaker,”_ said the snake in the painting, who had previously divulged her name to be Spectatrix. _“I see you’ve learned a new trick.”_ Ari smiled, though he knew the snake could not see.

 _“Father doesn’t want me to be seen talking with snakes.”_ Spectatrix chuckled at that.

“ _Well I hope you’re very good at casting that spell, or else someone may break it.”_ She stated.

“ _Father says anyone who tries could break the spell,”_ Ari mused. _“The trick is to not give them a reason to try.”_ Spectatrix nodded.

 _“Yes,”_ she agreed, _“that does help. However, I recall a speaker in the past coming up with a bit of a better solution.”_

 _“What was it?”_ Ari implored her. 

_“Well, he hypothesized that a spell uttered in Parseltongue, could only be broken in Parseltongue. Making him only knowable by other speakers, of which there were no others at the time.”_ Ari stood blinking in shock. Having never even considered a spell could be done in Parseltongue. Also at the idea of another speaker during a time when there were no others.

 _“Why weren’t there any other speakers?”_ Ari asked. Spectatrix made a motion that seemed like a shrug. 

_“It runs in a family.”_ Ari was going to ask further but the door swung open and his father stood, peering down, gaze resting to the left of his head. He stepped slightly to the side, allowing the disguised Ari to move past him. 

“You’re too loud to be effective at hiding,” Snape stated, with a flick of his wrist Ari felt a light puff of air, indicating that the spell was removed. 

“Mr. Flint seems to believe you and your friends may have some sort of talent with Quidditch, if well trained,” Snape said, ushering Ari over to the couch where their dinner and tea had been laid out.

Ari smiled at that, “He let me join in practice the other day.”

“Yes, though I did indicate to him that if he let you fall while at the practice, he would no longer find himself meeting the minimum grade requirements to maintain his position on the Quidditch team.” Ari shook his head.

“They’ll talk if you keep pushing your weight to protect me,” Ari whined.

“Good,” Snape smirked, “I don’t need you making friends with a bunch of ruffians.” Ari rolled his eyes at that.

As they dug into their meal, Ari recalled some of what Spectatrix had told him.

“Spectatrix stated that a spell could be uttered in Parseltongue, to make it harder to break.” Ari said cautiously, knowing that his Parseltongue was a bit of a sensitive topic.

“Did she now?” Snape gave no other indication that he cared about the matter. 

“Have you ever heard of such a thing,” Ari pressed. Snape sighed and set his utensils down.

“I have, briefly and without much context, but I have.” At Ari’s confused look Snape pulled out a book. “I intended to wait a while to give this to you, but you’ve only grown more curious by the day and I simply cannot help further.” Ari’s eyes devoured the cover of the book Snape set gently in his hands. 

“ _The Serpent’s Tongue_? This is a book on Parselmouths?” Ari immediately opened the book, running his fingers across the first few paragraphs. 

“I’ll admit that it’s hardly up to date, and it’s not written by a Parselmouth, but it has a lot of the basics.” At this point he drew his wand and tapped the cover, “That’s enough about runespoors.”

Ari giggled and watched as the book cover changed into a blank journal cover. He flipped the pages, all revealed to be blank now.

“It doubles as a journal, so you can write your own observations and ideas. No one else will be able to read it with that ink I taught you to make. Ari smiled at the knowledge.

“How do I reopen it?” He asked. At which point Snape tapped the book again and spoke clearly.

“I swear I am literate.” 

Ari nearly fell off the couch, being overcome by his laughter. They tucked into the rest of their meal, Ari recalling that he had just one other thing he should have brought up by now.

“Father, Quirrell has been giving me private lessons in defense,” Ari stated uncertainly, eyes darting around the room. 

“Yes, he’s mentioned it a number of times,” Snape responded.

“He has?” Ari suddenly looked at his father, confused.

“Of course, do you think he and I have much to discuss?” Ari shrugged at that.

“You never mentioned it,” Ari muttered.

“Nor have you,” Snape answered, nudging his shoulder, “though I feel you’re not just bringing this up now for nothing.”

“Well, he may have mentioned you had a talent for dueling.” Ari said, giving his father an expectant look.

Snape shook his head, “Now, where would he have learned a thing like that?” Ari tilted his head in confusion. When Snape glanced over his face rested in a soft smile. “Yes, I was known to be half decent in my prime.”

“You never mentioned it though,” Ari stated, questions resting in the back of his throat.

“I never found it pertinent, those years were left behind me when I became a father, as did many other things.” The mention of Ari’s arrival into Snape’s life reminded Ari of something else that had been pressing on his thoughts.

“I…” Ari was uncertain how to form the words around his thoughts. “He questioned my scar,” Ari finally stated. “He said it seemed like something only a dark curse would leave.”

Snape obviously tensed up at the suggestion, frowning down at his food. “And?”

“And...is there anything you might know about that?” Ari pressed further.

“Ari,” Severus sighed. “You know why we don’t talk about this.”

Ari frowned, “But can’t I know anything? Did someone curse me?”

“No,” Snape stated harshly, and Ari flinched back a bit. At the reaction, Snape softened, resting his hand on Ari’s head. “No one cursed you, Aurelius Snape. It was just an unfortunate misunderstanding. But the point is, that you have nothing to worry about, and should not bother yourself with it.”

Ari could tell this was not the complete truth, his father having chosen easily misleading words, but dropped it, knowing this was all he could get out of him.

The rest of dinner passed peacefully, Ari explaining some of his progress, which his father seemed impressed by, though he obviously knew of most of this information already. When curfew neared, Snape was quick to usher Ari out and back to the dorms. 

The next day Ari was wandered his way to the Defense classroom, mind going over what he may learn today, since last week’s lesson must have proven to Quirrell that he was ready to move on to a new lesson. Between his studying for real classes, looking up new spells, and personal training with Quirrell he was feeling like every bit of his brain was devoted to learning every bit of magic that he could, but he still didn’t feel satisfied. He wanted to know everything he could.

Part way there he had a sudden thought, he patted underneath his collar, where a sleepy Scitalis often resting in the interim between his classes and on weekends. The small snake lifted his head slightly.

“ _Yes?_ ” He hissed out, nudging Ari’s chin affectionately. Ari smilled at him.

“ _I need to be sure I’m speaking your language,_ ” Ari stated quietly. “ _Can you assure me that this comes out right?_ ” Scitalis nodded, watching Ari intently as he waved his wand over himself. _“Celorum.”_ He stated clearly. He could see the fuzziness along the edges of his hand and robe that told him it had worked properly. Scitalis seemed to shudder a bit, and the spell seemed to have worked properly along him as well.

 _“I believe you spoke properly as a snake, though I did not understand what you said.”_ Scitalis stated. Ari Smiled.

 _“Great! It was a spell father taught me, I was told it could help strengthen it to speak it in Parseltongue._ ” Ari explained to the confused creature.

Scitalis nodded in understanding and Ari set him down softly as he neared his destination, “ _Go behave elsewhere, I shall be done at the next chime of the bell._ ” Scitalis nodded and slithered off, still disguised with Ari’s spell.

Ari approached the classroom door which was a bit ajar and heard voices emanating. Ever curious, he quietly pushed his way in, seeing his father looming over Quirrell's desk, with Quirrell lounging in his chair, gazing casually back.

“What do you know?” Snape stated, his voice colder than Ari ever heard.

“I only know what I’ve heard through our mutual acquaintance.” Quirrell responded leisurely.

“Well then,” Snape stated, Ari moved closer to the desk looking between the two. Snape was baring his teeth, which took Ari by surprise. He’d never seen his father this angry. “What else has our mutual acquaintance mentioned?”

“What’s more important is what he didn’t mention.” Quirrell responded easily. “How is it that he wasn’t aware you had a child. An eleven year old child at that. I do believe the last you met him was 10 years ago to the day.” Severus took a step back and blinked at Quirrell, mouth agape.

“I-” Snape cut off abruptly. Quickly looking around the room, before his eyes rested just past where Ari was standing. Ari realized he was breathing rather heavily, watching this play out. He took steps to calm himself, and took a step back, lightly bumping against a table. He wanted to curse himself.

Snape waved his wand across the area. “Finite,” He spoke clearly. Ari felt a rush of magic against him and shuddered but when he looked down at his hands they still showed that same fuzziness around the edges that signalled his spell is still intact.

“You’re awful paranoid,” Quirrell stated, causing Snape to glare back at him. “Though I suppose that is why you were good. But go, Ari should be here any moment, and I’m sure you don’t want him privy to our conversation here.” 

Ari watched quietly as Severus nodded and walked out, and he quickly followed him out. Waiting outside the door, watching his father walk out of sight and then quietly removed his concealment charm. He had been intending to show off his new talent, but now he worried that may cause suspicion of him.

He knocked prior to entering the room, where Quirrell was now standing near the practice dummy.

“Ah,” Quirrell stated as Ari allowed himself in, “Young M-m-mr. Snape. I was j-j-just preparing for you.”

Quirrell allowed Ari to test out whatever he had been learning on his own for the day, knowing from the books Ari often dragged around and read whenever he thought he could get away with it. Ari tried out some of the minor jinxs he’d been teaching himself first.

“W-well Mr. Snape, I do hope you're n-not hoping to use those s-spells against a fellow s-student in an unsanctioned duel.” Quirrell tutted. Ari gave his most innocent smile.

“Of course not, sir.” Ari responded. Quirrell did not look like he believed him.

\-------

Halloween night was a vibrant celebration for Hogwarts, with decorations and candy adorning each house's tables. As everyone gathered in for dinner Dumbledore stood at the podium before the professor’s table. Everyone gathered and sat quickly, impatiently waiting to dig into the meal placed before them.

Ari and his friends gathered happily, though Ari couldn’t help the yawn that escaped him. His father had requested he arrive bright and early in his quarters for a traditional Samhain ritual. It was a typical event for their household, though they were usually outside.

\--

_“I don’t need other students or teachers to be aware of how I practice my beliefs in my personal time,” was his father’s only explanation._

_Usually, his father told him that while praying he should focus on renewal of his energies, though now Ari had read a little more on various rituals and so questioned this suggestion._

_“Though this is known as a time for rebirth and renewal, don’t people typically focus on lost loved ones at this time?” Ari asked as they finished setting up. Severus gave him a strange look he couldn’t quite identify._

_“While that is true, it’s typically only helpful for those who have actually lost someone that they have clear memories of. You, as far as I’m aware, do not.” Ari nodded in understanding. The only person he’d lost was his mother, and he had nothing of her, no memory, no photo. His father was even rather hard pressed to describe what she looked like._

_\--_

Once everyone was filed into the Great Hall Dumbledore gave a speech that Ari could not focus on, too enchanted by the sweets on the table. As it came to a close the table settings changed, featuring real food as well as candy, though Ari had trouble not just filling his plate with the sweets. When he looked over the professor’s table, noticing his father giving him a disapproving look. He quickly overcorrected a bit, adding some vegetables to his plate.

Partway through the feast, just as Ari was becoming quite sure he was going to make himself sick from the sweets the doors to the hall swung open, Quirrell rushing down the center path yelling.

“TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS!” He exclaimed. Before he could get much farther than the middle of the room he exclaimed once more “Thought you ought to know.” before collapsing to the ground. 

What followed was nothing short of chaos. Children screaming and panicking, half getting up and preparing a rush to the doors. Ari looked over at Severus with worry, and his father made a hand motion quietly advising him to stay seated. Ari did as suggested and held Draco in place as well, who was hardly keeping up his composure.

“SILENCE!” Called the headmaster's voice throughout the hall. The whole room froze and looked to him, as he pulled his wand away from his neck.

“If everyone would please not panic. Prefects, you will lead your houses to the dormitories. Professors will follow me to the dungeons.” The students were frozen in fear long enough for the prefects to form a defensive front and lead their respective houses out. 

“This way,” called quidditch seeker and sixth year prefect, Terrence Higgs, flanked by the seventh year prefects, wearing stern looks. The other three prefects followed behind the group of students, ever vigilant as they were all led out of the hall. Ari quickly grabbed Draco's hand, who seemed only slightly frozen in place and carefully led him along. The jostling of various students pushed them both increasingly forward and by the time they started descending the stairs they were near the prefects at the very front. Ari decided it may be better, as that meant they'd be first inside. 

The low thud that echoed through the dungeons as the students hurried through the hall was enough to stop them in their tracks. Shortly followed by a low groan that felt like it reverberated through the whole floor. The slytherin students were mostly quiet, the younger years letting out faint whimpers, however the Hufflepuffs had come up behind them and when another groan echoed through the hall, the youngest of them let out a few shrieks. 

Ari felt fear well in him as the footsteps felt like they were growing closer. The prefects pulled out their wands, though they looked just as nervous. One of them made a quick flick stating “expecto patronum” and within a moment a white light emitted from their wand and formed into a large wolf. He knelt down and muttered quietly to the wolf. Ari could only make out the faintest bits, but was pretty sure he heard the name “Snape”. The wolf rushed off once the prefect was finished. And the prefects shuffled forward quietly. And the rest of the students followed a bit behind them.

They all froze as the troll rounded the corner at the end of the hall, Draco's hand felt like it was going to break Ari's. The troll looked exactly as they had always shown in illustrations, big, fat, and ugly. Though as it saw the students it moved a bit quicker, making loud grunt noises. 

The prefects sent a few stunners. One of the seventh years set up a shield barrier. Ari knew none of it would work. He'd done a bit of reading and basically all of it said there were no standard shields that could properly deter a troll, and most spells tend to bounce right off. Ari saw that first hand as one stunner rebounded back against the seventh year prefect who cast it. The other students backed up. And Higgs materialized a large rock in front of the troll, causing it to trip forward and land with a hard smack and a loud groan. Higgs took the free moment to check on the stunned seventh year. 

In his worry, he didn't realize the troll, whose fall had gotten him alarmingly close to the students, lifted itself partly up and made a quick swipe at Higgs. Higgs was able to duck his head down, getting knocked in the back, though the force still sent him flying toward the only other standing prefect. Both of them went down pretty hard, and from his proximity Ari was sure he heard a terrible cracking sound. 

Ari was able to register a few things happening in the scene before him as his head clicked along trying to figure out what to do. He could hear the other prefects attempting to navigate to the front and push as many students farther back as they could. He could swear he heard the deep and commanding voice of his father commanding students far behind to move. And most importantly, he saw the troll stand, reclaiming his grasp on his club, and raise it above his head ready to bring it down on Higgs and the other prefect.

No one was going to be able to save them.

That was the only thought in Ari's mind as he raised his wand towards the trolls head. He made three circular motions with his wand in a practiced movement for a spell he had never accomplished.

“Bombarda!” he stated firmly. He heard a fast whistling sound and a force knocked him flat on his back, pulling Draco with him, and he felt the sharp pain of his head snapping against hard stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again. I'm sorry. I was rereading it and just....didn't like the chapter anymore and had to rewrite some stuff and fix stuff cause my schedule for this story got all wonky. We can pretend I'm living in Hawaii and it's still Friday where I am. 
> 
> Anyway ----- another sort of cliffhanger. I'm sure I'll stop using them eventually.


	8. Quidditch

**Hogwarts Infirmary - November 1**

Ari awoke dazed and confused but with none of the pain he imagined he'd feel given the last thing he remembered was casting a stupid spell at a troll. His eyes fluttered open slowly though the room was far too dark to see anything. It took a moment for him to realize what had awoken him from an altogether peaceful sleep. There was quiet talking going on, and he could make out the distinct voice of his father, low and angry along with someone else. He could only make out a few intense words including “my son!” and “killed”. The words faded away once the other spoke, but far too quiet for Ari to make out. He certainly heard his father's response, it seemed he'd lost the last of his temper.

“Perhaps, then, it would be wise of you to consider where your loyalties lie.” He spat out. There was a rustling sound and the other man let out a soft grunt. His father sighed and footsteps echoed closer to Ari. Ari quickly closed his eyes, hoping the dark of the room had concealed his curious gaze. A chair scraped quietly against the ground and his father seemed to slump into it, which Ari noted he only did when very tired.

Seconds ticked by quietly, Ari not daring to move or make noise, lest he be found awake. His father fidgeted a bit before his hand came to rest on Ari's head, patting lightly.

“How long have you been awake?” Snape said after a few more moments.

“Not long,” Ari answered, mostly honest.

Snape hummed softly. “How do you feel?”

“Fine, I think.” Ari responded, opening his eyes and looking in his father's direction, where he could make out a vague outline. “My head doesn’t hurt, surprisingly.”

“What about your chest?” 

“What about it?” Ari ran a hand along his chest, pressing lightly, it felt a bit sore from just the barest press.

“You fractured a few ribs. We could mend the bones but the bruising will stay for a while.”

Ari nodded and wondered how bad the bruising was, as he tapped around on his chest lightly. He winced slightly as his fingers met a tender spot. 

“You were reckless.” His father stated.

“I…” Ari wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to apologize, but couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty about what he'd done. “That was by far the most poorly planned thing you've ever done. You could have killed yourself. Where did you even learn that spell?” Ari had the good sense to look guilty even if he didn't feel it. 

“Professor Quirrell mentio-,” Ari’s explanation was cut short by a growl from his father.

“That dunce of a professor should never have introduced you to such reckless ideas. You should not be continuing lessons with him.” Ari was quick to jump to Quirrell’s defence.

“He specifically didn't teach it to me. He only mentioned it as a way to defeat trolls. I looked it up myself.” If anything that seemed to piss his father off more.

“Just do me a favor, if you want to learn new spells come to me. Stop letting that buffoon fill your head with dangerous concepts without proper preparation.” Ari wanted to argue further but before he could say anything Snape continued. “You need more rest.” He left the room at that time. 

Ari felt anger welling up inside him. He'd enjoyed his meetings with Quirrell and being allowed to learn advanced spell work, and he'd ruined it by being reckless. He didn't think his father was giving Quirrell a good chance. He'd seemed fine with the extra tutoring before. What could have changed?

Ari must have been tired still because he felt himself drift off further and further as he laid, contemplating his situation.

-

The next morning Ari awoke to the feeling of being watched. He slowly opened his eyes, coming face to face with a brown haired girl with slim glasses. She looked like she’d been crying a bit ago, but seemed calm enough as she watched him awaken, growing more excited as he awoke. 

“Oh, good, you’re up.” That was the only warning he got before being swiftly enveloped in a tight hug. He was frozen slightly in shock from the intimate contact with the complete stranger. 

“Kieran, don’t assault him,” he heard a familiar voice call from across the room. He looked over and saw Terrence resting on the bed across from him, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, letting go of Ari but remaining close. “Thank you, you saved his life.” At Ari’s confused look she specified, “Terrence, he’s my brother. I’m certain he’d be dead if not for you.”

Ari blushed as she gushed further at him, regaling him with the story that had gone around the whole school, based on the recollections of about a dozen scared students who’d been closest. Ari noted that her telling really played up his role, including apparently stating that he’d rushed to the front in an act of heroism. She also confirmed that the not so carefully aimed bombarda had blown out the shoulder of the troll. The professors, including his father, had been rushing to the front and had quickly concealed whatever gruesome damage had been done but most of the upper year Slytherins had seen it and were all telling wildly different descriptions of the gorey mess. One had apparently likened the trolls shoulder to ground beef. 

Apparently Draco, who had not even had to suffer a night in the hospital, had not curtailed any of the more dramatic tellings. He was completely willing to go along with the idea that Ari had rushed forward, since that meant he had also bravely rushed forward.

“Where’d you learn that spell though?” she asked. “I looked around this morning and we aren’t supposed to learn the explosion charm till end of term. Even then, I'm not sure it's common for it to come out that strong.” Ari became a little flushed at the attention. Kieran pulled out her _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ and flipping to the appropriate page

“I’ve been doing a lot of self studying. I didn’t actually think I’d use the spell anytime soon, I’d never succeeded before.”

“Of course, your father is Professor Snape, so you must have access to basically every school textbook.” She pushed the book in front of him and started questioning him on the theory as it relates to the amount of force behind the spell. Ari became just slightly overwhelmed, having not studied the theory in detail and not even really knowing how he’d succeeded in casting it. Terrence, thankfully stopped her before she could further question him.

“Kieran, let the kid rest,” Kieran pouted slightly and looked to Ari.

“If you ever want a study buddy for those self-studies, come find me.” She then made her way out, after a quick hug to her brother.

“Sorry about her,” Terrence said, sitting up a bit more in his bed to look towards Ari better. He winced as he did so. With the changed angle could make out the extensive bruising and bandaging along his head, chest, and arm. “Though, I gotta say kid, I don’t know what would’ve happened to me and Banks if you hadn’t stepped up.”

“I’m sure someone else would have made it in time,” Ari said. He didn’t believe his own words, but he wasn’t a hero, and he didn’t want to be seen as one.

“Hmm,” was the only response he got, and Terrence sat, watching him with a contemplative look and rubbing at his forhead. “Flint came by earlier. Wanted to make sure his seeker and alternate were okay.”

“Alternate?” Ari asked, slightly confused as he looked around the room, which still housed one of the two seventh year prefects from the night before who was ignoring them entirely. Terrence rolled his eyes.

“Yes, we had a team meeting, Flint decided you’re alternate seeker if I’m injured.” Ari’s eyes widened at that. “Don’t look so petrified, you show up to practice more than some of the actual players.”

“I’ve never played a real match.” Ari said, rubbing at the back of his head.

“Good thing seekers hardly play then,” Terrence responded with a wink. “Listen Pomfrey says I’ll be out of commision for at least a couple weeks. That means I won’t be able to play first match this year.” Ari stared at him blankly as he processed what was just said.

“You want me to play first match?” He said slowly, not wanting to seem too eager. “I don’t even have a broom here.” Terrence rolled his eyes at that.

“You can use mine if you need to, but we already got permission from Hooch and Professor Snape to use you as a substitute. You’ve been doing well in training, and I’ve seen you with the practise snitch. A real match wouldn’t be much different for you.”

“Except I’ll have to watch out for the bludgers,” Ari said, chuckling to himself.

\---

Madame Pomfrey eventually yielded to his begging to be let out that evening in time for dinner. He’d done push ups and and a cartwheel in the middle of the room just to prove that he was in tip-top shape and did not need further bed rest. Ari waved a quick goodbye to Terrence, already set up with a small tray of food and looking slightly jealous of Ari’s escape. As he walked out Scitalis slithered over and made his way up Ari’s leg, under his robe and onto his shoulders hidden and secure beneath Ari’s collar. Ari gave him a little pat over his clothes. 

Scitalis snuggled in deeper, “ _I worried about you_.” Ari didn’t respond but Scitalis didn’t seem to expect him to. He made his way to the dungeons for dinner with his father. It was a short and empty trip, most students having cleared out since the end of lessons. So Ari felt mostly comfortable quietly whispering to Scitalis.

“ _I’m sorry to have worried you._ ” Ari said. “ _I wasn’t thinking._ ”

“ _Obviously,_ ” Scitalis said, sounding much too much like his father. “ _I discovered something interesting however._ ”

_“Did you hear something?_ ” Ari asked.

_“No, I saw something._ ” Ari waited patiently for him to continue, “ _While you were being pummeled by a giant, I saw the professor with the turban coming out of a room on the third floor corridor looking pleased with himself.”_

“ _The one that’s forbidden to students?_ ”

“ _How am I to know what is forbidden to students?_ ”

“ _Show me later?”_ Scitalis shifted under his shirt, which Ari interpreted as a nod. “ _Why exactly is that interesting to you?_ ” Ari asked. 

“ _He smelled of troll._ ” Ari was silent as he considered that.

Ari then felt a strange shuddering feeling ripple through him, causing him to shiver. 

“ _I’m cold._ ” Scitalis complained indignantly. Ari quickly applied a warming charm to his robe to help.

Within a few more moments Ari was standing at his father’s door, practically bouncing to tell him the news about Quidditch. Though Terrence had said his father already knew, he was excited to share anyway.

His father took a moment to answer, looking stern as ever, though Ari’s brightness seemed to soften his expression as he was let in. 

“I take it Mr. Higgs informed you of your new quidditch position.”

“He also says I’ll be playing first game this year!” Ari cheered loudly.

His father nodded, “Yes, I suspected as much.” he turned around to head to his room for a moment and with a word brought back a long wrapped package. Ari’s eyes instantly grew wide.

“I was going to wait until Yule, and I honestly am not even sure you deserve it after the stunt you pulled yesterday,” Ari was already rushing him to grab at it, though his father held it aloft above his head. “I reserve full right’s to take this from you if you endanger yourself again.” Ari nodded in quick agreement and his father sighed, dropping the package into his arms. 

Ari was quick to remove the wrapping and even quicker to shout with joy and the new Nimbus 2000. 

“This is amazing!” He exclaimed, and his father chuckled a bit.

“Yes well you’ll need it for practice Monday anyhow.”

His father stated again during dinner that he didn't believe studying with Quirrell to be good for Ari. Ari decided it was safer to say nothing on the topic.

That didn't stop the guilt from swelling up in Ari the next day as he stood at the door to the defence classroom. He slowly pushed it open and was greeted by the sight of Quirrell lounging at the desk with his feet up, though upon seeing Ari he quickly readjusted himself and stood. 

“Mr. Snape,” he greeted, “I was under the impression your father has requested you stop coming to me for extra lessons.”

Quirrell's voice had an odd tone in it, sounding softer and somehow familiar in a way Ari couldn't place. Quirrell's eyes watched him intently, and Ari shifted a bit under his gaze, feeling almost like he was being tested.

“He never forbade it, so I took it as a suggestion.” Ari reasoned with pleading eyes. If he had been tested, Quirrell's smirk led him to believe he passed, though he couldn't be sure what that meant.

“Well I for one am not so willing to face your father's ire.” Quirrell responded, the man turned away from Ari, who worried his lip.

“I'm sure he can't be mad at you for just tutoring me,” Ari pleased, his voice holding back a whine just barely.

Quirrell hummed thoughtfully, not facing the child still.

“I'm sure your father would be more than happy to give you some extra training himself, I'm sure he's voiced as much.” Quirrell said eventually, and he turned to leave the room to his office at that time. 

“Wait, please,” Ari said, unsure why he was pleading, but Quirrell stopped anyway. “ I just...my father’s great, but I liked learning from you too. Could you consider teaching me more?”

Quirrell turned, his face blank except for a slight upturn of his mouth. “How about a deal?” Ari’s head tilted in a silent question. “I’ll do this for you, but you will owe me a favor.”

“What favor?” Ari asked, uncertain.

“I must admit, I have no idea what you could do for me, so we’ll say it’s an open-ended favor in exchange for lessons.” Ari was tempted to accept immediately but a voice that sounded suspiciously like his father stated that open ended favors were the epitome of idiocy.

“Just so long as the favor doesn’t involve hurting anyone,” Ari stipulated. Quirrell nodded.

“Of course, nothing so dramatic, what kind of teacher do you take me for?” He held out his hand to Ari at that, and Ari took it, feeling a sharp burn go through his hand for a brief moment, almost like a static shock and Ari quickly dropped his hand. Quirrell gave a curious glance at his palm before shrugging and waving his wand to summon the training dummy.

“Shall we begin?”

\---

A couple weeks later saw Ari standing with the Slytherin team looking out over the cheering crowds. His boldface was ashen and he looked a bit ill underneath his forced smile. Flint patted at his shoulder 

“You'll do great kid, just let Bole and Derrick worry about the bludgers, Weasleys are too innocent to direct ‘em at a little one like you anyway. And don't catch the snitch too early, I don't wanna just win, I wanna defeat them.” Ari nodded. They'd gone over the game plan a million times, and Flint even had him come out for extra training to be sure he could handle his new role. He flinched at the memory of being knocked upside down by a bludger, Flint claiming you had to know what it would feel like so you can be prepared.

Hooch finally gave the signal for the two teams to exit the stands and gather around. She made a comment about a clean game that made the beaters roll their eyes and their captains shook before the ball went into play and Ari trailed along the sidelines. He kept his eyes carefully locked on the opposing seeker, a fourth year he couldn't name, to ensure he’d notice if they caught sight of the snitch.

Around him the game played on. He ducked a few times to avoid incoming bludgers, a few coming alarming close to his head. The red headed twin beaters, Weasleys, seemed to be focusing near him. He also watched as the opposing keeper, Wood, deflected the shots coming at him. Slytherin was able to get a couple shots in but Johnson, a Gryffindor chaser, was making a fool of Bletchley, Slytherin Keeper. That only led to some underhanded tricks leading to Johnson being run right into one of the stands by the Slytherin chasers. 

At one point Flint even snatched up a bat just to knock it at Wood, who was basically knocked off his broom with it, though Hooch did call a foul on that one. 

Eventually the score came out to 100 to 60 with Slytherin in the lead and Ari decided it was time to work in earnest on finding that snitch. It took only a moment for the golden shine to catch his eye in the distance, close to the Gryffindor seeker but they hadn't noticed a thing yet. Ari made his way closer nonchalantly to ensure not to draw the seekers attention to much.

As soon as Ari felt close enough he whirled by the seeker in a rush at the snitch, which chose that time to hightail it toward the clouds. Ari followed its ascension, followed rapidly by its decent back to the green earth. His speed gaining as he hurtled downward.

The opposing seeker was following behind at an at least slightly more sedated pace, not seeming as eager to go head first into the ground, but Ari took his fear as an advantage. The minute twitch of a wing was the only warning Ari got before the snitch made a quick turn and was suddenly moving parallel to the ground. Ari was quick to adjust but a voice in the back of his head shouted at the realization that he was only a few feet from the ground at this point. He ignored that, eyes on the twitchy metal ball that was determined to evade him. He could almost brush his fingers against the snitch when a bludger hurled toward his exposed arm. He was quick to pull back and that was enough to cause the snitch to change direction, leaving Ari farther behind it than he wished to be, and the opposing seeker had finally caught up. Ari growled out a curse under his breath sparing only a moment to see the two red headed beaters looking ever so smug. 

The snitch shot around the pitch some more, making Ari almost sick from the back and forth nature of its movements. He was shoulder to shoulder with the other seeker and no way of getting an extra head on him came to mind. Watching the snitch he saw for a brief moment and small twitch he'd noticed before and decided to take a risk raising himself slightly upward just as the snitch did so and with just enough time to intercept its shift change in direction. As his fingers firmly clutched the small ball its movements halted and its wings curled in. The sound of the cheering stands and announcer was completely drowned out by his racing heartbeat. His eyes were glued to his hand until the rest of the Slytherin team enclosed him in a group hug, all but suffocating him as they cheerfully dragged him back to the team locker room. 

The cheeriness was a bit short lived, even though their win was with a 180 point lead. Flint was quick to turn on the beaters who tried not to cower.

“How's any seeker gonna catch the snitch if you let the Weasley twins pummel him with bludgers?” Flint demanded once everyone had had a moment to calm from their celebrations. The two chasers and keeper looked around and made their way out slowly. Ari was frozen by the lockers, half out of his quidditch uniform.

“We didn't think they'd have the guts to hurt a professor's kid,” Lucian Bole argued. Peregrine Derrick stood behind him, nodding. Flint rolled his eyes at them.

“The Weasleys get detention from Professor Snape every week. As if they weren’t jumping at the chance to knock his kid off his broom.” Ari jumped at that.

“I thought you said they were too innocent to knock a kid off their broom?” Ari questioned. Flint shrugged while rubbing at his neck.

“You just looked so tense kid. I didn't want you to worry about it. And I thought I had some competent beaters on my team.” Flint glared at the beaters who in turn glared at Ari.

“Higgs woulda been able to avoid the bludger easy anyway. If the kid wants to play with the big boys he should play like a big boy, and not go running crying every time he almost gets hurt.” Derrick argued, Bole nodding along with him. 

Ari couldn’t help the wave of defensiveness that came over him, “I didn’t say anything. It’s hardly my fault that your incompetence can be seen a mile away.”

Flint snorted at that, making the beaters even angrier. Before anything could get further out of hand, Flint ordered Ari out the door.

“There’s gonna be a celebration down in the common room. Go join the fun, no need for you to stick around anyway.”

Ari wanted to argue, to defend himself from the beaters, but ducked his head and obeyed instead. Knowing arguing wasn’t going to help in any way. 

As he left he distinctly heard Bole grumble. “A mudblood shouldn’t even be on this team.”

He made his way to the common room trying his best to ignore the tightness in his chest.

He decided to take the long way around back through the dungeons, passing by his father’s quarters. The room would be empty still, his father likely either still in the stands chatting with other professors or at the Slytherin celebration waiting to congratulate him and the rest of the team.

On the door Spectatrix, relaxed in her pot, poked her head up making her head level to Ari’s. 

“ _You father is not here, little speaker_ ,” She said in greeting.

“ _It’s good to see you too,”_ Ari replied. _“I’m not here to speak to him. I won my first quidditch match.”_

_“How proud your house must be.”_ Spectatrix praised. _“Though I feel that’s not why you stopped by.”_

Ari shrugged. _“I just...I think some students in my house look down on me.”_ Ari replied.

_“What brings you to that conclusion?”_ The serpent tilted her head curiously.

_"The older students are always looking down on me and belittling me in a way they don’t to Draco and the other’s in my year.”_

_“Why do you think that is?”_

_“I don’t…”_ Ari wanted to act like he didn’t know, but it was hard to ignore. _“I think it might possibly be because my dad is known to be a half-blood, and no one knows my mum, so she must be a muggle, which according to Dad she definitely is.”_

_“So you think they look down on you for your blood?_ ” Ari nodded, looking down. _“I knew a boy in a similar position once, a long while ago.”_

_“Knew him? Was he a parselmouth?”_ Ari asked, eager to finally get some information about someone like him.

_“Yes, he was, he liked chatting with me, in his earlier years. He was constantly harassed by his housemates who called him a mudblood. I was the first to tell him he could not be.”_ Spectratrix explained.

_“What did he do about the people harassing him?”_ Ari asked. Spectatrix seemed to chuckle. 

_“He challenged one of the strongest to a duel.”_ She hissed.

_“Did he win?”_ Ari asked.

_“Eventually,”_ at Ari’s exasperated look she relinquished further information. “ _He lost in his first couple years. But by fourth year he’d come into his own enough that they became an easy match. After that, no one dared to say anything against him or his heritage. Furthermore, due to the power he showed, they all basically lined up to do his bidding.”_

Ari was both entranced by the story and determined. Proving himself to the other Slytherins would be a difficult feat, but he assumed there had to be an easier way than duelling some fifth year.

_“Be careful how much you follow his path though, he didn’t make the wisest choices later in life.”_ Spectatrix warned. Ari nodded, though not wholly agreeing. 

_“Either way I should get going, they’ll be expecting me at the victory party.”_ He bid adieu to the serpent who watched him carefully as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all staying safe. Thanks for the comments and kudos everyone.


	9. Back to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**December 18, 1991**

The rest of November and most of December passed quickly as Ari rode on a wave of praise. Most of his house regularly praised him for his win, and even some from the other houses, though obviously no one from Gryffindor. Though Ari couldn’t get too hung up on the praise since his studies had increased tenfold. This mostly from Kieran’s more than insistence on studying together, working with Ari whenever he got stuck on homework and also letting him practice new spells with her. He’d learned more than he could honestly remember, often getting the various wand movements confused. Kieran stated that understanding the theory behind most spells allowed for easier understanding and memorization of wand work. 

“While intent is always a part of the spell,” she was explaining, “most spells work best with proper wand work regardless of intent. Only in transfiguration is intent more important.” 

“Isn’t intent also most important in dark magic?” Ari questioned, earning himself a strange look. 

“Well,” she hesitated, “yes, but we aren’t supposed to be learning that so it’s not very important to know.”

“But what makes Transfiguration and Dark magic different enough that intent is exclusively more important there than with other light magic?” Ari pressed. Kieran sighed

“I can’t say, but it’s definitely not something to be researching quite yet. They cover dark magic theory more in sixth and seventh year, after you’ve passed your OWLs. Most of the books even vaguely covering dark magic are in the restricted section anyway,” she explained. Ari decided not to press further, though not really liking the explanation. 

Meanwhile he continued attending quidditch practice, despite Derrick and Bole still not warming up to him. He continued his practicing on the field with Terrence and the Team while Millicent glared from the bleachers, though Draco was only ever praising and cheery. Ari made sure to practice with them as well on the weekends.

Terrence had taught him various quidditch moves for seekers; his favorite technique being the wronski feint, though Terrence begged him not to get too risky with it having seen his attempt at the maneuver in the first game and not wanting his next attempt to end in the infirmary.

“The kid is giving me a run for my money,” he said at one point to Flint after practice. 

“Good,” Flint responded smugly, “we’ll need him in tip-top shape before you abandon us for some cushy ministry job.”

“Interning for the games and sports department is hardly cushy, and it’ll hardly take 2 years to make him the best seeker this school’s ever seen,” Terrence argued. 

Meanwhile his tutoring with Quirrell continued, and his father had yet to mention it. Ari figured that meant he was in the clear one way or another. Quirrell seemed to have quickly forgotten his hesitance in continuing Ari’s training and Ari was soon so used to the rushes of magic he felt in mock duels with Quirrell that they became nearly unnoticeable in any situation.

“When do you think I’d be ready for a real duel?” Ari asked at one point in early December. Quirrell chuckled.

“How real are you thinking? I don’t suggest attempting to best a great Dark Lord anytime soon, if that’s what you're asking.” Ari rolled his eyes at the jab.

“Not that real, of course. I mean just against other students.” Quirrell seemed to ponder that for a moment. 

“I imagine you’d best most second or third years, though I get the feeling you may be aiming for someone in particular.” Quirrell gave Ari a knowing look, and for whatever reason, Ari felt compelled to bare his soul to the man.

“I just want to prove to some of the other students that I’m not…” Ari hesitated, unsure if he should articulate his exact feelings, “lesser than them.” He finally finished.

Quirrell chuckled at that. “I can’t condone unsanctioned duels between students, but I understand what you mean.” He looked pensive for a moment before continuing. “There is one spell, that if you can master, you’ll likely beat anyone up to fifth year. You’d have to learn it nonverbally though, it’s frightfully easy to avoid when spoken aloud. But most students won’t expect you to be able to cast anything nonverbally, and by the time they realize that you’ve cast at all it will be too late.”

“What spell?” Ari asked, eager.

“Just a basic disarming charm.” Quirrell responded, and soon with a flick of his wand, Ari’s wand was in Quirrell’s hand. He held it for more than a moment, twirling it in his fingers and examining it. 

“Interesting wand, Mr. Snape,” Quirrell said as he handed it back to Ari. Ari did his best to look nonchalant.

Ari spent a lot of time practicing the nonverbal spell with Quirrell that day and the next. He also practiced the wand movements in the hall. He was told explicitly not to try it verbally. Quirrell having stated that if he ever succeeded that way it would make learning it nonverbally that much harder. 

Weeks of practice had yet to produce more than a small red spark that didn’t have the energy to go anywhere and fizzled out quickly. Quirrell assured him he should not be discouraged.

“It’s very advanced. I honestly almost wouldn’t expect you to be able to do this at all, though you’ve been going through everything else so quick I thought it worth a try.” Ari preened slightly at the praise. “Besides, you can practice over winter break.”

“We’re not allowed to use magic outside of school though,” Ari stated, confused.

“They can hardly tell if you’re living with adult wizards. Especially the Malfoys, they’ll have magic going all over the manor with the house elves and the wards and all.” Quirrell reasoned.

“How do you know I’ll be staying with the Malfoy’s?” Ari asked.

“I know your father will be here for most of the break, since his only day of leave over break is for Yule. And who else would you stay with other than your Godparents and best friend.” Quirrell explained.

Finally the term came to an end, and Ari was ready for a break, his body feeling like it was empty of all energy and unable to continue with his seemingly non-stop schedule of Quidditch and studying. Ari found himself relaxing in the library with his friends all coming down from their midterm exam stress. 

“Did anyone else realize they’d slept through almost every History of Magic lesson?” Millicent asked, the table gave an almost collective groan.

“I personally enjoyed learning of all the various motivations behind each goblin war,” Theo said his nose deep in _A Compendium of Goblin Controversy._ Draco rolled his eyes.

“So just the Ravenclaw then,” Blaise chuckled. Pansy came around the corner and plopped a giant book between everyone.

“I’ve found it.” she stated triumphantly. Everyone but Ari and Theo looked at her with confusion.

“The biggest book in the library?” Draco asked.

“A list of every eligible bachelor in the Wizarding World?” Millicent mocked.

“Ha-Ha,” Pansy snapped while patting the tome, “ _An Accurate Portrayal of Ancient and Outdated Rituals for the Discerning Witch or Wizard_ ,” she read off proudly.

“It really says ‘outdated’?” Ari asked, looked up from his nearly finished transfiguration essay.

“Yes, mother says they tried to make the book seem as innocent as possible in order for it to fly under the radar.”

“What’s that for?” Blaise asked, his curiosity leading him to stand to get a better look at it.

“Holiday rituals, I figured that at the Yule ball we could all get together and try one ourselves.” Ari said. “Thank you Pansy. You seemed to have much better luck than me.” Pansy bowed to him with a smile.

“This is your idea?” Draco asked incredulously.

“I want to branch out more into our religion. Being forced to keep it a secret behind closed doors with only our closest family is not how we should live, but I can’t work to change the system if I don’t understand what it's about.”

“Why not just ask your father?” Draco asked, standing to flip through the book, navigating to the section on Yule easily.

“I tried, he said most ritual studies were ‘much too advanced and unpredictable to be performed by children’.” Ari tried his best to do an impression of his father, the look his friends gave him told him he succeeded.

“As interested as I am in all this,” Theo said, finally putting down his goblin book, “Is it safe to be talking about this so openly.”

Ari looked around at the library, which while not bustling, did have a few sensitive ears nearby.

“I set a privacy charm when Pansy dropped the book,” he said. They all gave him a disbelieving look.

“I did it quietly,” Ari further explained. _And in Parseltongue_ , he thought to himself. He’d become more and more aware that as long as he attempted to be quiet, most people couldn’t hear Parseltongue almost at all. 

The conversation moved quickly as they examined the various detailed rituals in the book. All trying to make suggestions on which they should do.

“How about this one,” Millicent said, her voice breaking above an argument between Pansy and Theo about whether “Ritual of Future Love” was worth attempting.

“For any who wish to know thyself.” She said, pointing to a page. “It says it helps open your core to see what kind of personality your magic has.”

“How could magic have a personality?” Pansy asked, reading over it herself.

“It says that it would tell about the strength and light or dark leaning of the magic. Though it doesn’t really explain how it shows you.”

“Let’s do that one,” Ari said. “I’ll write it out for us.” No one argued.

He quickly copied it down and then spelled a version for each of his friends. They dispersed from there, each off to complete their own tasks in preparation for their departure tomorrow morning. Ari did have Dinner with his father later that night, though he had some time before that and decided he’d use his current free time to investigate. 

“ _Here?”_ He asked Scitalis. Walking along the third floor corridor with the concealment charm on himself.

“ _Yes, through the door at the end_ ,” Scitalis said. The hall was dimly lit and slightly worrisome growling noises seemed to be nearby.

Ari took a deep breath and went toward the door. The lock on the door was easily passed by the unlocking charm the first years had just finished learning. Ari almost rolled his eyes at the complete lack of security. Though as he slowly pried the door open he began to wonder that the lock was not the intended security.

Inside the room was a giant three headed dog, seemingly fighting with itself over a large chunk of meat. 

“What in Merlin’s name?” Ari exclaimed. The dog seemed to notice that quickly. Sniffing at the ajar door. It growled at the doorway, its eyes shifting, not able to find the intruder. Not for the first time, Ari thanked the concealment charm he’d learned. Though the longer he stayed the more worried he became that the heads would start snapping in his direction until it bit something.

He took note of the room, and especially noticed the trapdoor underneath the foot of the beast, before deciding to head out.

_“Did you find what you wanted?_ ” Scitalis asked. Ari shook his head.

“ _Anything of note in there is underneath the dog_.” Ari had many questions running through his mind, though did at least feel slightly satisfied. The school clock’s chime echoing through the halls alerted him that he would shortly be late for dinner if he wasn’t quick.

King’s Cross station held much the same wonder when Ari and Draco arrived back as it had in September. They were quick to exit the train, with Draco quickly locking in on Lucius’ neatly cascading blond hair. Narcissa greeted them with a warm but controlled smile.

“Glad to see you both in one peace after what we’ve heard of your schooling adventures.” Narcissa remarked as she guided the boys out of the way of the crowd so they could apparate.

“Yes, I’m meaning to bring up security protocol’s the moment the next board meeting starts, we as parents cannot tolerate dangerous creatures inside the school.” Lucius added. 

“Not now, dear,” Narcissa chided and with that Narcissa and Lucius held their arms out to the boys and were whisked away with a pop.

“All I’m saying is that if they’re going to shove their light agenda down my child’s throat then they should at least have the common decency to keep them safe as well.” Lucius continued as soon as they arrived in the Malfoy parlor.

“When has light magic ever kept anyone safe?” Narcissa responded snidely, bending down to give Draco a proper hug. Ari and Draco both chuckled at that. “Best be off you two. Freshen up and dinner will be in an hour.”

Draco and Ari rushed off to their rooms. Though Ari didn’t live in the manor he’d always had a guest room right beside Draco’s that was more or less considered his. It held only the essentials but not much more was ever needed than the cozy bed, en suite, and dresser.

Ari sat his suitcase on the dresser and after grabbing a change of casual robes went to shower. While he was by no means self-conscious about showering in open view of others he’d dearly missed being fully alone for a few moments.

Once finished, he left his room, noting that a house elf had already packed away his things and went to grab Draco.

Upon entering Draco’s room, he found Draco resting at his vanity smoothing out his hair.

“You know you don’t have to do your hair up all nice just for dinner at home, right?” Ari chuckled. Draco stuck out his tongue.

“Just because you can’t be bothered to care about your appearance doesn’t mean the rest of the world feels the same.” Ari fingered at his hair a bit at that. His father had never been one to care as long as there wasn’t an event and so neither had Ari though while not as neat and proper as the Malfoy family’s hair, Ari’s hair had always been relatively nice looking after a quick brushing, falling in neat waves with curls at the edges. His father had mentioned it’d be exactly like his mothers if Ari grew it out longer, which Ari hadn’t been inclined to do given the sad look his father’s eyes had had when he said it.

Ari waited patiently for Draco to be finished neatly arranging his hair then the two finally made their way down to the dining hall.

The dining room was set for dinner already when they arrived and Lucius and Narcissa were waiting patiently.

They all ate together, Narcissa and Lucius asking probing questions about the semester. Draco spent the time regaling them with tales of how all the teachers loved him and his confidence in getting all Os in his exams. Ari was quieter, though did chime in with interesting bits of magic they’d learned in classes, but wanted this time to be more about Draco, given that Ari was constantly able to talk with his father and Draco was not.

“They made Ari seeker?” Narcissa asked in astonishment, after Draco finished his story of the victory of Slytherin house over Gryffindor

“Just an alternate.” Ari replied. “I’ve been working with Millicent and Draco on weekends too so we can all be on the team soon.” 

“We’ll be unstoppable,” Draco stated, though looked thoughtful, “So long as we have proper brooms that is.” He gave his father a pouting look. Lucius attempted to look stern but his eyes softened at Draco.

“I suppose I could find the budget for a new broom if you make the team next year.” 

The next day found the group in Diagon Alley with Draco and Ari perusing various shops looking for gifts for their friends. Narcissa and Lucius stayed nearby outside the shops as Ari and Draco needed to buy them and Severus gifts as well.

“Do you think mother would like this broach?” Draco asked, gesturing to a silver hummingbird with iridescent wings. Ari nodded fingering the bracelets nearby.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her with one like it.” He responds. Draco quickly called over the shopkeep to purchase the item.

“Have you already decided what to get uncle Severus?” Draco asked as they walked out.

“No, I’m torn, I know he needs a new vial set, but I don’t want to buy him something he’d just get for himself.”

“What about a rare ingredient of some sort,” Draco suggested, Ari shook his head.

“I wouldn’t know how to ensure it’s good quality if it’s too rare.” They walked by a shop advertising memory books in the window. Looking at the moving images portrayed on the sheets in the book, which seemed to take up whole pages instead of just being images secured into the book, Ari decided to investigate and headed inside.

The shop owner looked at them skeptically as they walked in.

“There are no playthings in here, kids.” She said in greeting. Draco and Ari rolled their eyes.

“I’m here looking for a gift for my father,” Ari said, “I was wondering if you could tell me about the memory books.”

“Well those are very expensive,” and for a moment that was all she said until the bored looks on the children’s faces prompted her further. 

“They’re similar to a photo album, however you don’t need any pictures, you just drop in memories like a pensieve. The memories play out on the page and remain in stasis. Not as accurate as a pensieve as you actually still fully keep the memories you put in and this would just be a copy. Some parents do like it if they’re not inclined to take pictures with their children.”

Ari and his father had a handful of photos together but his father had never been very photogenic.

“I’ll take one,” Ari stated. The shopkeep looked doubtful until Ari dropped out a bag of galleons that landed on the counter with a thud.

“It comes with a guide booklet,” she stated quickly as she brought out a set of books. “All uniform in size but you can pick the color and trim.” Ari went with a dark green one with silver locks and corner pieces.

With that done they were quick to grab some candy for most of their friends and Ari decided to pick up a new packet of exploding snap cards as well.

“What’s that for?” Draco asked curiously.

“For Hermione,” Ari said easily, Draco gave him a wary look but decided to drop the subject.

The Malfoy Yule Ball was slated to begin late evening December 22nd and Draco and Ari spent the whole morning in the kitchen trying the hors d'oeuvres as they were finished.

“Lady Malfoy is saying no eating of the food before the Ball.” Mipsy, the head of the kitchen chastises them as they both pick up a filled date.

“But Father told us we must be sure that the food is of the best quality.” Draco responded smiling, Mipsy looked distressed at the conflicting orders but soon that was remedied.

“I said nothing of the sort,” Lucius stated. The two children looked to the doorway finding Lucius and Severus both striking imposing figures.

Ari and Draco quickly jumped off the counter and were shooed out by Mipsy.

“You boys should be getting ready for the ball, not stuffing yourselves in the kitchens.” Lucius chastised them.

“We just wanted to be sure everything was perfect,” Ari said sweetly.

“And we’ve been starved all day.” Draco said.

“Just because we set a small breakfast and lunch doesn’t mean you’re starved.” Lucius responded.

Ari’s stomach growled in defiance. 

They were quickly ushered to their rooms where their clothes were already set out. As much as Ari took his time getting ready in hopes time would slow down with him, his hopes were in vain as time flew by and he was suddenly being escorted to the main ballroom with Draco. The room was already filled with people, so Ari and Draco were set off to socialize like proper young men.

Ari resisted every urge in his body to keep from pulling at his sleeves and collar. It wasn’t becoming and of course he should be used to these events by now, still they always filled him with a strange dread.

“Aurelius!” called a familiar french accent. 

Ari turned to a cheery blonde girl a bit older than him and quite a bit taller.

“Fleur,” Ari responded. “Glad you made it, pleased as ever to see you.” He said as he took her hand and kissed just above it as he’d been taught to do at these parties.

“Wouldn’t miss it, of course.” She said sweetly. They chatted for a bit about school, him having just started and her having attended Beauxbaton Academy for a few years now.

“Is it what you expected?” she asked as they walked around the perimeter of the ballroom.

“Yes and no,” Ari replied, “It’s just as challenging as I expected.

“Not at all, you mean?” Fleur responded chuckling, forcing a laugh out of Ari as well. 

“Basically, yes,” Ari admitted. Fleur was eventually called away by her grandmother and Ari wandered about the room, he saw Neville across the way, clinging a bit behind his grandmother. Ari makes his way over but is halted in his actions by Draco and Blaise.

“Are you ready for tonight?” Draco said quietly as they led him off to the side. Ari nodded

“Of course, I had the room set up by noon. Just need to gather everyone and get them there.” Ari responded.

“Good,” he looked to Blaise then, “Spread the word everyone needs to be in the room by 8:30 but no one can leave together, it can’t be too obvious.” Blaise nodded and left to spread the word, greeting other guests as he went.

“Should we invite Neville?” Ari said, looking over at the nervous boy. Draco snorted.

“What for,” Draco scoffed, “He hardly seems like he observes our traditions.”

“He might, besides shouldn’t we be trying to expand the number of believers as much as possible?” Ari asked.

“Not like that though, you’ll make everyone nervous if you invite someone untrustworthy. They might back out.” Draco said. Ari nodded, knowing Draco was right, though feeling a bit bad as Neville had seemed to be at the butt end of a lot over the past few months, not even counting the tongue lashings he got from Ari’s father during potions lessons.

Ari made a point of interacting with a few others in clear view of his father so that when he disappeared for a bit it hopefully wouldn’t be noticed. He kept a close eye on the time and watched as around 8pm the others started to make their way out individually, with at least five minutes between each departure. At 8:25 Ari did a quick scan of the room, ensuring everyone had left and then made his way out.

The second floor room had been set up with ornate goblets filled with the blood of a goat, one for each of them, and in the center sat a small pile of kindling with a protective set of rune engraved rocks around it. 

Everyone was in place, most looking excited.

“Are we ready?” Ari asked the room, everyone nodded.

Ari took his seat at the empty pillow, grabbing out a match to light the kindling sitting between them all. The runes on each rock around it shined in the firelight. 

“We gather here and call on Magic to join us as we celebrate all that has been brought to us this past year, and hope for good in the coming year.” Ari began. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the fire between them, where the runes he’d drawn with care seemed to glint a bit more than before.

“We offer our sacrifice to Danu as a show of good faith, and in hopes of being bestowed upon with your wisdom.” Ari poured his goblet out into the flames which grew hotter and brighter with his offering. Each of the others poured theirs as well one at a time. The fire continued to grow until Theo on his right poured his out last. With it the fire went completely dead but instead of being left in a pitch black room the runes each seemed to gain the intensity the fire lost. Ari inhaled deeply, squinting at the brightness of the runes he’d placed.

“We ask for insight into ourselves, our magical workings, and our connections to Magic herself.” Ari stated as clearly as possible, feeling rushing wind throughout the room as he spoke. The others gasped and suddenly the room no longer existed to him.

Ari looked around seeing nothing but white for a moment, feeling nothing, as if he no longer had a body, just a weightless floating consciousness. Suddenly a man was in view. Ari couldn’t make out any definite features, just the impression of him. But as the man took notice of Ari he came closer. Somehow Ari could tell the man was looking at him with worry, though he couldn’t make out any true facial features. 

“You’re tampering with things you do not yet understand little one. You could have caused yourself great damage.” The man said, calm but concerned. Ari couldn’t hear any true voice, like the words and tone had just appeared in his head instead of being spoken, he wasn’t sure the man’s mouth even moved. Thinking about the plane he was on made him feel dizzy. But he did manage a response.

“What do you mean?” Ari asked, his words felt strange, in that he didn’t feel himself speak them; they just suddenly existed, like a thought instead of a statement. “Who are you?”

“I’m sure I’m no one at this moment, but I’m also you,” the man said. 

“You couldn’t be me,” Ari said, he cursed the tremble in his words, “I’m me.”

The man chuckled. “Of course, young one.” He moved to pat Ari’s head, Ari felt nothing physical, but he felt calmed and comforted by the action. “I only mean that my original form has cast me aside, and since I can no longer exist on my own, I can only be a part of you.”

“Your original form?” Ari asked, “I don’t understand.”

“You don’t need to.” The man sighed, “You must be careful what you meddle with, I cannot protect you from everything.” 

“I don’t need protection.” Ari said, and the man chuckled.

“In fact, you do. It may be unfortunate to hear but it is not just your own innate ability that has allowed you to master those spells your professor has been teaching you. Especially that bombarda? You’re lucky you have a strong will to begin with or I would not have been able to push that through you.”

“Are you saying I can’t actually do those spells?” Ari asked, alarmed and shockingly hurt.

“Of course not,” The man comforted. “As I said, I am a part of you. I assist where your magic is not yet attuned enough to succeed. I don’t have much to do on my own otherwise. Besides, with time and practice you won’t even need me for that. I’m merely a second set of eyes to help you push forward, and to assure no one hurts you. My only goal is your survival.”

Ari was having trouble processing everything the man was saying but instead of the anxiousness he should feel, all he felt was calm.

“Don’t worry about it too much,” the man said. “I’m only here to help you at this point. But I believe you should put me out of your mind for now. I believe others will be waking you shortly.”

“Will I be able to speak with you again?” Ari asked, wanting desperately to question him more.

“I find that unlikely. Not to mention unnecessary. As I said, I am merely a portion of your consciousness. Though you can know this, if you feel an urge within you paired with just a light pressure here,” at this he passed his thumb along Ari’s scar which Ari understood, though couldn’t feel, “that is me attempting to help you more directly. I strongly request you follow my will.”

Before Ari got a chance to question further he felt a sharp pull and was suddenly rather painfully aware of the sensation of belonging to his body. Ari felt a wave of nausea go through him along with a sharp pounding in his head.

"-ost reckless and brainless actions ever taken by children!" Ari easily recognized his father's deep voice, though he couldn't yet raise his head or open his eyes.

"Truly what were you thinking?" A somewhat calmer Lucius joined in. "There are political officials here. The head of the DMLE is here. What would become of you if you had been found out? Do you even know?"

Ari opened his eyes enough to see his friends gather nearby heads hanging low. Scitalis nuzzled against his cheek.

_" _Y_ ou're awake _!" The small snake seemed relieved. The quiet hiss was enough to draw Severus' stern gaze which made Ari wish he hadn't awakened. 

"You, I will deal with later," he said sharply. Ari had never felt his father's anger so acutely focused on him. "Pack your things, you'll be leaving with me tonight as soon as you're done." 

"But we were just-" Ari attempted to argue but was quickly cut off.

"Just making a fool of yourself yes, I know. Now go!"

Ari wasted no time getting to his feet. Draco shot an apologetic look his way but the stern looks of their fathers told them they wouldn't be able to get a word in to each other.

The path to Ari's room felt like a death march, he walked slowly with nothing but Scitalis for company.

_" _T_ he others were all very worried about you _." The snake hissed.

_"They were_?" Ari questioned, eyes darting around the corridor to ensure it was empty.

_"Yes, you collapsed and their nudging didn't wake you. You stopped breathing for a moment even. Your light haired friend rushed out to grab your father. He got you breathing again and you woke up shortly after._ " 

That explained Draco's guilt ridden face. 

Ari was packed fairly quickly and he was sitting on the bed when his father arrived.

"Come," was all he said and didn't glance back as Ari trailed behind him. 

Once they were out of the manor Severus only held out his arm to Ari, which Ari took and was immediately overcome by the tugging near his navel signifying apparition.

Ari couldn’t help but feel nervous as he walked with his father from the gates of Hogwarts to the castle. Ari spent the walk glancing up at his father whose face betrayed nothing. Ari knew he was angry but there was no telling what he’d do to Ari now. Once in the dungeons Severus stopped by the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

“Go to bed, in the morning you will come to my quarters.” Severus said nothing more and walked off. Ari reached out for him as he walked away, hoping for something, any sort of reaction from him. Ari entered the empty common room and found his dorm equally empty. Ari couldn’t help but feel more distanced from his father and everyone else than ever. As if on cue Scitalis poked his head out at Ari tightening his hold in reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I stressed about it so much.  
> Thanks again for everyone who continues to encourage me with comments and kudos.


	10. The Mirror of Desire

**December 23, 1991**

Ari woke slowly, his head feeling foggy and slow. He almost forgot the night before but as he looked around at the Slytherin dorm around him everything rushed back. He ran his finger along his scar, wondering if any of it had been real. He felt a responding pressure from his scar and gasped. The feeling was a clear sign, though he still wasn’t sure what it meant. He wondered if he should talk to his father about the conversation with the man in his head, but decided maybe he’d keep that to himself for now.

He dressed slowly, checking over himself in the mirror, trying to see if anything was different. There was a bit of bruising along his chest that he supposed was what had been so painful last night. He pulled out some of his leftover bruise salve that his father had overstocked him with after the troll incident. Rubbing it into his chest brought an instant cooling sensation and the bruise started to lighten almost immediately. 

He sighed as he ran out of things to occupy himself before having to face his father, he looked over to Scitalis who was still sleeping peacefully, Ari shifted the covers over him and left.

His father opened the door before Ari even was able to knock, likely waiting there to ensure Ari didn’t chat with Spectatrix first.

“Sit,” Severus said, gesturing to the couch. Ari slowly made his way over, trying to get a read on his father but nothing seemed to come through. Ari sighed as he sat on the couch. His father left the room without another word. Ari looked around for any sign of what was to come. The fireplace shined brightly and warmed the room, a stark contrast from the coldness Ari was feeling.

When his father finally came back, it was with a tray of food floating behind him and a book in his hand. Ari eyed it curiously as the tray set itself on the coffee table.

“Eat,” his father said as he settled next to Ari, “and listen carefully.”

Ari looked between his father and the food dubiously, not sure if he could trust it, but seeing his father’s expectant expression decided waiting wasn’t going to help and so began eating.

“Aurelius, you and I have always seen eye to eye for the most part as you’ve gotten older, so I find myself in a precarious position of having never had to truly punish you until now.” Severus started, “And I understand why you chose to do a magic ritual.”

Ari noticed a catch in his father’s voice and pulled his head up enough to see his father’s eyes glistening.

“I can’t begin to explain to you the level of fear I had when Draco told me that you’d all done something wrong and that you weren’t breathing. Honestly, I must have looked like a lunatic. Ari you must understand that what you did, tapping into ancient forces like that without proper supervision, preparation, and training is one of the most dangerous things you can do. I’ve watched wizards ruin themselves doing what you did.” Severus stopped then, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“I know,” Ari responded in the break. 

“No, you don’t!” Severus said quickly, “And what’s more, you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t understand the horrors that have befallen wizards before you in pursuit of olde magic. I’m saying this because you are all I have, and losing you would be a fate worse than death for me, I’ve tried to instill in you proper caution but no matter how much I try you still turn out just like -” he cut himself off abruptly. 

Ari tried to fill in what could have been said, everything his mind supplied became increasingly painful to consider.

“You’re too much like me,” Severus said eventually, which drew only shock from Ari. “I spent my school years trying to overcome all the negative things my classmates thought of me by diving deeper and deeper into magic I certainly wasn’t supposed to. It didn’t do me any favors.”

Severus looked directly at Ari, eyes boring into him as if trying to read his mind.

“You have many more friends than I did, and a parent and god-parents who care for you more than you can imagine. Yet, you seem to fall for the same things that drew me into danger I never want you to face.”

“You regret everything you did?” Ari asked. Severus rarely revealed much about his school days, only ever divulging small bits when they were relevant.

“No, not everything,” Severus replied, “I got a lot out of it. What I’m saying is going headfirst into that, without anyone beside me holding me back, left me vulnerable. I came out of it, because I did eventually find people to help guide my path, but not before harming myself, my  _ mind _ , more than anyone ever should. I don’t want that for you.”

Ari nodded solemnly. His eyes darted to his father’s left forearm, holding the mark he’d seen for the first time years ago. His father sometimes rubbed at it, having explained it still aches from a broken connection.

“I want you to expand your knowledge, but the last weeks have enlightened me. I will be putting forth much stricter ground rules for you.”

“What?!” Ari couldn’t mask his shock. 

“No more rituals without me or someone I approve of present, I’m forbidding it from this point forward.” Ari frowned.

“You’ve made it clear you cannot be kept from studying spells beyond your years, so from now on any spell Quirrell teaches you I want 2 feet on the potential pitfalls and dangers of using the spell.”

“It’s all basic honestly,” Ari argued but a stern look from his father silenced him.

“What have you been learning recently then?” Severus asked. Ari described the spell he was learning while the two finished their breakfast.

“Wordless huh?” Severus eventually said after Ari’s explanation. “I suppose that will come as a shock to anyone you’re up against. You’re not starting duels with people are you?”

“Of course not, it’s just protection.” Ari lied easily. Severus nodded.

“Well, off with you then. You’ll need to ensure all your homework is done by the end of today.”

“But there’s a week left in the break.”

“Yes, but I’m behind on my potion orders so starting tomorrow the rest of your break will be twelve hours a day helping me prepare potions.”

“What, why?” Ari questioned.

“Consider it 7 days of extended detention for recklessly endangering yourself.”

Ari sighed and Severus patted his head, “You’ll survive it, though your hands will probably stink of flobberworms for weeks.”

Ari chuckled as he was escorted out of the room. 

Ari set himself up to do his remaining homework in the library. He’d thankfully done some while with Draco, so he was really only left with his History and Charms essays.

He’d been in the library for a couple hours when a book slammed down on the tablet across from him. He looked up, finding Hermione looking a bit deranged with her hair tied back. Ari raised his eyebrow.

“Can I help you?” He asked. Noting the otherwise completely empty library with many open tables.

“Why did you get me a Christmas gift?” she asked, flipping through her the book she’d set down instead of looking at him.

“I figured you’d like it,” Ari shrugged. Hermione looked up to give him a quizzical look but went right back to flipping through her book. “Also, I wanted to extend an olive branch since I’m sure adjusting to a whole new culture must be difficult.”

“New culture?” Hermione questioned, “It’s just school, same as any other. This school teaching magic doesn’t make it different culturally.”

“Maybe not the learning but the actual students, from what I’ve heard of the muggle world, wizard culture tends to be a bit different. Since you’re basically integrating into our culture, I want to help make that easy.”

“What’s wrong with my own culture?” Hermione asked defensively.

“Nothing, I’m sure,” Ari said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Other than the witch hunts and bigotry.”

“Most of the people killed in witch hunts were muggles, though,” Hermione argued.

“Doesn’t mean they weren’t determined to kill a witch if they saw one.” They both stared each other down for a moment, before Ari huffed, “But if you want to reject a culture that’s welcoming you in for one that you can no longer be a part of that’s fine.”

“I could be a part of muggle culture,” Hermione argued.

“Not in the same way, you’ll never be able to be free and open with them.” Ari said.

“So what, you'd have muggles and wizards be seperate always?” Hermione questioned.

“Well not that it should be illegal to interact, or anything so extreme. But the secrecy act exists for a reason and we should do what we can to preserve it.”

“Well, I think wizards and muggles can live in harmony,” Hermione reasoned. “I personally would like to work to change our secrecy laws when I’m older.”

Ari chuckled. “Well then I guess we’ll see a lot of each other since I will be working against any hint of that.” Hermione glared at him and Ari packed up his homework which he had just finished.

“It’s been fun, Granger,” Ari said as he left. 

He wandered the halls for a bit, for a moment coming back near the forbidden third floor corridor. He was still confused about it, still fighting his temptation to look further into the three headed dog over the trap door.

“Snape,” Ari heard called with derision. He turned and saw Ronald Weasley walking along the corridor. “This area is forbidden, or are you above the rules now?”

“I’m outside the corridor." Ari stated cooly, "the stairs dropped me off at the wrong spot and I was just thinking about how to get back. Not that I owe you any sort of explanation."

"Why, because you're a Slytherin with a bunch of pureblood friends who, by the way, aren't here to back you up? What are you even doing here? Did Malfoy decide to kick you out ‘cause you stink of potions?"

Ari rolled his eyes at the juvenile jabs. Ron couldn't hit a mark if it were painted on the wall two inches from his face.

"No, because you're not a prefect or a teacher therefore you hold no authority and beyond that I haven't done anything wrong." Ari could feel himself losing his level head as Ron eyed him and his face got all red and puffy. Ari took a deep breath. "I'll be heading off now since I'm only here to study and spend my remaining holiday with my family, shame you can't do the same. Though of course, Weasleys can't afford to see all their children for the holiday." Ari knew it was a low jab but he was feeling petty.

As Ari started walking away, he heard muttering from Ron, which his brain took half a second too long to interpret as a spell. It was lucky then that he felt a sudden strong pull in his forehead and quickly went with the feeling, shifting a foot to the left. His wand was out and he was turned around before Ron was able to register Ari dodging the poorly thought out spell. Ari felt a sense of rightness as he focused his thoughts on disarming the boy and flicked his wand out at Ron with just a faint inward pull at the end. He felt a rush through his scar and smiled brightly as Ron's wand flew towards him, which he caught in his hand gracefully.

"Hey, you stole my wand!" Ron yelled at him. Ari couldn't help the sneer that formed on his face. 

"This old thing?" Ari scoffed, and tossed it to the side. It clattered down a flight of stairs and Ari used the shock distracting Ron to make his way along. As he headed back to the Slytherin common room he rubbed at his forehead in silent thanks. 

The common room was as empty as when he first arrived, from Ari’s memory he recalled only 3 Slytherins were staying behind for winter, and they were seventh years studying for their exams so most likely holed up in the library indefinitely. 

Ari knew that this would likely be his last night of freedom before his father took his days and energy to potion making. In all honestly the potion making wasn’t a problem, it was something he’d grown up doing with his father anyway, however being separated from his friends without anything besides potions and homework. Ari sighed. He figured tonight would be the last night he’d have the energy to do anything interesting, and his father had stated he couldn’t perform any rituals, not that he couldn’t study them.

With a plan in mind he made his way to the great hall for dinner, deciding that if he was gonna lose sleep tonight he might as well get as many calories as he can.

After dinner Ari made a show of going to bed to the other seventh years who had switched to studying in the common room, and then once in his room applied his concealment charm to himself and snuck out. 

He made his way quietly along the hall, working his way toward the library. Which should by this point be closed. 

Closed in Hogwarts almost always meant unlockable with  _ alohomora _ which is all Ari had to do to get inside the hall of books and from the restricted section was in clear view. He spent time perusing the books by the light of his wand. He had a vague idea what he was looking for and so found the section he wanted rather quickly.

His eyes fell lightly on a book title that echoed within him somehow.

" _ Souls and Magic: A Guide to Connections, _ " he read aloud quietly. He grabbed the book carefully, pulling it out when a meow caught him off guard. He looked over and realized that Mrs. Norris would be able to catch the light from his wand, which he quickly snuffed out the rushed motion causing him to knock a book off the shelf. He quickly rushed out of the room, concealing the book he had under his robes which were still invisible. As he rushed himself out he noticed an open classroom door and quickly moved into the room as quietly as possible hearing Filch searching for his cat down the hall.

Ari looked up, finding that the room was occupied by his father and Quirrell who looked to be at odds again. Ari almost wished he was surprised.

"What are you implying?” Snape asked, glaring down at Quirrell’s seated form.

“Oh, come on, Severus,” Quirrell stated casually. His demeanor was different from every other time Ari had seen him even in training. He seemed relaxed and in control, or maybe more in command. “You’re not that dense.”

“I don’t take threats idly,” His father’s sharp tone cut through the air, Quirrell seemed completely unphased.

“I’m well aware of how you take threats. I’m not threatening you,” He seemed to sigh at that. “I’m warning you. I don’t want us to be working against each other, but if we must, I will not stand down.”

“You truly believe I will stand by as you-” Quirrell cut him off quickly.

“I expect you to fight me tooth and nail as I work to uncover what would have been mine already had it not been for the meddling plans of-” 

“Yes, yes I heard the bit. I get it. You want to ingratiate yourself to him, but you can’t actually get any of the heavy lifting. I will still work against you.”

“You would blatantly defy-” Quirrell seemed to stutter on his words, his face pinched and brow set in a hard line. And then he inhaled and his face fell back into a much more lax position. “You would go against the very man you swore your life to. For what? For the faux peace brought on by status quo?”

“I would not.” Severus was silent for a long moment, his eyes stared into the distance. “I simply refuse anything that will impact my child. This will impact him, so I will act against it.”

“I have no intention of bringing him into this,” Ari had seen the face his father gave Quirrell many times over the last semester whenever he heard something particularly stupid. Quirrell seemed familiar with it as well if his frown was anything to go by.

“I understand why that seems hard to believe but I in fact have no intention of doing anything other than nurturing his innate talents for the year. I will then be gone in a puff and he need not be any wiser on my or your allegiances.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Nothing is simple, but he’s far safer with me than with the headmaster.” Ari didn’t consider Quirrell as a match for the headmaster in a fight, though he was sure he was missing some details here.

Before anymore could be said Filch came rushing in with his lamp.

"Professor's, it seems there's a student out of bed. I saw a fallen book in the restricted section after Mrs. Norris called me over. The miscreant can't have gotten too far."

Ari used that as his cue to head out, thinking he should probably head back to bed. As he made his way through the hall he felt a vague pull as he passed a door. It didn't feel like the pull he was used to from his scar but he was interested in the source, looking around to ensure no one was in the area he moved over to the door and pushed it open quietly.

As he entered the room he noticed the large ornate mirror in the middle of the otherwise empty room. As Ari moves into view of the mirror he sees nothing for a moment, just a reflection of the room itself. He wondered why such a large mirror would be stashed here, reading the words along the edge which only seemed like gibberish. He undoes his spell on himself, feeling the urge to view himself in it. He's not sure what he expects, maybe one of those talking mirrors that compliments you. But nothing happens, he sees only himself, he wonders if maybe his mirror version looks a bit taller than he is but he figures his eyes are playing tricks on him.

Suddenly the image in the mirror changes. Ari almost doesn't notice, as he's busy examining himself and the strange words along the edge of the mirror, but when his eyes fell on the room someone else is there. 

Shocked, he looks around expecting to see someone right behind him but no one is there. He looks back at the mirror and the person is still there. It's a tall man, still fairly young but Ari's terrible at guessing ages. He seems to be eyeing the surroundings outside the room carefully, his scrutinizing gaze sometimes resting on Ari. His hair was short and wavy and his robes were plain but distinguishing. He reminded Ari of the interns from the ministry who are often trying to fall into Lucius' good graces.

"Who are you," Ari wonders out loud. The man immediately looks to Ari, and smiles. It's warm, though Ari feels it's a bit predatory, like a snake charming its victim. 

The man seemed to speak but no sound could be heard. He seemed frustrated by this for a moment but quickly composed himself. He used his hand to point at the top right of the mirror. Ari's eyes followed as the hand did an arcing sweep toward the top left side. He did it a couple times before Ari fully grasped his meaning.

"The words are backwards!" Ari exclaimed, the man nodded and Ari took a moment to study the message properly. 

"My heart's desire?" Ari asked once he'd gotten it all. "You are my heart's desire?"

The man laughed at that, but he shrugged. It wasn't much of an answer in Ari's opinion. The man ruffled Ari's hair in the reflection which caused reflected Ari to pat down his hair into its proper place. Ari found it strange watching this version of himself react to someone he had no knowledge of.

"Have we met?" Ari asked. The man seemed to think about this for a moment before slowly nodding.

Before Ari could think of any other questions the man could answer the man but a finger to his lips and tapped his ear. Ari stayed quiet as instructed listening. He heard footsteps through the hall and quickly placed his concealing charm back around himself. One last glance into the mirror showed only an empty room and so he quickly left. 

The following days passed Ari by in a blur, his mornings and afternoons spent taking meals with his father and making potions. His evenings spent reading the restricted book on soul connections in his room until curfew. Once lights out hit and the world quieted, he snuck down through the halls, retracing his steps to find the room from before. 

The first time he tried he was half convinced he’d dreamed the encounter, having searched for an hour and found nothing, though just as he was about to give up, his eyes landed on the door from the night before, air filled his lungs as he gasped, rushing to it. Inside the room was empty again, containing only the mirror. Ari wondered if maybe the mirror is some seventh year project. As he dropped his glamour before the mirror, it rippled slightly to life, this time the man appeared almost immediately. He seemed expectant with a quirk of his eyebrow as he examined Ari, whose brow was set with determination. He’d considered all day what he would do when he found the mirror again. What he would ask. All those questions seemed to fall away as he stared at the man in the mirror. Of all the questions he’d come up with, suddenly only one seemed to matter.

“Are you real?” Ari asked. He wasn’t sure why he felt worried about the answer, if the man wasn’t real then what did it matter. Though Ari, for whatever reason, felt lost in a world where his “heart’s desire” may not exist.

The man seemed to contemplate the question for longer than was comforting. It seemed maybe he didn’t even know but as he examined Ari, a small smirk graced his features and he nodded.

“Will I meet you someday?” Ari asked, and the man shrugged. 

“Do you have a name?” The man nodded carefully, eyeing Ari with slight hesitance now. Ari could almost feel the man’s thoughts. Could almost pick out the words. Ari got the understanding he didn’t want to give a name, and so he begrudgingly decided to move away from the line of questioning.

Ari’s questions from the day came bubbling up to the surface, he wanted to take whatever information he could from this man. 

Every night after this he came back. The man patiently listened to him as he came up with more and more ridiculous explanations for who the man would be to him. Why he was Ari’s heart’s desire. He stopped contributing responses though simply stood back as Ari spoke every thought on his mind. He seemed unphased when Ari considered that perhaps he was the man Ari would someday marry. Nothing but a quirk of his eyebrow. Ari really thought maybe he’d stumble with that one, but couldn’t bring even himself to believe in such a ridiculous notion.

On the fourth day in a row he fell asleep sitting there, staring at the man who had an as of yet unknown impact on Ari’s life. The sunlight streaming in woke him and when he looked at the mirror, the man was worriedly urging him away, most likely not wanting him caught out or missing his “extended detention”. Ari rushed out. Wiping the sleep from his eyes as he wandered down to the dungeons, skipping his dorm and heading straight for his father’s quarters. 

_ “You're late _ ,” Spectatrix announced as he arrived. 

“ _ Do you think he’ll be mad? _ ” Ari asked. Spectatrix didn’t have time to answer, as the door swung open.

His father was seated, breakfast half eaten in front of him, reading the morning paper. 

“I suggest you eat quickly,” his father stated. “You’ll be moved straight to scrubbing cauldrons for your tardiness.” Ari wondered if he should be worried that his father didn’t seem more angry but then remembered the potions they’d worked on all yesterday.

“It is cruel and unusual punishment to force a child to clean the gelatinized solution of acromantula venom and armadillo bile.” Ari moaned. His father smirked.

“It’s been neutralized, you’ll have no danger of burning off your flesh.” He responded. Ari glared.

“It smells like death warmed up.” His father chuckled.

“How will you learn if I do not punish you?” 

Ari’s day was long and torturous.

At night Ari had resolved to learn all he could of the man in the mirror. He walked the now memorized path to the room with the mirror and pushed the door open quietly. Though when he entered, instead of the mirror he’d grown used to, he found nothing. All at once a light in the back of his head blew out he dropped to his knees, his legs no longer being willing to support his weight. 

He stared at the room, blinked a few times, hoping every time he opened them again that it was just a trick of the dark. 

The mirror was gone. Ari’s face heated as tears fell down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest my entire motivation for this story is giving all the different pieces of Voldemort a bit of life and making them interact with Harry/Ari. I almost can't wait to get to the diary.
> 
> And shout out to the dedicated people still commenting on my new chapters. I love you. (and of course i deeply appreciate everyone else enjoying my rambling.)


	11. Who is Nicolas Flamel?

**January 26, 1992**

Ari felt like he was merely drifting through life in the next few weeks. His mind constantly going over everything he’d seen in the mirror. He hadn’t told anyone, wasn’t even sure what he’d tell them anyway. Everytime he tried to snap back to normal, the man’s face would flash in the back of his mind. He continued to read the book on soul connections, hoping for better understanding of who the man could be to him, or at least for the mental distraction. 

The only time his brain truly felt relieved of the weight of his burning anger and sadness at a curiosity being stripped from him, was when he was flying at Quidditch practice. He could focus everything he had on the flight maneuvers and game tactics. 

In the locker rooms Ari carefully pretended not to notice the dirty looks Bole and Derrick gave him. He was always near Higgs anyway, so they didn’t have the courage to actually say anything, and other times of the day he was often grouped up with his first year friends and neither of them seemed willing to make an enemy of a Malfoy. 

The few quiet times Ari spent were mostly on the weekends in the library, where he continued to go to study his more age appropriate interests, like dueling techniques and quidditch history.

His friends, while consistently around him for company and entertainment, could not abide by spending every sunny moment indoors, especially during these cold and snowy months, and so he was at this rare occasion, abandoned. Not that he minded, alone time was hard to come by these days. 

As Ari maneuvered through the bookshelves for something of interest he saw, across the way, Bole and Derrick. They didn’t seem to have noticed him, and he took that as a small mercy as he started to turn away, just about deciding that he could, in fact, enjoy a day by the lake with his friends who had no doubt by this point instigated a snowball fight with other students.

Lost in his musings he almost didn’t catch the way they were crowded around a huddled mass, with menacing glee on their faces.

“Come on, ‘bottom,” Derrick's voice drifted far enough for Ari to make out. “It’s no fun if you’re cowering. Who’s ever heard of a cowardly lion?”

Ari immediately realized the curled up kid must be Longbottom. It didn’t take him more than a moment to decide on a course of action.

“Hey,” Ari said, walking over to the beaters.

“Stay out of this, Snape,” Bole responded quickly, not even looking up.

“We don’t need assistance putting Gryffindors in their place,” Derrick added. They both seemed so smug, if Ari were any bigger he’s sure he’d have decked one of them.

“Perhaps not but you seem an awful lot like you need to be put in yours,” Ari said, willing calmness through his voice and expression.

Derrick and Bole both backed off Neville in order to get much too close to Ari for his liking. He is immediately reminded of the very clear size difference between himself and them, but held firm.

“You think you can just stop our fun? Why cause your Flint’s favorite and son of our head of house.”

“No, I think I can because one yell will bring Madam Pince over immediately and you can then explain to her why there’s a first year with a bloodied nose cowering under you.” Ari stated, eyeing Neville. The boy was still obviously shaken but was looking at Ari with some mix of awe and fear.

Bole and Derrick understood the threat pretty immediately and glared at Ari.

“You’re gonna tattle,” Bole responded. Ari raised an eyebrow.

“If you mean to continue, I will ensure you’re held accountable.” 

Derrick seemed to decide that it wasn’t worth it, urging Bole to follow after him. Muttering “fucking mudblood” and he rammed his should into Ari on his way past. Ari waited until they were out of sight to rub his shoulder. 

Ari moved closer to Longbottom slowly, a bit worried he’d spook the Gryffindor. Longbottom still looked shaken, as he examined Ari, his eyebrows scrunched together.

“Snape, you,” Longbottom seemed to think about his words for a moment, “you shouldn’t have done that.”

Ari was a bit taken aback by the response, but seeing the blood continue to drip from Longbottom’s nose pulled out a handkerchief to hand over to the boy.

“You’d rather I left you to get even more bloodied by them?” Ari asked. Longbottom wiped at his nose with the offered cloth, and it quickly reddened. “We should get you to the infirmary.” 

Longbottom nodded, though was clutching a book in his free hand as he stood. Ari eyed it catching note of the title, ‘Famous Wizards and Their Contributions’. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Longbottom said instead of getting up. Ari stared at the boy in confusion.

“I’m sure the studying can wait at least a bit,” Ari responded, “You can’t be that behind.” Ari meant that more as a joke but then remembered all the botched potions and felt a tad guilty. Longbottom didn’t seem to take mind though.

“No, it’s independent study,” Longbottom explained.

“All the more reason to put it off a couple minutes.” Ari responded. Again Longbottom nodded in apparent agreement, but stayed seated. He seemed increasingly conflicted. Ari knelt down in front of him.

“What are you studying?” He asked calmly. The boy seemed to relax a bit.

“I’m trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel is.” Longbottom responded. “He’s not referenced in any of the books I’ve found.”

“Well,” Ari said, pulling the book from Longbottom’s hands, it took more effort than he gave Longbottom credit for most days but eventually the Gryffindor released his hold. “Where did you hear about him?”

“Hagrid,” Longbottom responded quickly.

“The gamekeeper?” Ari failed to hide his bewilderment. “If it’s him talking about it then it could hardly be that important.”

“No, he definitely is!” Longbottom exclaimed, Ari had to shush him for fear of Pince’s wrath. “He’s got something important hiding in the school.” Ari’s mind flashed immediately to the three headed dog in the forbidden corridor.

“Why would Hagrid have told you that?” Ari asked. 

“He was distracted, I guess,” Longbottom shrugged. “But he immediately regretted it.”

“Well, why do you care?” Ari continued to interrogate the boy. Ari flipped through the book Longbottom had been reading idly.

“I….I don’t know. It just seemed so important when he said it, I felt like I had to know.” Longbottom said. Ari was confused by this but understood the determination he saw in Neville’s eyes and knew he wasn’t gonna back down.

“Ok, how about this,” Ari reasoned, “I’ll take you to the Infirmary, and after I’ll help you find information. Then you’ll figure it out twice as fast to make up for the delay.” 

Longbottom allowed Ari to help him up.

The following weeks, Ari allowed himself to put aside his personal studying interests to help Neville. He’d like to tell himself that it was all out of a friendly want to be helpful but he had a strong suspicion that whatever was hidden in the school had to do with the three headed dog and his curiosity was getting the better of him. He would not be telling Neville about that fact though, much too dangerous to send him over too. Ari refused to even entertain the thought of trying to get past the beast himself. He hoped just knowing would be satisfying enough.

A weekend trend began to occur early on in their shared studies. Granger, who was consistently holed up in the library even more than Ari, had taken to sitting opposite Neville and him regularly, though they never chatted. A strange unspoken bond occurred between the three. 

Draco and Pansy shortly found out about this consistent meeting, and began to sit at the table as well, Draco sat next to Ari and Pansy next to him.

The first time Theo walked in and found the group all studying silently, he seemed hesitant, with Neville, Ari, Draco, and Pansy taking up the whole side of one table. He quickly made up his mind though and went to sit by Hermione. She looked up, seemed shocked to find her housemate there but nodded at him and went back to studying.

Eventually Zabini and Bulstrode, likely feeling short a few friends, also made their way into the study group. And took the seats left by Theo. 

Ari hadn’t outed his research with Neville in the first two weeks of this occurrence, but eventually Draco felt the need to question him. One morning as they got ready for classes, lagging behind as the others had already left for breakfast Draco confronted him.

“Why are we spending time studying with Longbottom and that bushy haired loudmouth.” Ari couldn’t help his snort.

“I’m helping Neville with a research project, and Granger…” he really wasn’t too sure about her himself, “she seems like she just wants company.”

“Since when is he Neville?” Draco demanded, his face pinched. Ari sighed. They hadn’t chatted at all about the study sessions, hell they hardly even talked during the study sessions at this point, everyone sitting in nearly awkward silence as they sized the unfamiliar group members up.

“Since...” Ari really wasn’t sure... he just felt close to the boy, like he constantly wanted to help the boy. “Since I decided to be friendly with him. Inter-house cooperation is very important for forming business relations for the future.” Draco stared at him incredulously.

“You can’t honestly think that Longbottom will be a viable business relation,” Draco stated. Ari sighed.

“I just want to be friendly with him, I don’t need a reason.” Ari said with as much finality as he could muster. Draco stared at him, appraising.

“I won’t start being friendly with either of them,” He eventually stated. Ari nodded.

“I don’t expect you to.” 

The study groups seemed to pass easier after that point. With the Slytherins of the table plus Nott interacting amicably as ever. Nott was polite with Granger, even asked her questions on occasion, which she responded to cautiously at first but then with her normal know-it-all enthusiasm. Neville was always quiet and focused, though he didn’t seem terrified of the group which Ari counted as a good thing. 

Ari was satisfied enough with the arrangement, and it was nearly March by the time he felt the urge to snoop about again. However one Friday night as he arrives at his Father’s door, Spectatrix greets him with a warning that piques his curiosity.

_ “Careful youngling,” _ she said as soon as he arrived,  _ “Your father is in a mood.” _ Ari almost laughed at the words.

_ “Isn’t he always?” _ He asked. Spectatrix shakes her head.

_ “Not like this, something has upset him.” _ Before Ari can question any further the door pulls open.

“How many times must I ask you not to speak with the snake,” his father asked coolly. 

“At least once more,” Ari responded smiling. His father does look exhausted, though Ari had recently been assuming the stress of keeping an eye on Britain’s worst potion makers might just be getting to him, Spectatrix’s words make him think there’s probably more to it. 

Ari is ushered into the room where his father has set out their usual dinner arrangement. 

As they sit Ari hands over his latest two foot essay on the banishing charm Quirrell had started teaching him. He’d maybe had a little too much fun writing that essay as he described its possible dangers being pushing someone off a cliff or if you’re particularly stupid holding your wand towards yourself and pushing yourself back a great distance an losing your wand.

His father took it from him and read the essay quietly while they ate, though sometimes scoffing at something completely ridiculous written.

“This is hardly a serious essay,” Snape said once he’d read through all of it. Ari took that as a compliment.

“It’s hardly a serious topic, ‘the dangers of banishing charms’. No one is going to die from a banishing charm.” Ari argued. Severus sighed and continued eating.

“Has Quirrell…” his father started, and then paused for a moment considering, “has he ever suggested anything to you that you thought was strange.”

Ari looked at his father in confusion. “Strange how?”

“Strange in any way, anything that made you feel uncomfortable or suggested you do something that you didn’t think was right?” His father said.

“What? Like that talk we had after that creep in the park? Cause I know what ‘bad touches’ are.” Ari snorted a bit at the idea, and memory of the very aggressive way his father yelled at the man as muggle police had taken him away.

“No, not like that. Though if he does anything like  _ that _ tell me immediately because I will murder him.” Severus said calmly. Ari rolled his eyes.

“Then you mean like something dark? Like trying to get me to cast unforgivables or something?”

His father rolled his eyes at Ari’s blas é attitude. “It’s not a joke. I don’t trust that man.”

“He hasn’t done anything other than guide me through learning some advanced spells. Honestly, you act like he’s recruiting me for some dark lord.” Ari joked. Though he knew he was poking a bit too close to his father’s true fears, based on the conversations he’d overheard it was easy to come to the conclusion that Quirrell almost certainly had something to do with the dark wizards his father interacted with in his past and was maybe even working with Voldemort himself, though Ari thought that one was a bit far fetched.

“I’ll have to have you leave as soon as you’re finished eating. I have a meeting I must attend.” His father said instead of continuing to discuss the topic. Ari looked at him curiously, wondering if by meeting he was referring to speaking with Quirrell about whatever plan the defense professor had. Ari nodded, and finished quickly. His father went to gather his plates and take them to the small kitchen in his rooms and Ari stated he’d let himself out.

Ari, of course, did no such thing. While his father was out of eyeshot he opened the door to leave, cast his concealing charm and shut the door without leaving. His father reentered the room, looked around for a bit and then sighed before walking up to the fire. He tossed some floo powder into the fire and called out “Malfoy Manor”. Within a few moments Lucius’s face appeared within the flames. 

“Severus,” he greeted in his usual calm tone, though Ari could hear some apprehension in his voice. “How are you doing this evening?”

“I have gained more evidence that Professor Quirrell has somehow connected directly with The Dark Lord.” Severus stated. Lucius was already groaning before the man could finish.

“More on this?” Lucius practically whined. Ari figured he must have heard something like this a lot if he was so unable to maintain decorum.

“I’ve gotten a verbal confirmation from him that he’s only here to fulfill The Dark Lord’s plans and that the two are in regular contact.” Severus stated firmly.

“He told you the exact word ‘I’m fulfilling the plans of The Dark Lord’?” Lucius asked.

“Well...no, but-”

“You see!” Lucius exclaimed. “You’re going mad with this, it's not him. It cannot be him. I will not discuss with you again the possible ways The Dark Lord could have survived and is out there plotting on how to take back power.”

“I know this is a difficult topic,” Severus’s voice was softer now, trying to pull Lucius out of his ranting and heavy breathing.

“It’s not difficult, because it’s not happening. I will not acknowledge this insanity.” Lucius stated harshly. Severus sighed.

“If it were true though? You would return to his side?”

“If it were true there wouldn’t be a choice. What’s more, if it were true, it’d be the only way for us to regain the true freedom we all were hoping for decades ago.”

“At the expense of a lifetime in his torturous shadow.” Severus countered. Lucius sighed and was quiet for a long moment. 

“If he were back, which he is not, perhaps he could be reasoned with.” Severus could only look derisively at him. “He wasn’t always like that, and you know it! He changed somewhere along the way. Don’t you think, if he were back and just the same as before, that he’d have lashed out by now. We’d see his actions in the papers before we saw him ourselves. Maybe he’s gotten...better.”

“You’ll risk your child’s safety on a ‘maybe’?” Severus asked.

“We all take these risks, Severus. Just because you’re used to constantly toeing the lines, doesn’t mean we are all willing and able to act as if we have no true side.” Severus flinched at that. “You see what the mountains of effort we put forth in the ministry get’s us. And who can forget Dumbledore sitting at the helm and ready to keep us knocked down at every turn. Now they are suggesting doing raids for dark artifacts on previously found innocent death eaters. My home! Severus they are petitioning to invade my home?”

“I know,” Severus eventually cut him off. “I understand, which is why I bring this to you.”

“You can bring it up as you like, but if you have not seen the face of The Dark Lord then you should assume anything that idiot says is either a bold faced lie, or he has some other wizard he’s working under.”

“One who knows me and my previous interactions with The Dark Lord?” Severus rolled his eyes at that.

“Plenty of Death Eaters escaped. Anyone could have that information.” Lucius reasoned. 

“Fine, if you will do nothing but reject my claims then I’m going to bed.”

“Thank the gods. Good night.” And the fire was out. Severus heaved a heavy sigh and walked to his bedroom, dousing the lights as he went, and slamming the door behind him. 

Ari stared at the door in the darkness for a moment. He had only ever gotten the most basic information about Voldemort and his past actions, which the entire wizarding world new ended with the gruesome murders of a family and Longbottom’s parents tortured into insanity. 

His father had never denied the actions of the man were heinous but Ari and Draco both understood that their parents had been followers of him. The adults in their life hardly ever explained the inner workings of Voldemort’s followers, only ever saying that it was the past and they would do better to focus on moving forward. All books on the topic were exclusively written from the light side and therefore were hardly accurate. Ari quietly exited the room and made his way back to the dorms.

The next afternoon Ari was back in the library with Neville and Granger, the rest of the study group had decided to catch the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor quidditch match. While Ari would typically jump at more Quidditch, the pitiful look Neville had given him at the suggestion gave Ari pause. Ari had been unsuccessful in finding anything with regards to Nicolas Flamel in the weeks they’d been searching though and it was getting to him. He nearly slammed his head against another book he’d skimmed. He only stopped himself when he remembered that Scitalis was sleeping around his neck and didn’t want to disturb the tired snake.

Looking over at Neville Ari noted he was also a bit worse for wear, seeming hopelessly lost in his own book, which Ari regularly switched out with an actual required text every so often to make sure Neville was still learning class material. Honestly, Ari was a bit worried at how anxiously Neville had been searching for information on the unknown person. 

“Hey, you said Hagrid initially told you about him right?” Ari asked.

“About who?” Granger asked from her position across the table. Ari ignored her.

“Yeah, just off hand though, I doubt he’d say anything more,” Neville sighed dejectedly. Ari stood then, gathering his belongings.

“Well, Neville, you’re just not quite as persuasive as I am.” Ari said cheerfully. Neville looked a bit surprised by Ari but quickly gathered his own belongings.

“What are you guys talking about?” Hermione asked.

“Just a private study project, nothing to worry yourself with” Ari said as he pulled Neville out of the room quickly. Granger’s footsteps were easily heard running to catch up with them as Ari quickly guided Neville outside to Hagrid’s hut.

Ari had never really been to the place, though most at the school seemed to know it as Hagrid’s, he was often found outside playing flute or just otherwise tending to the area. As Ari approached he seemed to be tending to his small garden.

“Hello there!” Hagrid bellowed as Ari, Neville, and Granger came into view. Ari waved back, eyeing the man and considering what he knew of him, which was not much, all things considered.

Neville seemed nervous when Ari glanced at him, so he took the lead with the one thing he had been told of the gamekeeper.

“My father mentioned that you had helped him find potion’s ingredients in the Forbidden Forest.” Ari said, attempting to be nonchalant.

“Did he now?” Hagrid seemed confused for only a moment, “Oh! Yes, your Professor Snape’s son, I didn’t recognize you hanging around Gry-'' he forced out a cough midway though, obviously catching himself. “Well, anyway you’re a spittin image of your father.” He smiled at the trio. Ari was pleased to find genuine cheer in the man’s smile. 

“Yeah, he was showing me through some of the stock you help him with and I noticed he’s running low on a couple things I know he likes to keep on hand.” Ari went into his explanation, maneuvering closer to the gamekeeper as he did. “I wanted to do something nice for him and was wondering if you’d let me help out with collecting some for him, I’d love to get some hands on knowledge of collecting ingredients.” 

Hagrid looked about to agree to let him tag along before Hermione cut into the conversation, 

“The  _ Forbidden  _ Forest is forbidden to students, Snape,” she said in her all to familiar trill. “Obviously with good reason, it must be very dangerous in there, and I’ve heard there are all sorts of creatures.” Ari wouldn’ve glared at her if he weren’t too busy trying to appear sweet in front of Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded solemnly along. “Aye it is, I definitely shouldn’t be setting up any field trips into the forest.” He seemed to be talking to himself more than anything else. “At least not with you only being in first year, maybe when you're older?”

“It can’t be that dangerous can it?” Ari asked. “I figured it’s like the third floor corridor, only forbidden because they don’t want everyone roaming about.” Ari dug in a bit, trying to get Hagrid to reveal something.

“What do you know about the corridor?” Hagrid asked. Ari shrugged in response.

“I mean everyone heard the rumors about a student who blew up a whole hall last year, I just figured it was that?” Ari lied easily. Neville seemed to be catching Ari’s intentions and nodded along. Granger on the other hand…

“I never heard such a rumor,” Granger said. 

“It must not have made its way to you,” Ari stated, trying with all his might quiet her with force of will alone.

“Well either way it’s not true.” Hagrid said.

“Well then what is it?” Ari asked, pressing for more information.

‘It’s nothing that you ought to be messin’ with,” Hagrid said.

“Yeah, sounds exactly like what I’d say if I was covering up an exploded corridor.’ Neville shockingly chimed in. Ari smiled at him encouragingly.

Hagrid huffed, “Now you all listen, the corridor is protected for good reason. Can’t have you kids wandering through everything protecting the stone.”

“What stone?” Ari asked quickly. And Hagrid seemed to tighten up suddenly. 

“I shouldn’t have told you that.” Hagrid immediately started. Ari and Neville both crowded him.

“But you did say it,” Ari said, “So why don’t you finish? What stone?”

Hagrid seemed to grumble to himself. “No, no, no,” he muttered. “It’s almost dinner time,” He said more directly to them. “You best be heading off.”

Hagrid turned and went into his hut and Neville gave him a reassuring look.

“It was a long shot anyway,” Nevile said. Ari shrugged.

“It’s more than we had to go on before. We should maybe focus on books regarding magical artifacts.” 

“Aren’t you guys going to clue me in on what you’re looking for? I’ve already read through lots of the books in the library, I may already know what you’re looking for.” Hermione butted in again, and Ari sighed.

“We’re looking for information on a man named Nicolas Flamel,” Neville gave in so easily.

Hermione seemed eager to tell them that she already knew exactly what they needed to look at but then immediately frowned when she, apparently, didn’t.

“Well, I’ll just help you look more tomorrow.” she responded, causing Ari to roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who continues to read and comment on the story.


	12. Forbidden Memories

**March 6, 1992**

Ari, Hermione, and Neville had not yet found the secret of Nicolas Flamel and honestly Ari was on the verge of giving up. He knew that Neville was close to giving up too, and Hermione’s fierce concentration had not helped Ari at all. He had run to the Slytherin common rooms after classes that day only to avoid her asking him to continue searching through even more books. Up until she found out he’d only ever researched with Neville on the weekends and they’d both been fine with it. Hermione, apparently, knew nothing of moderation and immediately dragged the two away for every free moment. She had even tried convincing him out of Quidditch practice but the absolute shock on Ari’s face mixed with Draco’s scoff had her backing down and then quietly dragging Neville with her instead.

Ari collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion, both from studying and from people. His dorms were blissfully empty as the other first year Slytherins were getting a head start on their weekend. Since it had warmed up just slightly, most students were enjoying time outside. Ari decided to take a moment to focus on his own personal interests, reaching for his book bag. Unfortunately he didn’t find any books in there, realizing he’d hidden the soul magic book in his chest since he hadn’t had time to read it lately. 

He went rummaging through his trunk and blinked at the neatly wrapped gift he found in there. Suddenly remembering the week of Yule and his frustration with his father having led him to not give the gift at that time. Instead the memory book had gathered dust in his trunk. Ari sighed, checking the time. It was still a few hours before Dinner with his father, though he figured tonight was as good a time as any to hand over the gift. 

He passed the next couple hours reading through his book, where he had still found nothing significant in relation to the man he’d encountered during the Yule ritual.

Eventually, Ari did make his way back down to his father’s quarters. His father was quick to open the door as Ari arrived and carefully eyed the wrapped package.

Ari made his way in, setting the gift on the table near their dinner as he did. Ari couldn’t hide his smirk at his father’s raised eyebrow.

“I never gave you your Yule gift,” Ari responded, shrugging.

“I distinctly remember a new set of crystal vials,” His father said, approaching the table and picking up the thick package.

“That was a birthday gift.” Ari responded with a shrug. He’d nearly forgotten the quick owl order he’d placed asking for new vials to be sent to his father on the ninth of January. “I was upset during Yule so I didn’t give it to you as I’d planned.”

“Ah, here I had figured you’d combined the two into one,” his father chuckled. “Instead you’ve been holding my Yule gift hostage.”

“Had to make you earn it,” Ari responded. 

“Indeed,” the older man quietly opened the package. Once unsheathed Severus flipped through the blank pages curiously, until a sheet of instructions slipped out.

“I figured we don’t really do pictures, so if you wanted to add memories of us, or happy things you remember, you could.” Ari said nervously in explanation.

“Why do I feel like that's not the whole truth?” Severus asked as he pulled out his wand. Ari looked down for a moment before taking a breath.

“I also figured if you wanted to add a memory or two of my mother....” his father looked immediately ready to object so Ari continued quickly. “Just so I can see what she looks like, it wouldn’t have to be anything meaningful. It doesn’t even have to be a real memory. Anything of her you’d be willing to give.” 

Severus sighed and stared at the open book. His eyes flickered a couple times between the instructions and Ari before he huffed and nodded. Taking his wand out and resting it against his temple. A long moment of silence passed and Ari knew what was happening. His father was letting down a few of his very carefully crafted and secured mental shields in order to fully remember his past. The few times that Ari had asked for any real information on his mother, his father had done this.

The official public story the Ari had adhered to when asked since he was old enough to remember, was that his father and been intimate with a random muggle woman a handful of times, and after months without contact, Ari had been left on his father’s doorstep, with a note stating his mother was dead.

There were only two true statements that Ari had wrestled from his father over the course of his life.

 _“You’re mother was the only love I’d ever had in my life, I had known her since I was very young.”_ His father had stated solemnly, after Ari had cried to him all day because a terrible book he’d found at the park said that children born to mother’s and father’s who don’t love each other turn out evil and corrupt. He’d later seen his father burn that book calling it “disgusting propaganda”.

 _“Your mother died keeping you safe, if you wish to remain so you will stop pestering me,”_ his father had said firmly, when Ari questioned him relentlessly for weeks, because he just knew in his soul that his father had not been telling the truth about her passing. 

“Revoco,” came the softened voice of his father, pulling Ari from his memories.

Ari watched as his father started to pull a silvery strand of a memory from his head. It came slowly and his father kept his eyes closed and focused as it did. Once freed from his mind the memory dropped to the page. 

The memory melted into the sheet and the page seemed to light and swirl with activity. Slowly an image filled the page.

A young woman sat at a table with a bouncing baby in her arms. The unmistakable sight of his father sat across from her, quite a bit younger than now but still very much the same man. The woman was a shocking contrast to him, with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Ari stared at her in shock, noting the curve of her eyebrows, set of her eyes, and her prominent cupids bow. Those were features he often saw in himself when looking in a mirror. Notable to him only because they were different from his father’s and therefore Ari had always assumed they came from his mother.

As he watched, she passed the baby in her arms over to his father, who looked shocked and terrified for a moment, before the boy settled in his arms and he relaxed. Ari stared at the image, both confused and elated in equal measure.

“That was the day I met you,” his father stated eventually. “The day she told me she wanted me to protect you, if anything were to happen to her. We hadn’t seen each other in a long while by that point, and to say I was shocked was an understatement.”

“How long was I with her before….” Ari couldn’t bring himself to finish the question.

“You were just over a year old when I took you in,” Ari looked at his father in shock.

“I have no memory of her though,” Ari said, feeling for a moment as if what little memory he had of his mother had been stolen from him by his forgetful infant brain.

“No, you wouldn’t,” his father nodded. “Far too young to form proper memories at that point. But she did cherish you while she had you. She had every intention to raise you and love you without me anywhere in the picture.”

“Why though?” Ari had never considered a possible life where his father simply would not be in the picture, the idea was immediately painful.

“You already know that I was not mixed up with the best crowds in my younger years. It would never have been safe for you to be around me.” His father confided.

“Would you not have wanted me, if you hadn’t been forced to care for me?” Ari questioned quietly.

“I…” his father’s tense brow had alerted Ari to a potential lie but he had cut himself off, perhaps knowing that Ari could tell instantly. “I would never have allowed myself to want to be a father to you had it not been required for me to do so.”

Ari stared at his father intensely before nodding.

“It goes without saying that you can never share this, or anything you have learned here with anyone.” Severus said as he shifted the book into Ari’s arms. “I will add other significant memories over time and you will always be welcome to view them here, when you’re alone.”

Ari nodded, still staring at his mother on the page.

Eventually their dinner was eaten, mostly in silence and Ari breathed a heavy sigh when his father eventually ushered him out, promising him the book would still be there next week.

The next afternoon Ari was back in the library with his friends and Granger, who had left a short time before to find more books.

As Ari tossed aside yet another unhelpful book he turned to Neville. 

“Don’t you think this is getting a bit ridiculous. We’ve been searching every weekend for over a month and have found nothing, not one hint.” Ari reasoned and Neville seemed to nod.

“Yeah, you’re right, I don’t really even know what I would do if I found out anyway.” Neville sighed, closing his book as well. Just as he seemed to resign himself to defeat, a large book dropped loudly to the table. Ari and everyone else jumped in shock, looking up and a triumphant looking Granger who dropped it there.

“I found it,” Granger said, flipping through the pages, “Can’t believe it took you too so long, you must’ve been looking in the wrong sections.”

Ari bit back his biting remark, allowing her to continue her rant.

“Nicolas Flamel,” she stated dramatically, “is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!”

Neville and Ari both gave her a blank stare, causing her to roll her eyes.

“I understand Neville not knowing but really Snape, you as well? I’m disappointed.” 

“Granger I swear if you do not get to the point,” Ari pushed out between clenched teeth. 

“Yes, anyway,” she continued reading directly from the post, “ the Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.”

“Immortal?” Draco said in astonishment.

“It means they can’t die,” Hermione explained haughtily.

“I know what it means,” Draco snapped. Ari patted his shoulder to calm his building ire.

“So that means that somewhere in the school is the Philosopher's Stone.” Hermione seemed so pleased with herself.

Ari stood from his place at then, feeling completely drained by the studying and ultimately happy the ordeal was over. 

Neville rushed after him, catching up to Ari in the hall. 

“Hey, I just wanted to say ‘thank you’,” Nevile said nervously, pulling at his book bag on the shoulder.

“I mean, I barely did anything, it was Hermione that figured it out for you,” Ari shrugged. 

“I don’t mean about that,” Neville began to rummage through his bag, eventually pulling out a small box. “You’ve been nicer to me than anyone else in the school. I’m sure it wasn’t easy to convince your friends to be nicer.” 

Ari chuckled at that, “They hardly needed convincing, they’re not mean people.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m not trying to say they are I just…” he handed the box over, “I want you to know I appreciate you being my friend, even if it’s just temporary.”

Ari took the box, which upon examination seemed just like a box of candies. “I’ll continue to be your friend Neville. Next, instead of searching for a random public figure, I can help you get a passing grade in potions.”

“My potions making is beyond help,” Neville chuckled.

“No one is beyond help,” Ari argued, though admitted to himself it’d be difficult. “Besides for first year my father’s basing the majority of our final grade on our theory knowledge, so you’d get at least an Acceptable if you can get all that down.”

As Ari and Neville stood there Ari sighed and held out the candies to Neville.

“I can’t just take all your candy for nothing.” Ari sighed. Neville looked hesitant but took the candies back. “I’ll be here to help you study tomorrow.”

Neville nodded and as he left the other Slytherin’s exited. 

“Come on Ari,” Pansy called him over, “time for dinner.”

Ari left with them, feeling a bit better, though now that Granger was out of sight he brought to mind the knowledge that in the third floor corridor, beneath a trapdoor which was guarded by a three headed dog, sat the Philosopher’s Stone. While immortality wasn’t a great interest of Ari’s, it was a very rare and elusive artifact. Which made him wonder why one would want to hide it in the school.

He also remembered the conversation he’d overheard from his father about Professor Quirrell. His father had made reference to Quirrell plotting something for Voldemort to Lucius. Ari felt that if there was anything important to do within the school, it was probably stealing that stone. 

That night when Ari was awake with Scitalis, alone in bed, Ari spoke quietly with the little snake.

 _“I need you to do me a favor,”_ Ari said as the snake made loops around his arm.

 _“Of course,”_ Scitalis answered, pausing it’s movements.

 _“I suspect a professor is up to something in the school, but I’d like a confirmation,”_ Ari explained.

 _“The bearded one? He seems shifty.”_ Scitalis asked.

 _“No, not Dumbledore. The one with the head-wrap,”_ Ari responded, Scitalis nodded. 

_“The one who smells.”_ Ari chuckled at the description. _“Leave me near his office tomorrow and I will watch him and report back._ ” 

With that Ari allowed himself to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting everyone. I had to shift my writing to match closer to my work schedule. Moving forward I'll be posting on Sundays instead of Fridays. 
> 
> As always thanks so much for the positive feedback. As I come closer to the end of this first part, the comments are really encouraging to help me get it finished.


	13. The Dragon Rumor

**March 9, 1992**

Ari was only a small bit worried when Scitalis hadn’t immediately found him near the Slytherin common rooms the night after he set him out to spy. Ari tended to think that the snake could handle itself and it was very small and quiet, so he easily blended in along the dark corners of the hallways.

The next day he went through his Monday classes sure that by the time they were over Scitalis would quietly return to him. His first class was with Quirrell, where he most imagined he would see the snake. The class passed in its normal stuttering slowness and Ari kept looking around at the slightest rustle of paper, sure that Scitalis must be close. But the class ended without the feeling of its cool smooth scales sliding up the arm of his robe as he usually would. Ari kept his eyes peeled throughout the remainder of his classes as well but they passed in similar anxious boredom.

At dinner that night he tried as much as he could to stop the anxious bouncing of his leg and his eyes constantly scanned the ground of the great hall. 

“Hey,” Draco said quietly, leaning closer to Ari but not looking at him, trying not to draw anyone’s attention, “what’s going on with you? You’ve been unfocused all day, and looking around at the slightest noise like you think someones gonna attack you.”

Ari sighed, not really wanting to drag his blond friend into his nonsense. “Nothing,” he said softly, “I think I’m just not sleeping enough.”

Draco’s expression let Ari know he wasn’t buying the excuse in the slightest and Ari sighed. “I’ll talk about it later.” Draco nodded at that.

That night in the dorms Ari quietly told Draco that his snake had slid off his neck the previous morning and hadn’t returned back to him.

“He seems to like exploring and he always came back on his own before.” Ari explained.

“Didn’t your father say that if it was caught outside of here the headmaster might force you to get rid of it? What if some lowlife found it and decided to practice a spell on it .” Ari couldn’t help the dread on his face at the idea.

“I know, it was silly, but he’s never been caught before so I figured he’d be okay.” Ari sighed, “I don’t know what to do now.” Draco rested his hand on Ari’s shoulder in comfort.

“We’ll go on a search for it tomorrow after classes. It’s bound to be somewhere.” Draco himself didn’t look too sure but Ari chose to believe the snake could handle itself. Besides, Draco had no way of knowing how smart Scitalis was like Ari did. Ari was sure he was just hiding somewhere, biding his time.

The next afternoon, Draco and Ari wandered the halls scanning various empty classrooms for signs of the snake. They started at the dungeons, Draco suggesting he could have gotten lost trying to get back to Ari, which Ari found unlikely but didn’t have a better idea. 

There was no sign of him in the dungeons, or any empty classroom they came across as they went through floor by floor. They trailed through the halls talking about study schedules for the upcoming finals that were looming just around the corner. 

“I don’t know why you have any time set aside for potions” Draco commented as they checked in yet another classroom. “I haven’t even seen you make a first year potion.” 

“That’s not true,” Ari countered, “I did the pompion potion with the class, Father never let me try that one out before this year.”

“I’m sure it has something to do with the worry that you’ll slip it into his tea,” Draco laughed.

“I would  _ never,” _ Ari gasped out with a hand at his chest, causing Draco to laugh even more. “Pompion is much too salty for tea, I’d slip it into his stew.” 

Draco leaned against the nearby wall to recover from his fit. Ari smirked as he continued to search down the hall. As Ari turned the next corner he caught the now unmistakable sight of Neville curled into a ball with Bole and Derrick standing tall over him.

“Hey!” Ari said, immediately rushing to protect his friend. He could hear Draco behind him hurrying his steps as well.

“Not now, Snape,” Bole sneered, barely glancing up.

“You don’t have the librarian to protect you from us this time,” Derrick growled out.

“I don’t need a teacher to protect me,” Ari defended himself, his wand sliding into his hand.

Bole and Derrick glanced at each other before turning head on to Ari, Bole using his foot to kick Neville as he did so.

Draco came up behind Ari as well, which gave the other two pause. 

“You fucking pip-squeaks aren’t worth it,” Derrick spat out. Though Ari could see the fear in his eyes at the idea of pissing off a Malfoy. As much as Ari liked having that as a defense while on his own, Neville’s sniffling figure spurred him into further action.

“I challenge you to a wizard duel, wands only - no contact,” Ari stated firmly. Bole sneered. 

Draco gaped openly at Ari, quietly whispering, “what are you doing?” But Ari brushed him off.

“Challenge which of us?” Derrick asked, his lips tilting into a smirk.

“Both of you.” The two looked at each other again. “If I win, you leave Neville alone for good.” The two laughed.

“You think that two little first years can take us,” Bole laughed openly at that.

“No,” Ari said, glaring at them, “I think I could take you both myself.” 

The two fourth years didn’t take long to deliberate between themselves before agreeing, “Tonight, midnight,” Derrick stated after a moment.

“In the trophy room,” Draco piped in, finally regaining his composure. “I’ll be his second, I assume since it’ll be two on one you both won’t need one.” Draco seemed to do his best impression of Lucius when he was looking down on lesser people.

“Deal,” Bole and Derrick said in unison, they turned and left both easily laughing between themselves as they did so.

“Ari what were you thinking?!” Draco exclaimed as soon as they were out of view, as they both helped Neville up to his feet. Neville was still clutching his stomach as he stood, a nasty bruise already forming on his left cheek.

“I’ve been doing some practicing…” Ari said as he took some of Neville’s weight on himself. “And I’m tired of those two, constantly beating on Neville and calling me a mudblood.”

“They called you a what?!” Draco immediately looked ready to go after them himself but Ari tugged his arm.

“Calm down, tonight we’ll duel and they’ll figure out that I’m not one to be pushed. Then they’ll be too ashamed to call me that again.” 

“Or they’ll retaliate later when you’re less prepared, and that's all assuming you’ll win.” Draco argued. Neville groaned, possibly in agreement but mostly in pain.

“Should we take you to the nurse?” Ari asked as they slowly made their way down the hall. Neville shook his head.

“Just help me to the dorms,” Neville said, “And I agreed with Malfoy, you’re insane.”

Ari sighed, “I’ll prove you both wrong then.” Draco sighed.

After they’d dropped Neville off at a portrait of a large woman, Draco and Ari headed back through the halls toward the courtyard. Draco’s ranting at him however was cut short by Quirrell waving them down.

“Ah, M-m-mr. S-s-s-snape,” Quirrell stuttered out, “j-j-just the s-s-student I was looking for.”

Draco seemed to be suppressing an eye roll at the stuttering teacher, immediately growing bored.

“Is something wrong, Professor?” Ari asked.

“I’m a-a-afraid--” _t_ _ he worksheet you submitted yesterday was destroyed, I’ll need to ask you to refill it out _ . Ari’s eyes widened at that.

“Destroyed?” Ari asked.

“Yes, v-v-very unfortunate--” _ accident with one of the sixth years. It should be quick to go through if you’d be willing to accompany me back to my office. _

Draco looked over at Ari with raised eyebrows but Ari shrugged, he remembered most of the work from the previous day anyway and so agreed. He waved Draco on, telling him to go hang out with the others and Ari would find him later.

Once in the Defense teacher’s office, Ari’s eyes immediately landed on Scitalis, who seemed to be sleeping at the teacher’s desk.

“I’m afraid I misled you about the reason I’ve brought you here.” Quirrell stated as he moved to the desk, lifting the snake into his hands carefully. Scitalis perked up at that, and looked around seeing Ari and leaning toward him.

“I found this one hanging around the classroom,” Quirrell said, passing the small snake over to Ari. Ari immediately took him, rubbing lightly at his head wishing he could immediately question the serpent but knowing he’d have to wait until he was out of ear shot. The snake itself, oddly, said nothing as it maneuvered its way up his arm.

“I’m so sorry professor,” Ari said, doing his best to put on his best guilty expression. Quirrell shrugged.

“Other students have their cats and toads roaming the halls without care, far be it from me to hold you to a separate standard of judgment.” Quirrell said. He seemed to be eyeing the snake, possibly waiting for something. “But I believe the headmaster has slightly different views on that, so I would suggest keeping a better eye on him in the future.”

Ari nodded, the snake moving to curl around Ari’s neck under his collar. “I will, thank you for returning him to me, professor.”

Ari looked around uncertainly for a moment before turning to Quirrell. “I…” he started, but couldn’t figure out what to say.

Quirrell had taken a seat at his desk and seeing Ari’s uncertainty, motioned for Ari to have a seat as well.

“What’s on your mind?” Quirrell asked, his voice once again containing an odd tone that was both familiar to him and that he couldn’t quite place. Ari relaxed into the seat, gliding his fingers along Scitalis’ scales.

“I challenged two fourth years to a duel.” Ari said, as he spoke Scitalis nudged at his chin, his tongue flicking out lightly as well and Ari figured he might be anxious, having been away for so long.

Quirrell’s eyes widened at that. “Two?” he asked, causing Ari to look down a bit in embarrassment. “What spurred you to do such a thing.”

“They’ve been harassing my friend,” Ari explained lightly, looking at the teacher with trepidation. Duelling was strictly forbidden, so he didn’t know what possessed him to tell a teacher, especially one who could easily go and inform his father, but before Ari could question his own actions too much his own criticisms simply faded away.

“So you’re just doing this out of the goodness of your heart? How noble.” Ari didn’t know why Quirrell seemed disappointed by that.

“Well,” Ari again felt himself relax as he explained himself, not really feeling the need to hide information. “I just...I hate them, I want to prove to them that I’m better, even if they’re older and there are two of them and one of me, I’m worth more than both of them.”

Quirrell no longer seemed disappointed. “Ah, youth.” he said lightly. Ari furrowed his brows at the response. “I myself, in my early years, often picked fights with others who thought they were my betters.”

“Oh?” Ari asked, “Did you ever lose?” Quirrell chuckled at that.

“While my pride wants me to say no, I will admit I lost a fair few battles at the start. I was quick to challenge.”

“Were you ever scared?” Ari asked. Quirrell seemed to think about that for a minute.

“I was never scared in the beginning.” At Ari’s curious look he continued. “I never valued much in my life, at the point when I was insecure enough to go challenging everyone who questioned my abilities or threatened me. I fought with muggles who lost easily and I felt were so lesser that the idea of them winning never crossed my mind. Once I dueled a wizard the first time, I realized I needed more practice. I still never was scared, the most I could lose was my life and I hadn’t yet put any real value in that.”

“What do you mean?” Ari continued to fish for more. “‘Hadn’t yet’ valued your life? How young were you? Why did you fight with muggles? Do you think I’m going to lose?”

Quirrell chuckled at the rapid fire questions. “I think you can outsmart the fourth years with a bit of preparation. You just need a plan.” Quirrell stood abruptly. “Come, let us move to a classroom, I will make sure you’re ready.”

Ari spent the next hour or so before dinner practicing dodging maneuvers with Quirrell, who had the training dummy on shooting spells as well as himself. Scitalis watched silently from the edge of the room.

“The most important thing you can do when faced with multiple opponents is not get hit. Eventually, you’ll stun or disarm one and you can’t let yourself get excited or lose focus until they’re both down.” Quirrell said as Ari ducked another spell cast by the dummy and then shifted just enough to the right to dodge the spell Quirrell had cast at his legs. 

Ari attempted the disarming charm but Quirrell moved away causing the spell to blast into a wall.

“You’re projecting a bit too much,” Quirrell stated, Ari huffed out a breath in response, not having time to do much else before another spell was cast his way. His chest heaved to catch a breath, as he aimed again to cast the disarming charm. This one hit Quirrell but nothing happened.

“Not enough focus,” Quirrell chided, “hitting with a spell means nothing if it doesn’t do anything.”

Ari sighed, still trying to catch his breath when he saw the dummy cast again, he shifted quickly out of the way, but Quirrell took advantage and cast a quick spell at him, Ari could feel the tingle along his scar but didn’t have the speed to move. The spell hitting him sent a pulsing shock through his system. A simple and light stunning spell, which Quirrell hadn’t technically taught him but had pointed him in the direction of previously. 

Ari hung his head and sighed in defeat, “What am I gonna do?” He asked quietly. Quirrell chuckled at that.

“You’ll do fine, you kept up much longer than I expected,” Quirrell stated, moving toward him to pat his shoulder. Ari looked at him then, noting that he seemed pleased with the outcome.

“I didn’t hit you with a proper spell at all,” He sighed, Quirrell smiled.

“Yes, well, those fourth years will be easier to disarm than I am.” Ari stared at him for a moment but the man quickly ushered him out, stating that dinner was soon. Ari left, grabbing Scitalis as he went and heading immediately toward the dining hall. The hall was a bit too busy for him to question Scitalis, so he arranged the snake under the collar of his robe and walked in silence.

Once at the great hall Ari quickly found his friends and took his usual spot next to Draco, who gave him a curious look. Ari quietly shifted his collar to allow Draco to see the Scitalis had made his way back to Ari. Draco nodded and they continued chatting.

“Did you hear? A Gryffindor said they saw a dragon near the forest,” Millicent chimed in at one point.

“Gryffindor’s are notorious liars,” Zabini responded.

“How would a Dragon even get near the school unnoticed?” Draco asked.

“I heard it was really small, like a baby,” Pansy added. Causing the other’s in earshot to scoff.

“Most dragons are very protective of their young, no way there’s just a baby dragon hanging around near the forest.” Zabini argued. 

The group argued about the validity of the rumor for the remainder of dinner. Allowing Ari to lose himself in their conversation and take his mind off the night to come. Eventually though the meal came to an end and everyone headed down to the dorms. 

Ari and Draco, stayed in the common room until one of the prefects told them to head up to bed. After that they sat together in Draco’s bed where Ari meditated, practicing his occlumency as well as allowing himself to relax for his upcoming duel. Scitalis he left to curl up in his terrarium. 

Ari and Draco snuck out the common room quietly a bit before midnight, hoping not to run into their combatants until the trophy room. When they did get to the trophy room, the other two were already there. Ari confidently stepped forward.

“Well, well, well,” Bole mocked, “guess you are brave enough to show up. Guess I owe you a galleon.” The last part he directed at Derrick. Ari rolled his eyes.

“Stalling now?” Ari asked. His wand already resting lightly in his hands.

“You wish,” Derrick scoffed. Ari and the fourth years squared off, taking their customary bows and stepping back from each other. Draco counted them off, and three seconds of tense concentration suddenly melted into a duel. 

Ari was quick to dodge Bole’s first spell, who seemed confident in his stun ability but then suddenly less so when it didn’t land. Ari then quickly created a shield and allowed it to shatter with the block of Derrick’s spell. Ari drew a quiet breath and then allowed the pulse in his scar to guide him as he cast a silent disarming charm at Bole, which struck him square in the chest. His wand flew out of his hand and Bole was forced back, falling onto his back. Ari almost allowed himself a moment’s breath before Derrick quickly turned his wand to Ari.

“ _ Reducto, _ ” Derrick bit out at Ari which Ari quickly knew to dodge, hearing the shatter of the trophy case behind him. 

“ _ Stupefy _ ,” Ari shouted out toward the older boy. Who was not fast enough to dodge. Unfortunately it didn’t knock the boy out, as it should if strong enough, only dropping him to his knees. But Ari took advantage of the boy’s lack of focus and footin to cast another silent disarming charm, which pulled the wand easily from the boy’s hand. 

Ari aimed his wand and shifted his glance between the two on the floor. 

“Do you yield?” Ari asked firmly. Bole rubbed at his head muttering and Derrick stayed silent. Ari flung another stunning spell, purposefully hitting right next to Derrick.

“Do you _yield_?” He asked again. More forceful and angry this time. Derrick, who’d flinched at the stunned that landed near him nodded, with Bole quickly following suit.

“What is the meaning of this?!” A voice suddenly echoed through the room, unmistakably belonging to Ari’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. So sorry for missing last week, I had to choose between updating and spending so time with my family and family won out. But thank you for all who've continued to follow this story. Hard to believe this first part is almost over.


	14. Fang and the Forest

**March 10,1992**

Ari was completely unwilling to turn around. The looks of terror on Derrick and Bole’s face were all Ari needed to know what he’d find if he did.

“The absolute disgracefulness,” a new voice chimed in. That one was McGonagall. Ari looked over and could see Draco, looking between the fourth years, Ari, and the two professors. 

“He attacked us!” Derrick shouted, gathering some of his composure. Ari glared at him.

“Yes,” he could almost hear the sneer on his father’s face as he spoke. “Just attacked you out of nowhere in the trophy room at midnight. I’m sure you both had very acceptable reasons for wandering the halls.”

Bole had the good sense to look guilty. Though Derrick looked absolutely mutinous.

“You're just trying to defend your monster of a son,” Derrick kept going, “You think we don’t notice the blatant favoritism?” Ari thought about the statement, unsure when his father could have shown favoritism in the past. He figured Derrick was just trying to gain support directly from McGonagall for a lesser sentence.

“Oh, there will be no worry of favoritism,” McGonagall said, her voice taking on a softness that he’d only heard her use before issuing punishments. “You four will be assigned punishment by me, though thank you Professor Snape for accompanying me here.”

“Anytime,” his father responded, “I’ll finish my rounds about school while you settle them. I trust your judgement will be fair.” The calm of his voice was false. Ari knew it. Whatever punishment they all got from McGonagall would no doubt be only the beginning of the punishment his father would give later.

Derrick seemed aware of this, though unaware that Ari would be taking further steps in retribution as well. Ari didn’t turn around until he heard the retreating steps of his father. Behind him he only found McGonagall, looking stern as ever.

“You four may follow me.” She stated firmly. Draco stood near Ari and Ari waited for the two fourth years to stand and follow McGonagall before leaving with Draco. They all walked quietly to McGonagall’s office and Ari twirled his wand in consideration. Once they arrived she ushered Bole and Derrick into the office.

“You two will wait out here,” the professor said to Ari and Draco, who both sighed. Once her door was closed they both slumped against the wall.

“How did they find us?” Draco asked. Ari shrugged, thinking over the last day. His mind settled on Quirrell being the most obvious answer, though he hadn’t told Quirrell when or where. Beyond that, Quirrell hadn’t seemed against him dueling the other students anyway. 

“Maybe they were just doing normal rounds?” Ari suggested.

“Why would they be doing rounds together?” Draco asked. Ari just shrugged. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ari watching the flickering of the firelight under the office door.

“What do you think she’ll do to us?” Ari asked eventually. Draco sighed.

“I think they don’t allow students to hang from their thumbs as punishment anymore.” He said lightly.

“Oh good, so anything but that then.” Ari mumbled.

Eventually the door to the office opened showing the upset faces of Derrick and Bole and a satisfied smirk from McGonagall.

“Straight to the dorms, boys.” She said as they left, not even glancing at the first years. “You’ve got a long day ahead of you.” Once she was satisfied that they’d be heading to the Slytherin common room she turned to the other two.

She waved them into the room silently and then gestured for them to sit.

“I will not begin to speculate as to why two first years might challenge two fourth years to a duel.” McGonagall sighed as she sat at her desk. Draco and Ari looked towards each other before Ari spoke up.

“They’ve been picking on Neville, I hoped I might be able to convince them to stop,” Ari stated. McGonagall’s eyebrows rose.

“Well, that's quite different from the tale I got from them,” she said.

“Well, that’s ‘cause they’re liars,” Draco said. McGonagall seemed to be suppressing a smirk at that.

“Be that as it may,” she continued. “Dueling in Hogwarts outside of teacher supervision is expressly forbidden. As is sneaking out of your dorms after curfew. Regardless of the reason this must be punished.”

Ari and Draco’s head’s hung in defeat. “Yes, Professor.” They said in unison.

“One night of detention, held by the gameskeeper, Hagrid, this Friday,” She said evenly. “And you’ll be benched from games for the rest of the season, Mr. Snape.” 

“But I don’t,” Ari started but Draco smacked his side before he could finish. Ari realized with that motion that there was in fact no need to inform her that he wouldn’t be playing in a game anyway, given that Terrence was in perfect health and they only had one game left for the season anyway. Ari just nodded solemnly. 

“Mr. Malfoy I trust that you’ll be able to make your way to your dorm alone? I’d like to have a private word with Mr. Snape,” McGonagall said as she stood to open the door for Draco.

Draco nodded, casting a worried look to Ari before heading out down the hall.

Ari stared at her in apprehension, she stood at the door leading Ari to stand as well.

“I have to thank you,” the professor said. “And also beg you not to look to harshly on Mr. Longbottom.”

“Neville told you,” Ari asked, understanding dawning on him immediately.

“He was worried about you, and very nervously asked me what I would do in his place. I made some inferences which he did not deny.” McGonagall explained. “You have been a positive force in the second half of this year, and I can only say I was shocked to find that out given your house.”

“Not all Slytherins hate Gryffindors,” Ari argued. McGonagall sighed.

“I’m sure, but it certainly seems that way most days, and vice versa.” She seemed to contemplate the next point carefully. “I knew I would have to tell your father, but Neville did make a very strong case in your defense. I still cannot condone your actions and must say that you will never receive leniency from me on these matters again.” Ari nodded. 

“Now, off to bed, your father wants you at his room before breakfast tomorrow,” Ari nodded, dreading the very idea of what his father had to say to him. As he rounded the corner to the staircases he saw Draco waiting for him.

“Did she give you extra punishment?” Draco asked, Ari shook his head.

“She just said my father wants to see me in the morning.” Ari figured Draco didn’t need to know about Neville ratting them out, as that was something Ari wanted to discuss with Neville privately.

“Lucky we got off easy then,” Draco muttered. “Do you think Derrick and Bole will have gotten similar punishment?”

Ari shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.” Draco gave him a confused look and he just smiled. “I’ll be coming up with some other way to get back at them.” Draco nodded in understanding and they finally found themselves at the Slytherin entrance. When they entered Derrick and Bole were still there in the otherwise empty common room.

They both stood at the opening of the passage.

“You cheated,” Derrick said as they both rounded on him and Draco.

“Oh, yeah?” Ari asked, “How might I have done that?” 

“I don’t know but you did,” Derrick snarled. Ari rolled his eyes.

“Does that mean that you’re going against your word?” The two only glared at him, before Bole finally spoke up. 

“No, we promised not to mess with Longbottom, so we won’t,” Bole stated. “But we never said that you’d be safe.” Draco laughed at that.

“That’s rich, coming from you two,” Draco stated. “You lost in a straight duel. If you continue you will only embarrass yourselves. The next time Snape brings you to your knees will be in front of the other house members.”

Ari chuckled, and pulled Draco toward the dorms. “Goodnight, boys,” Ari called back to Derrick and Bole, who did not look as sure of themselves as before.

Ari climbed quickly into his bed, feeling all his exhaustion rush over him immediately upon laying his head down. He barely was able to set an alert to wake him before falling asleep.

The next morning he stood outside his father’s private rooms, with Spectatrix’s gaze resting on him.

“ _I dueled with a couple of the students who have been bullying me_ ,” Ari mentioned to her. Spectatrix seemed to chuckle at that.

“ _You must have won or you would not hold your head so high_ ,” Ari nodded. _“You must not let your guard down. Often, when a snake loses, they will search out a new way to win.”_ Ari nodded.

“ _Yes, I noticed._ ” He responded. Just in time for his father to open the door staring down at him with tired eyes. He must not have slept much.

“You’ll be having breakfast with me as we discuss your punishment.” His father stated as he made room for Ari to enter the room.

“Professor McGonagall already assigned me detention.” Ari argued. His father shook his head.

“Well, her punishment is not up to my standards.” Severus reasoned. Ari furrowed his brows.

“She already told you?” Ari asked. Severus nodded.

“We discussed it at length as we searched the halls for you last night. I don’t feel a single night of detention is worth it.” His father stated, and Ari sighed.

“I was only trying to help Neville,” Ari reasoned.

“I don’t care what your reason was, you knew it was wrong. You challenged two students significantly more advanced than you--”

“Obviously, not significantly,” Ari interrupted, earning him a glare.

“And you didn’t tell me,” Severus added.

“You would have stopped me.” Ari argued.

“Because it was a brainless action. You’re lucky I don’t pull you from school entirely for the sake of my own health.” His father seemed less composed than typical. As his eyes darted over Ari’s form and he paced about the room.

“I was more than capable of taking them on,” Ari said, his father ignored him.

“I don’t think the lessons with Quirrell are good for you, I’m forbidding it from this point further.” Severus stated.

“You can’t do that!” Ari yelled, his father seemed shocked by the outburst but pressed on.

“I can, and I will.” He stated. “He seems to be filling your head with idiotic ideas that you can take on anything, I need to know that that influence will not continue.” 

“You’re being completely unfair, Quirrell had nothing to do with my challenging Derrick and Bole.” Ari attempted to reason with his father, who seemed unwilling to give an inch.

“So you didn’t spend yesterday afternoon practicing with him in preparation?” Severus asked, the question shocked Ari.

Ari was silent at that, unsure of any response that would help him here.

“He’s not your friend, Aurelius,” Severus said, seating himself in front of the breakfast he’d laid out. “He is working toward his own ends.”

“And what ends are those?” Ari asked, 

“They are no concern of yours.” 

Ari stood, staring at his father who was quietly beginning to eat his breakfast. “Why won’t you just tell me what’s going on? Why must you keep me in the dark?” 

“Last I checked you were eleven,” his father stated harshly. “You have no business in adult matters such as these. Focus on your studies.” Ari stared at his father before going toward the exit of the room.

“You must eat, Aurelius,” His father called as he walked out.

“I’m not hungry,” Ari yelled back. Instead of heading to the dining hall, where breakfast was starting, he went back to the Slytherin common room.

It was empty when he arrived, which allowed him a calm breath, free of anyone seeing him lose composure. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, before moving up to his room. Pulling Scitalis from his glass house and onto his bed.

“ _What did you find out while with Quirrell?_ ” Ari asked. The snake looked at him but gave no response, nuzzling its head into Ari’s forearm. 

“ _Why aren’t you saying anything?_ ” Ari asked. The snake did not respond. Ari tried a few other ways to question the snake but it did not speak.

“ _Are you angry with me?_ ” Ari asked eventually. “ _I shouldn’t have sent you out to investigate_.”

Still no response. Ari did not make it to classes that day. 

At lunch, Draco came looking for Ari in the dorms, finding him curled up in bed with Scitalis at his side. Ari had long since stopped trying to speak with the snake, just running his fingers along it’s smooth scales. Ari could not form a response when Draco questioned him. Not feeling certain he could speak in English and even less certain about if he could speak coherently. Eventually Draco leaned over the bed behind Ari and wrapped an arm around him, squeezing in a sort of half hug.

“I will be back later.” He said. Ari’s mind drifted away, sleep taking over him

When Ari awoke, the only light in the room was a flickering fire of torches. He figured It must be near dinner. He wondered for a moment what woke him before the bed shifted.

“Aurelius.” His father again. He buried himself into the pillows more. “You cannot mope in your room all day. I will not allow this.”

“I have proven that I can,” Ari said. His father stared at him in confusion for a moment.

“In English,” Severus stated after a moment.

“I am speaking English.” Even as he said the words he was unsure. Couldn’t really tell the difference at the moment. Scitalis had still not said a word, though was watching him carefully.

“Aurelius, please speak to me,” Severus said after a moment.

“What more do you want from me?” Ari asked. His father only sighed. His father lifted the snake from his vision. Scitalis seemed to protest in his movements but did not speak.

“Aurelius, look at me.” Ari obeyed, shifting his eyes to meet his father’s. “Speak to me in English.” Each word fell from his father with harsh emphasis. Ari stared at him for a long moment. He took a deep breath, and allowed in to escape him in a slow exhale, focusing on his father and the way he formed his words.

“I’m sorry,” Ari said, his words carefully exiting as he made sure they came out correctly. Severus seemed to relax at that, telling Ari that he’d done it right that time. 

“Tell me what is going on,” Severus stated. 

“Scitalis won’t speak to me,” Ari stated finally. His father examined the snake.

“Since when?” Severus asked. Ari shrugged.

“I wasn’t able to speak with him yesterday, but he was lost for a couple days before that,” Ari explained.

“Lost?” Severus’ brow furrowed. “How did you lose him.”

Ari sighed, “I didn’t….necessarily.” His father only stared at him until he continued. “I asked him to look into something for me, and set him down on Sunday. I didn’t see him again until Quirrell handed him to me yesterday.”

“And what did you have him investigating?” His father asked. Ari bit his lip, not wanting to lie anymore but not sure what his father would say to the truth.

“Professor Quirrell,” Ari stated quietly. Severus’ eyes widened. He waved his wand over the snake, examining the colored lines that showed along the snake’s scales.

“I will have to take him with me.” His father said eventually. “I believe he has had a silencing spell put on him.” Ari stared at him in confusion.

“Why would anyone put a silencing spell on a snake?” Ari asked, Severus sighed.

“I don’t know.” He stood then. “Dinner is over, I’ve left a plate on your nightstand. I expect you to be in classes tomorrow, I will only be excusing you today.”

His hand rested lightly on Ari’s head in comfort before he stood and left. Ari sighed, sitting up and looking around at the room. He tried to calm himself with the knowledge that Scitalis wasn’t angry with him, he just had a silencing charm. The only one who could’ve done that was Quirrell, but why would he do that? Ari pondered as he slowly ate his food.

\----------------

The next Friday just after dinner Draco and Ari made their way to Hagrid’s hut, finding the large man seated outside. Hagrid waved to them as they came by.

“There ya are!” He called, “Was getting worried they’d changed their mind about sending you out to me.” Ari and Draco looked at each other as they made their way closer.

“They didn’t tell us what we were to do though.” Ari said first. Hagrid stood and his dog came to his side quickly. 

“Well unfortunately I’ve been needing to watch out through the forest for injured unicorns.” Ari and Draco shot each other a slightly terrified look at that. 

“We’ll be going into the forest? At night?” Draco asked. “That can’t be safe. Aren’t there...like...werewolves in there?”

Hagrid huffed. “You’ll be fine. I trust you’ve learned how to shoot sparks with your wand?” They both nodded. “We'll walk through, and if you find an injured unicorn or if you see something dangerous. Shoot sparks, I’ll get to you.”

“You won’t be with us?” Ari asked, incredulous. 

“Well it’s not exactly more help if you all go with me, cover the same amount of ground as usual? I’ll take one of you, the other can go with fang here.” Hagrid stated. Draco seemed terrified at the prospect of being alone in the forest.

“I’ll take fang,” Ari said, knowing Draco would probably be better off sticking by Hagrid. 

“Careful,” Hagrid said, “he’s a coward.”

Ari nodded, and Hagrid had Ari test out shooting red sparks out to the sky. After confirmation they set out in two directions through the forest.

Ari traveled quietly, listening for anything he could. There was constant noise in the forest so it was difficult to tell between the regular animals scurrying through the forest and anything nefarious. Fang seemed relaxed though as he walked through, so Ari decided to take it as a good sign. 

As he walked through he heard to his left the sound of something falling with a large thud to the ground. Fang growled in the direction of the sound, and Ari moved slowly toward it. Eventually the shocking white coat of a unicorn came into view, collapsed to the ground with a large black figure hovering it over it. He quickly shot up sparks with his wand as Fang barked and ran off, presumably in the direction of Hagrid and Draco. 

“You shouldn’t be here _._ ” A voice spoke as the form raised itself higher. Ari could tell it must be a man in a cloak, though he didn’t recognize the voice.

Ari didn’t respond, backing up a bit as the man came closer to him.

“Ari, are you ok?!” Malfoy called, his voice getting louder as he spoke. The cloaked figure backed away further into the forest instead of approaching Ari, leaving Ari alone with the injured unicorn.

“I’m here!” Ari called out, watching the figure carefully as it retreated. By the time Hagrid and Draco showed up, Fang a bit behind them, the figure was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read this story.


	15. A Shift in Position

**March 14, 1992**

It took longer than Ari was willing to admit to notice the subtle change within the Slytherin Common room that had occurred since his duel. At first he though it might just be the lack of Derrick and Bole glaring around the room and halls. The boys had apparently been running errands for teachers all morning and night each class day and would be continuing the routine through the month. Ari knew his father must have had something to do with it, but hadn’t asked about it.

When he came to the great hall Saturday morning, he noticed the extra eyes on him and Draco as he entered. Most of the older students seemed to be sizing him up, and Derek and Bole were separated by at least three seats from everyone. With no one interacting with them. Since they hadn’t been at meals with the rest of the house the last few days seeing it now was a shock, though Ari didn’t call any attention to it until he was seated with his friends.

“They’re being ostracized for actions against the house.” Draco had said calmly.

“What do you mean? _I_ challenged _them_.” Ari said, and Draco rolled his eyes at that.

“No, not for that,” Draco huffed, “For lying to McGonagall just cause you’d bested them.”

“How would anyone know about that?” Ari asked, and Draco almost looked offended by the question.

“Me, of course,” Ari almost fell off the bench as Draco pushed at him for his obtuseness. I wasn’t about to let them get away with it. As your second I had a duty to confirm your victory to the house and ensure they are put in their place.”

Ari continued to look confused, which at least Pansy noticed and seemed to take pity on.

“You were a bit out of commission when he was making his rounds, but he basically went up and down the table regaling all the others about your victory, and Derrick and Bole’s status within the house has been dropped fairly low based on that.. It’s not something you need to worry about.” She explained lightly. Ari nodded, deciding to let it go for now. 

He has still been worried about Scitalis, who the night before his father stated had still been unable to produce sound and so was still having tests done on him. Ari felt lonely without the snake’s weight on his shoulders and had been tempted to take Scitalis back and just live with him in silence but knew that Scitalis himself likely wasn’t too pleased with being silenced either.

After breakfast Ari made his way to the Defense classroom, partly out of habit but then remembering his father’s ruling from earlier in the week decided he should at least tell Quirrell of the change. His father had doubled down on the ruling in the week prior, as Ari had been coming by every night to check on his snake, no matter the arguments Ari had made in the professor’s defense.

As Ari entered the classroom the training dummy was resting motionless in the back corner, and Quirrell sat at his desk marking through papers. 

“Ah, Mr. Snape,” Quirrell stated looking up, “welcome.”

Ari contemplated for a moment just lying to his father about quitting lessons with Quirrell. He’d never gone quite so blatantly against his father’s wishes though, and knowing how close it was to Summer, was unwilling to encounter consequences that could easily go into his vacation.

“I’ve unfortunately been forbidden from continuing my side studying with you, Professor,” Ari said without further conversation, wanting to just get it over with.

“Yes,” Quirrell said with a chuckle, “your father was keen to make me aware that I was to no longer encourage you to do any extra-curricular learning. As your defense teacher, I worry that that does stifle my effectiveness as your teacher, but who am I to go against your father.”

The last part had a subtle lilt to it, almost playful but in a way that Ari interpreted more and a cat playing with it’s food. Ari was about to take his leave before Quirrell gestured for him to come closer.

“I did here through the whispers of students that you won your duel,” Quirrell said lightly. Ari nodded feeling a bit nervous. He didn’t really like bragging about beating people, as it seemed a bit like rubbing salt into wounds. Though the eyes of his house-mates at breakfast had been consistently fixed on him.

“I couldn’t have succeeded without your help, thank you Professor,” Quirrell smiled warmly at that.

“I only guided your potential, I doubt any other student in your year, perhaps even older years, could have mastered some of those spells and techniques as you did.” Quirrell stated. Ari blushed a bit at the compliment.

“Draco is very talented,” he said, wanting to both stand up for Draco and not quite be seen as so abnormally gifted.

“I’m sure he is, he performs admirably within class,” Quirrell conceded. “I doubt he could have taken on even a single fourth year though.

“He wouldn’t have had to,” Ari muttered. 

While he never truly envied Draco’s life over his own, Draco’s ease within pureblood society was something he did envy. Derrick and Bole were some of the most vocal bigots he’d encountered, he knew both from Malfoy events and chats with his father that his blood status would often be questioned or looked down on by others. Draco was of a different caliber, being both politically advantaged by his father and a pureblood, so people were rarely willing to go against him so directly anyway. 

With only a look Quirrell seemed to understand his meaning immediately. He sighed and stood, coming closer to Ari who had been standing near the front desks.

“Mr. Malfoy has a great amount of privilege in his heritage,” Quirrell stated, “but having the ability to be stronger and more skills than everyone around you will grant you more privilege than Mr. Malfoy will ever have.”

“I’m not sure I follow,” Ari said. 

“How have you been getting along with your house-mates since the duel.” He asked instead of clarifying.

“Fine...I guess,” Ari’s brow furrowed, remembering the stares he got. “I haven’t noticed much of a difference.

“My understanding,” Quirrell continues then, “is that, Derrick and Bole, being skilled Quidditch players and purebloods belonging to houses of decent standing, are rather high in your house hierarchy, even if only fourth years.”

“What hierarchy?” Ari asked. Quirrell openly laughed at that.

“Slytherin house always has a somewhat unspoken hierarchy, since its inception I’m sure.” Quirrell began to explain. “In the house of ambition and cunning, what better way to measure those traits than against the status of others within the house. Primary factors of course end up being family, blood, skill, and usefulness within the house.”

“I must be fairly low then,” Ari said uncertainly. Quirrell nodded.

“At first, yes,”Quirrell continued explaining, “first day of school you’re considered of the lowest tier in skill, until proven otherwise, and your blood and family somewhat known and definitely lower, status wise, than others in your year. There are a couple muggleborn students a bit older than you though whose blood would technically but them lower.”

“That’s a barbaric viewpoint,” Ari argued. Quirrell shrugged at that.

“That’s life in Slytherin house. The hat wouldn’t have sorted them there if it didn’t think they could handle it,” Quirrell reasoned. “Besides we’re discussing you right now.” Ari rolled his eyes at that but Quirrell continued.

“Malfoy would have started off high on the factors of everything but skill. Though your father being head of house did grant you a bit of automatic protection, if not any additional status since he doesn’t really have a reputation within the school itself.”

“So I’m the lowest of the low, but safe from harm,” Ari concluded. Quirrell nodded.

“At the start yes,” He seemed to contemplate for a moment before continuing. “Flint seemed to take a liking to you. Him being a high status sixth year makes that very beneficial. But then you nearly single handedly ended a troll. In front of your housemates no less. That boosted your skill in the eyes of the house more than any proficiency you could have ever shown in class. Now with the defeat of Derrick and Bole, it doesn’t matter your other factors to your rank, your housemates will consider you to be one of the strongest of the house.”

“They’re just fourth years,” Ari argued. 

“Two fourth years, both simultaneously defeated. Quite impressive. I couldn’t have hoped for anything so grand when I secured my place.” Quirrell seemed lost in thought at that, thinking back to his own years it seemed.

“Secured your place where?” Ari asked, having a feeling he might already know anyway.

“As the King of Slytherin,” Quirrell stated the title reverently, as if it had a supreme weight to it.

“There’s no King of Slytherin,” Ari argued and Quirrell chuckled at that.

“Not usually, no. Usually the standard unspoken status is enough to determine the influence of a person and no official title is needed. But once every generation or so there is a Slytherin that surpasses others to such a degree that they are effectively in control of the house.”

“I couldn’t be more skilled than everyone in the house.” Ari reasoned.

“You do not have to be. You are stronger than most of them already, it is clear enough to all the older years. Being king doesn’t mean you could beat any of them. It means that your potential will far exceed any of theirs, and in short time your skill will outmatch any of their own anyway. They would rather bow to you of their own will now, than be forced beneath you later.”

“I don’t want to force anyone beneath me….I don’t want any of this,” Ari said, feeling exceedingly frustrated by the turn of events. He’d only wanted to get those two to leave Neville alone.

Quirrell looked at him with humor in his eyes, “You will be challenged, in the future. You will need to maintain your place, or you may suffer dire consequences.”

“How come my father never mentioned any of this,” Ari asked, “How do I even know if any of this is even true.”

“Your father, most likely, didn’t want you to worry about it, since in his year Malfoy Senior was considered king.” Quirrell explained. “He likely assumed Young Malfoy would be as well, which would put you in a favorable position either way, and would require no action from your part. Your father simply underestimated how much you could outshine your friend.” 

Ari almost felt guilt. Having taken advantage of training under Quirrell, which allowed him to move beyond Draco, at least in defense. 

“If you are still not sure though, tonight, when you get to the common room, there will most likely be a seventh year sitting near the fire in a leather armchair.” Ari knew from memory that there was almost every night a seventh year girl in that chair, he believed her name was Hornby. “Go up to them and ask for the seat. They will yield it to you.”

“How does that prove anything?” Ari asked, uncertain. “It’s just a chair.”

“They will yield it to you by saying, ‘Yes, my lord,” Quirrell clarified. Ari could only stare at him. He was certain that couldn’t be the case. Ari decided to make his exit quickly after that point, uncertain he wanted to uncover anything further about the hierarchy of Slytherin house. 

“Ari, wait up,” He heard a call as he walked toward the library, where he was sure his friends had started studying already. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Neville.

Neville rushed over to him, red in the face from his exertion of energy and out of breath. Ari hadn’t seen him since before the duel, and was still unsure about if he was angry with the Gryffindor.

“I wanted to apologize,” Neville started immediately, “I didn’t trust you to be able to handle yourself in the duel and I panicked.”

Ari nodded at that, “I know, McGonagall told me.” Ari said, his voice coming out stiff.

“Are you angry with me?” Neville asked. Ari sighed. He wanted to say yes, but looking at Neville, his soft and unassuming face. Neville couldn’t have known he’d taken on extra training, and even Draco had considered him crazy for challenging two people.

“I’m disappointed that you didn’t trust me,” Ari said eventually, continuing his walk with Neville keeping pace. “I have to ask that you never try to stop me like that again. If you have a problem, tell me directly, so we can talk and I can do it anyway.”

Neville laughed lightly at the last part. “How did you do it though, I walked by Derrick and Bole in the hall and they wouldn’t even meet my eyes.” Neville seemed awed at the concept.

“I’ve been practicing,” Ari stated, deciding not to offer anything further.

“Well, I owe you something,” Neville said and stopped to rummage through his bag, eventually he pulled out a wrapped cauldron cake and held it out to Ari.

“This was just sent to me today, it's my favorite.” He explained. “It’s not enough but I’ll come up with something else later.”

“I can’t accept that, Neville,” Neville looked slightly upset at that, leading Ari to sigh and accept it.

“This is it though.” Ari said, “I don’t want anything else.” Neville seemed torn but nodded at that. They continued onto the library and Ari slid the treat into his bag.

That night after dinner, Draco and Ari made their way back to the common rooms chatting animatedly about the upcoming holidays, both wondering if Severus could be convinced to take them out of school for a day trip during the break. As Ari scanned the room his eyes landed on the seventh year Hornby in the leather chair by the fire. He remembered Quirrell’s words but instead of following through, he pulled Draco up to the dorms, claiming he needed the extra sleep. He decided if his status had indeed changed so drastically he’d like to live in ignorance just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so late and I need to work in the morning but this chapter is done and we're just about ready to move into the endgame for this part of the story.  
> As always of course, thank you to everyone's encouragement and support. I love you all.


	16. Into a Puzzle

**May 30, 1992**

The months passed in loss agony for Ari, who had convinced his father to give back Scitalis during their holiday with only weekly checks. His father had not been able to determine much about the snake's silence, hindered slightly by the snake's inability to understand enough to communicate in any other way. He hadn’t responded to any noise since being silenced. The assumption was now that the snake had had some sort of silencing charm placed around it that also prevented it from hearing sounds. His father had found many different spells that could have been used but most were removed with the same basic charm. None had worked. It was almost enough to drive Ari mad, and a constant topic in their weekend dinners. 

For now the snake slithered slightly around, Ari was certain Scitalis seemed on edge, almost completely unwilling to leave him unless forced to, the day Severus had passed the snake back to Ari the snake had curled tightly around Ari’s arm and hadn’t let go for days. Ari had barely been able to get the snake to move over to his neck during classes. After over two months of silence Scitalis seemed to have calmed down only slightly. 

Ari had yet to attempt to sit in the chair by the fire either, passing it every night on his way to bed with a slight uncertainty. He had caught Hornby eyeing him a few times, though with no obvious emotion on her face, almost like she was waiting for him. Ari had, at the start of May, finally gotten the courage to ask Draco directly, about his current status within the house of snakes. He’d waited until they were alone one weekend morning, everyone else having gone to breakfast already. Ari was feeding Scitalis as he voiced his concerns.

“Well,” Draco hesitated, seeming unsure before coming to sit near Ari on his bed, “I was going to explain over summer, so that we could have a plan.”

“A plan?” Ari asked. Draco sighed and nodded.

“Of course we need a plan,” Draco stated, “You’re the biggest and baddest in the house.” Ari only gave him a skeptical look, which caused Draco to roll his eyes. “Ari, you took down two 4th years, and a troll. I don’t need to explain how impossible those feats really are for a first year do I?”

“I suppose not,” Ari looked over, “I don’t feel like I should be in any position of power.”

“Don’t think of it as a position of power,” Draco insisted, “Think of it as a guiding force within the house. You don’t need to do anything, especially now. But if you do want to do anything, the house will be behind you.”

“What does that even mean?” Ari asked, Draco sighed.

“Ok, you know how Father has all his connections in the ministry and stuff?” Ari nodded. “In his school years he effectively took over the whole Slytherin house. If he wanted something it was done, and that’s all with the promise that when you’re out you’ll continue to stand by and support the other Slytherins, and they will continue to stand by and support you. Mutual and permanent respect. Assuming you maintain your position. If you’re challenged and can’t meet it…” Draco trailed off there, before shaking his head, “but that won’t happen.”

Ari could only stare at him.

“Look no one is going to challenge you before you take your seat, they can’t,” Draco said eventually.

“So the seat is that important?”

“It’s symbolic,” Draco said. “You’re not king until you take it.” 

“This makes no sense,” Ari said, falling back.

“Look, just...” Draco seemed to be thinking for a moment, “just don’t take it for now. We’ll plan over summer and when next fall comes around we’ll have a game plan.” 

Ari decided to take Draco’s advice on that one. Knowing that he’ll have more room to think over summer anyway, separate from the tests and expectations that this year had brought.

With the first finals coming up quickly, Ari’s mind had been split between constant need to comfort his silent friend and studying with his friends, Neville included. Neville hadn’t gotten any better at making potions but seemed at least passable on everything else, he even excelled at Herbology which Ari insisted would at least give him a leg up on the theory portions of potions. Hermione studied with them as well though never seemed to have any need so she and Ari often took turns quizzing Neville.

Draco and the others had mostly warmed up to Neville. Pansy had at one point seen him wandering the halls and invited him out to the grounds where the other Slytherins and any other students willing had set up a game of capture the flag. Ari had been excited that he was joining but more so just happy that he seemed to be accepted within the normal friend group.

Unfortunately for Neville, Ari wasn’t the only one noticing the Slytherin’s acceptance and friendship to the Gryffindor. On multiple occasions Ari had noted that Neville’s year mates were rarely willing to engage him in conversation over meals and seemed additionally eager to mock him at many opportunities. 

On the final Saturday of May, Ari had been wandering the halls biding his time until nightfall and curfew when he was planning to do some digging on Quirrell himself, to see if he could find any additional information on what may have been done to Scitalis. The Professor hadn’t said and done anything that suggested he knew about the snake’s silence. He hadn’t even mentioned it, though neither had anyone else. While walking he noted Neville standing by the doorway to the library and seemingly having his path blocked.

“You going back to your Slytherin mates?” He could easily distinguish Weasley’s voice, though as he stepped closer he noticed Finnigan was also standing with him. 

“I’m just trying to do some studying, they're not even in there,” Neville responded, his voice a bit wobbly but strong. Ari had to admit he was impressed by Neville seeming to stand up for himself.

“Oh, did they ditch you?” Finnigan asked with feigned concern. “That’s all you can expect from a snake, they only like you when you're useful.”

He and Weasley chuckled to himself, and Neville’s chin dropped a bit. Ari quickly rushed to his side.

“Hey there, Nev,” He called as he came to stand next to the Gryffindors. “Ready to work on that history essay?”

Neville seemed to jump at his sudden appearance, though recovered rather quickly.

“Hello Snape,” Weasley greeted him with a sneer. Ari attempted to keep his smile cordial. 

“Weasley, Finnigan,” Ari responded as his own greeting. “If you don’t mind we do need to enter now.” Ari said calmly while gesturing toward the door. Weasley seemed to want to attack him, but Finnigan pulled him away. 

“They do stuff like that a lot?” Ari asked as they entered the library and took a seat at an empty table. Neville only shrugged in response, pulling out his textbooks.

“They’re just spiteful,” Neville responded sighing. Ari could hear in his tone and see in the set of his brow that this had been constant.

“If being around Slytherin’s makes it difficult for you to enjoy your own housemates, I wouldn’t feel betrayed if you wanted to stop hanging out,” Ari said after a beat of silence. Ari himself was rather saddened by the idea but also wanted his friend to be happy.

“NO!” Neville said quickly. Madam Pince immediately called for quiet at his outburst, causing Neville to duck his head in embarrassment. “I just mean, they’ve been rude since i was sorted in. You and the others aren’t changing anything.” Ari stared at him for a moment, uncertain, but nodded.

The two studied there in quiet, both getting a bit lost in the readings. While it hadn’t initially been Ari’s intention he didn’t want to leave Neville to study by himself, so they sat going over the various school texts and speaking between each other about what would most likely be on the exams.

Ari was deeply lost in his studying when the dull chiming of the school clocked echoed through the school. He paid loose attention to it, noticing that it was signaling that it was currently eight in the evening. Ari’s stomach grumbled in protest and the realization that he’d missed dinner.

“You too will have to be on your way,” Madam Pince called over to them. 

Neville seemed guilty as they gathered everything up and headed out.

“I’m sorry I kept you from dinner,” Neville said eventually. Grabbing a cauldron cake from his bag again. 

“Here, to make up for it…” Neville stated, handing over the dessert. Ari eyed it, having not even eaten the previous one he was given.

“Where do you get all these,” Ari asked, taking it as his stomach grumbled once again.

“My gran has been sending care packages a lot lately,” Neville said. Ari shrugged, slipping the treat into his bag. 

Ari walked Neville to the Gryffindor common room, and went back to wandering the halls. Once he was certain he was alone in the hall he pulled out Scitalis and his wand. He had found in his experiments that he could really only be certain that he’d done it in parseltongue if he was looking at Scitalis, especially lately, as he didn’t constantly have Scitalis in his ear helping him differentiate.

Scitalis didn’t really react to the movement. Pushing his nose against Ari’s as he cast the spell.

Once concealed he moved toward Quirrell’s office. The door to the office was closed with no lights on, so Ari figured he wasn’t there, which was all the better. 

He cast a basic unlocking charm on the door, which unlocked with a satisfying click, and moved into the room. Once the door was closed behind him the only light shining through was the moonlight streaming in from the window. He pulled out Scitalis and had the small snake sniff about the room, seeing if he reacted at all to anything in the area. Scitalis for his part seemed to shift towards the desk so Ari started there, looking through the documents on top which seemed to just be student assignments. 

He pulled open a drawer, finding loose paper and quills, another drawer with ink. In a bottom drawer he saw what looked to be a notebook. Pulling it out he held the page close to the window, trying to get enough light to see the words. The writing itself was the neat scrawl Ari had grown used to in class. The first few pages he skimmed through detailed a plan for a trip to Albania, including portkey instructions and guide meeting locations. Following was a detailed summary of the local habitat and wizard community there, along with bits of information gathered about dark creatures or mysterious events in the area. Some statements had clear notes beside them stating obvious causes like “Banshee” or “Werewolf” though a few, a few had only a question mark beside it. 

_ “Local witch - claims yard was overrun with snakes coming in from the forest. - ???” _

_ “Local store clerk - claims a snake stole a newspaper from the counter. - ???” _

_ “Travelling witch - claims she found a nest den of large snakes which had all shriveled and died within. Only one remained alive and it seemed weak. Snake lashed out upon being seen. One week ago. - Lord V” _

Ari stopped at the last one, staring intensely. Only a few more notations were made beyond that point, similar to the first few dozen. He realized Quirrell must have been searching a long time in Albania, even after the statement he took that clearly noted “Lord V”. Ari wondered how likely it could be that a famed dark lord was hiding out as a snake in the middle of Albania. There was no good explanation he could come up with for such a thing. While Ari was lost in his musings the sound of footsteps and soft voices echoed through the adjacent hallway. Ari looked up just as the door was being unlocked. He quickly pushed the notebook back into the drawer and pushed it closed just as the door opened and the voices became much clearer.

“And how can I be of assistance with that?” Quirrell’s voice resonated through the room, and Ari moved away from the desk, as Quirrell came to sit at it, using his wand to turn on the lights as he did. Severus followed him in looking imposing and a glare hard set in his eyes.

“I have good reason to believe you’ve cursed my son’s pet,” Severus stated, his bluntness seemed to catch Quirrell slightly off guard but the defense professor recovered, and further relaxed into the seat.

“I wouldn’t curse that little snake, how cruel you must think I am.” Quirrell said simply. His hand waving as if to toss aside the idea.

“You found it slithering about your office and you have done something to it.” Severus stated.

“Have I now?” Quirrell asked, his eyebrows raising a fraction. 

“Some sort of silencing curse.” Severus said again, Quirrell raised his eyebrows.

“A silencing curse on a snake? Why would anyone do such a thing? It’s not like they make much noise to begin with. I would gain nothing from such an event. Unless, there’s some other reason it might be relevant that you haven’t informed me of.”

His father seemed to pale at that. “Aurelius if very close to the snake, he says the quiet hissing calms him and noticed immediately that it no longer does, and also no longer responded to any sound it hears. Aurelius is worried that the change will mean he cannot be left alone for fear that he won’t notice and hide from an oncoming attack.”

Quirrell chuckled at that. “Children are such worrisome beings aren’t they?” He asked. “I again will state I never cursed the snake. However there are a number of protection wards it may have encountered upon interacting with certain items I’ve collected over the years, he may have had a small silencing charm attached to him from that.”

“A silencing charm would’ve already been removed by the numerous counter spells I’ve attempted.” Quirrell stared at Severus for a long moment, obviously turning over an idea in his head. When Quirrell spoke again it was with a tone that always seemed to calm Ari, one that Ari recognized the professor had used during their defense lessons a few times.

“You must not have been casting the right ones then,” he stated, his voice came out as almost a whisper. His father let out a sudden gasp and fell back a couple steps. 

“You…” He couldn’t get out any more than that. His face held only shock and fear, his fingers twitching in the way Ari recognized meant that he was considering going for his wand. Ari looked back and forth between the two, uncertain what could have so quickly changed.

“We need not mince words over this Severus,” Quirrell stated standing then. “Bring the snake to me, I shall set it to right.” He walked closer to the potion master, who seemed like he wanted to take another step back but his feet remained fixed in their position.

“How could you be here?” Severus asked.

“How could I not, with what I want so close by and a diligent follower assisting me,” Quirrell responded. Ari had decided he’d completely lost track of the conversation, feeling a bit like he had whiplash.

“I’ve never agreed to help you with this,” Severus said, his voice only a quiet whisper.

“Not specifically, no, but you took vows,” Quirrell responded, he was a bit shorter that Severus but with the way his magic filled the air at this moment he felt overbearingly large.

“Are you now requiring me to assist you on this,” Severus asked. Ari had already determined that Quirrell must want something to do with the stone, though why his father would be obligated to assist, when he had specifically declined before 

“Not any longer,” Quirrell responded, a smirk on his lips. “I hear Dumbledore is away this weekend, some business with the ministry he was forced to attend to. I only ask that you turn away.”

“I….” his father paused, before nodding. “Just please, stay away from my son.” He stated weakly. 

“‘Please’,” Quirrell mocked. “How cordial of you.”

“What do you seek to gain from him that you don’t already have in me?” Severus asked. Quirrell laughed openly, as he did he reached out and grabbed Severus’ left forearm. The man flinched though the touch didn’t seem very rough.

“I seek exactly the same thing I gained from you. Even when you are hard to pin down a side I still found you to be one of my most loyal.” 

“You have me at your side, leave him be,” Severus was dangerously close to begging. Ari stared at his father, his arm where Quirrell still held it, and Quirrell himself.

“How about we let him decide on that one then.” Quirrell suggested amicably, moving away from the potion master. Severus seemed to have found courage in that statement, inhaling to prepare for a shout at the man but Quirrell cut it off. “Not now of course, when he is of age. For now he will have no further contact from me. Besides, He seems gifted and curious enough that I’m sure any skills or training he would need to join my ranks will find its way to him in due time.”

Severus huffed and took a few deep breaths before leaving without a further word. Quirrell chuckled to himself as he examined the room, and left. Ari watched him go, and listened to the retreating footsteps, waiting until he was certain they were gone, and then he moved to leave the room himself, slipping out quietly. 

His shock and confusion at the conversation filled him making his steps unsteady. His father’s complete change over at one simple line. The suggestion that his father held some high allegiance to Quirrell, but hadn’t known it. It didn’t make sense. Ari was growing rather weary of the secrets and subtle plots of the school. He resolved to tell his father everything, everything he’d heard and seen and then beg for an explanation that cleared everything. Ari stopped outside the common room door, knowing there must still be students in the common room. He was torn, not really wanting to be seen, and not able to open the passage without it being obvious that there was strangely no one there. His stomach growled at him, upset at being forgotten for such a large portion or the day.

Ari sat near the entrance pulling out the dessert Neville had offered. It was packaged and unbroken, looking exactly the same as the previous one he’d been handed which he’d at one point found still at the bottom of his bag, crushed, and tossed out. Ari shrugged and opened the package. The moment his fingers touched the pastry, his wrist felt like it had been lit on fire. He was certain a shout escaped him at the sudden onslaught of deep pain. His world began fading into a hazy image and the last thing he was aware of was his fingers, seemingly with a life of their own, pulling the pastry to his mouth to eat it. He couldn’t stop himself from taking the bite, and the fire followed him into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm terrible for missing last week and equally terrible for the cliff hanger but if it helps most of next chapter is already basically done. I hope to be able to get it out in the next couple days instead of making you all wait for the final part of Ari's first year.


	17. The Man With Two Faces

May 30,1992

Voldemort glared at the mirror through Quirrell's eyes, anger rolling off of him in waves. He'd spent the last few minutes questioning the sniveling excuse for a man, but to no avail. The original tasks looked more like puzzles for a first year than any real attempt at stopping a Dark Lord such as himself. The old fool always did seem to underestimate him though. The only true challenge was the one Quirrell himself had chosen, and while Voldemort would admit most students would at least have trouble with that one, he did allow himself to smirk at the memory of Halloween night. 

Aurelius Snape was a puzzle that the Dark Lord could not quite piece together. Like it was missing pieces, though he blamed Severus entirely for that feeling. The man was so reserved and since discovering his ties to Quirrell had been shiftier than ever. He'd be tempted to consider the man a traitor to his cause if he wasn't as impressed by the man's ability to toe the line of two sides as well as he did, which was why he enlisted him to begin with. At least the man had stopped attempting to intimidate him, a wise move, once his identity came to light. Voldemort was planning to have a long chat with Severus about certain pieces of information he'd gathered about his son over the last year. 

Regardless, Voldemort often thought of the child whose magic felt like his own, who knew Parseltongue, _for Merlin's sake_. They couldn't be related, he was certain from all his scouring his family history the Gaunt branch had been the only line left with any descendants of Slytherin. And yet here the boy was, a Parselmouth who could barely decipher English from the language of snakes, which will need to be corrected. Nothing should allow the child access to his family's gift. And beyond that, the boy felt familiar to him. He felt...Voldemort brushed off the thought before it could properly form. The boy was not important. Just a curiosity, and a wonderful addition to his ranks once he's of age. 

“You've let me down Quirrell. If you cannot give me the stone then you have no worth,” he said aloud. Quirrell's consciousness snivelled in the back of his head. The man was so weak that taking him over completely was almost too easy with the proper motivation. It was pathetic. 

Voldemort felt the shift of magic for a brief moment before he heard a curious and all too familiar voice.

“Professor?” Aurelius' voice echoed though the room. 

Voldemort chuckled. Of course the boy would find his was through the puzzles, the boy seemed to have a knack for wandering directly into trouble. Voldemort wondered what had led him down here though, since he had been certain the boy hadn't followed him out of the office, where Aurelius had been "invisibly" eavesdropping. Parselmagic could be very tricky when used around other Parselmouths. While Voldemort didn't have any experience doing so until this year, he had read various texts on the subject, showing that most Parselmouths were rather resistant to weaker spells done in parseltongue and, though effective, the spell the young Slytherin used was very weak. 

“You know this corridor is forbidden, Mr. Snape.” He said eventually, his focus not leaving the mirror.

“I'm…” Aurelius hesitated and Voldemort turned to face him. He seemed more confused than Voldemort could ever recall before. His face was flushed and sweating, and he was rubbing near the band on his arm. Voldemort could see redness there. Like it had been burned. How curious. The boy was still under the concealment charm, which Voldemort removed with a waive of his hand. Even if the spell didn't quite work on Voldemort, it was a bit distracting.

“I'm not sure how I got here, professor.” Aurelius said after a long pause. His eyes were unfocused and the quick rise and fall of his chest suggested he was beginning to panic. That would not do.

“ _Well not to worry then child, come, allow me to show you something_.” Voldemort used the child's confusion to speak in his preferred tongue, and it seemed to calm Aurelius' worried looks around the room. Aurelius moved slowly over to Voldemort and the mirror, upon seeing it he gasped quietly his hand twitching to reach out to it. Curious indeed.

 _“This is the Mirror of Erised. Have you heard of it.”_ Aurelius stared at it for a brief moment, before nodding.

 _“I found it in an abandoned classroom. The writing on it states it shows what your heart desires.”_ Aurelius responded in Parseltongue.

Voldemort wondered if it would be too condescending to praise a child for reading backwards.

 _“And what does it show you?”_ He prodded. The boy took a moment and stared into the mirror. His eyes settled to the side of himself and higher than his natural line of sight. Voldemort had already determined based on the energy coming from the mirror that the stone was hidden within it. He could even see himself with it, holding it. He could almost feel it in his hand. 

_“A boy,”_ Aurelius said eventually. Eyes fixated on the mirror, a slight smile on his lips.

_“Not yourself I assume?”_

_“No, he's standing with me. I guess he’s closer to a man. He has red eyes and chestnut hair and hes smirking. I imagine he's talking to me, when his lips move but I can't make out what he might be saying.”_

Voldemort’s eyes went from Aurelius to the mirror, staring at his own “heart's desire”. He recognized himself in the mirror, as a much younger man with red eyes and his brown hair back on his head. His reflected self had been mirroring his actions earlier with the exception of having the Philosopher’s Stone in one hand. However as soon as Aurelius came into view, his reflection seemed to shift and gravitate toward the young boy. 

A moment passed before his reflected self met his gaze again. It was a tad unsettling to see his reflection don a rather devious smile, a plan obviously forming. Voldemort idly wondered if he'd ever truly been that unguarded when he had still had his normal features. Aurelius gave a quick confused look toward Voldemort before his gaze locked back onto the mirror. Voldemort’s young self was looking at Aurelius again as he held up the Philosopher's Stone making sure it was now at Aurelius' eye level. Aurelius' eyes quickly locked on the red stone, and shined with curiosity.

 _“What do you see?”_ Voldemort asked with feigned nonchalance, almost not willing to believe they could see the same image.

 _“He’s,”_ Aurelius hesitated, whether fixated by the stone or unwilling to reveal the information, Voldemort couldn’t be sure. _“He’s holding a stone of some sort.”_

 _“That would be the Philosopher’s Stone,”_ Voldemort explained, showing his hand only a bit. _“It’s been hidden within this mirror, to keep it safe. And the mirror decides who to give it to.”_

 _“How does it decide?”_ Aurelius asked, his voice not much more than a whisper. Voldemort chuckled, wishing he himself knew.

 _“I’ve been wondering myself.”_ He said simply. As he spoke his reflection looked back at him, and came to some sort of conclusion, before turning back to Aurelius and, ensuring the boy's focus was still on him, placed the stone in the pocket of the boy’s reflection. Aurelius took a quick step back, his hand fluttering to his pocket. Voldemort smirked and his reflection mirrored him.

 _“I…”_ Aurelius started, _“I think I should go Professor.”_

 _“Yes, it is late,”_ Voldemort responded, _“Though, before you rush off. I would very much like that stone in your pocket.”_

Aurelius stared at him, hesitant. Voldemort wished he’d been able to foster more trust with the child, though he supposed the wariness the boy’s father showed around him didn’t help.

 _“I’m not sure I should,”_ Aurelius said. He was a brave and cautious young man, which was both annoying and endearing in a young snake.

Voldemort hummed, and turned away from the mirror to face Aurelius head on. 

_“You may be correct,”_ Voldemort confirmed, _"_ _however, you do owe me a favor.”_ Aurelius' sense of honor was quick and efficient. As his gears turned he reached into his pocket.

 _“I will no longer owe you once I give this to you.”_ Aurelius stated, meeting Voldemort’s eyes. Voldemort nodded and Aurelius handed over the stone. Voldemort's fingers clasped around the stone and manifested a goblet with his opposite hand.

 _“Do you know what the Philosopher's Stone is?”_ Voldemort asked as a quick wordless spell filled the goblet with water. Aurelius hesitated slightly before he nodded, but he remained quiet. He seemed very concerned, with his eyebrows pinched together. Voldemort placed the stone in the cup and pulled out a small vial of some blue liquid. Voldemort watched the elixir come together and felt excitement flow through him in a way it hadn't in a long while. _“It’s a very complicated and ingenious stone that is necessary to create the Elixir of Life, which grants everlasting life to any who continue to drink it.”_ He explained. Aurelius nodded again, eyes fixed on the goblet.

Aurelius’ eyes grew wide as Voldemort began unwrapping the turban that hid his true face. The possession method he had used on Quirrell manifested all it could of his old body, which was really just his face and what remained of his previously disembodied soul. This potion he had researched and brewed would allow the part of him that survived on Quirrell to take back his old form completely. He wouldn't miss Quirrell one bit. He gently reached back with his goblet, Aurelius watched in fascinated horror as he slowly poured the elixir into his own mouth with his host's hands. Aurelius seemed to be torn between shifting to be able to actually see what was happening and running away. 

As Voldemort drank he felt the strength the elixir granted flow through him and quickly allowed his consciousness to retreat from Quirrell as his physical being pulled free as well. In just a few short moments he was free from the sniveling wretch that was Quirinus Quirrell. He caught Quirrell falling from behind him, suddenly very disoriented as he was faced opposite from his previous orientation. He used Quirrell as a cover to quickly summon a robe around himself, finding himself gagging at the idea of being exposed in front of a child. Once sufficiently covered he dropped Quirrell’s unconscious form to the ground. Aurelius stared between him, Quirrell’s crumpled form, and the mirror, where his younger self still stood. He looked down, thankful that 

_“Who are you?”_ Aurelius asked. He seemed so unsure of himself as his eyes kept flickering between the mirror and Voldemort. Voldemort chanced a glance in the mirror as well and beyond seeing his usual young form, he saw himself as he was, which was honestly not that far off from the version the mirror created of him. His face was definitely older than the mirror version, by a couple decades or so, but the nose, eyes, and hair (Merlin, it’d been a while since he had hair) were all very similar, and no doubt Aurelius was putting that together.

 _“I am Lord Voldemort,"_ Voldemort said simply. Aurelius took a step back. _“Worry not child, your father, so far as I can tell, is a loyal follower. I’d never harm you without due cause. Besides, you’ve done a great service for me.”_

Aurelius’ eyes flickered to the goblet that had clattered to the ground with the stone still inside, and then to Quirrell beside it. _“So...have you been controlling him all year?”_ Aurelius asked.

Voldemort shrugged, _“More or less, I did not have the strength for constant control, but when I wanted control, I took it.”_

Understanding filled Aurelius’ eyes, _“During our tutoring sessions, that was you.”_ Voldemort nodded. _"_ _ _Did_ you...bring me down here?” _ Aurelius asked. Voldemort shook his head.

 _“I had no intention of bringing you into this. Though you were a much greater help than this fool,”_ he nudged Quirrell with his foot as a punctuation for his words. 

Quirrell seemed to come to himself at that point, working his way to his feet slowly. “My lord, you promised me power if I assisted you.”

“No, I promised you power if you got me the stone. You were nothing but a fool. Young Mr. Snape here seems to have bested you, and shall reap your reward.” Quirrell let out a strangled shriek at the words lifting his wand towards Voldemort.

“I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! I CURSED MYSELF FOR YOU!” Quirrell howled. Voldemort looked at him with nothing but disdain.

“Yes, however you failed, and if you’d like to keep the waste of a life you have left, I suggest lowering your wand.” Voldemort stated. His eyes went to Aurelius, who despite looking like the scared child he was, stood his ground and watched the scene play out.

Quirrell, while stupid, was quick. In a moment he’d switch his wand position pointing to Aurelius instead. The killing curse left his lips before Voldemort could voice any halting words. Aurelius collapsed to the ground as a green light struck his chest. On instinct Voldemort summoned Aurelius’ wand which came to his hand without protest. Quirrell had only a moment to look smug before Voldemort had disarmed him and pointed the wand towards his chest. 

Quirrell had the good sense to look regretful as the spell left Voldemort’s lips.

“Vulsionus,” the spell lashed out quick in a purple flash, and Quirrells eyes widened as the spell reached down his throat and ripped his heart out through it. His hands came up to stop the gushing blood, and his drowning screams echoed through the room as he stared at his heart in his hands. He collapsed to the ground after only a moment, leaving Voldemort alone and full of hot anger. 

He told himself he didn’t care for the boy in any concrete way, just his potential as a future follower and he was only upset that that had been swiftly taken from him. He ignored the mirror which he could see from his peripheral vision now contained two people. He stared at the brown wand in his hand. He’d noticed when he had held it in December that it easily bonded to him, almost like his own wand but just slightly off. Eventually, he went over to the fallen boy, uncertain of any plan, just wanting to confirm. As he crouched near the boy though, he could see the soft breaths escaping the child, sure signs of life. 

“How curious you are young one,” Voldemort said quietly. He was tempted to pick the child up and take him to his father, however he decided that was lower than he was willing to stoop. So instead he felt for the link that connected him to the man through the mark on the man’s arm. Once he had located the connection, he pulled it towards himself. He felt the jolt of recognition from the man within moments. And it took only a few minutes before the man was rushing down the corridor. Most of the traps by this point were entirely dismantled and so in just a short time, Severus Snape entered the room. 

He looked around confused, his eyes landing first on the mangled form of Quirrell, and then on Voldemort, and then finally on his son, who was still lying unconscious on the ground. Severus, obviously fearing the worst immediately rushed to his son’s side, quickly feeling for a pulse and as he did a sigh rushed out of him. The calm lasted only a moment before the professor stood to glare at him.

“What have you done to my son?” He demanded a sharp glare on his face. Voldemort only chuckled.

“I would never dream of harming your child Severus. He’s much more interesting to me alive.” Voldemort admitted. Severus huffed. “Now, then, I did perform a quick examination to assure he is well, though you may want to bring him to the hospital wing to be certain.” Voldemort decided not to mention the Killing curse, deciding Severus didn’t need that particular piece of information. He did hand over the wand to Severus though. Who knew it immediately and took it swiftly. A million questions ran across the man’s face but he seemed to discard them all in favor of lifting his son carefully into his arms.

As Aurelius was lifted his snake poked its head out of his sleeve. Voldemort immediately recalled the silence he’d placed over the small creature. He stopped Severus’ movement toward the exit with a light touch on his shoulder, The snake seemed prepared to strike him as Voldemort waved his hand over it, a quiet _“finite”_ falling from his lips in Parseltongue. Severus seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the snake’s hissing immediately resumed.

 _“Another speaker,”_ the snake said, no longer looking like he was willing to strike out. _“What have you done to the little speaker?”_

 _“Keep him safe.”_ Was the only response he gave. He quickly grabbed the Philosopher’s Stone from the ground, and left the room in silence.

\----

Ari awoke in a quiet room, unwillingly to open his eyes to the obvious light that poured into the room around him. There was a soft breathing sound near him, and as he waited continuing to keep his eyes closed, he heard a quiet rustle of turning pages. He didn’t want to come back to the world, though apparently it wasn’t his choice.

“You cannot pretend to sleep forever,” stated the cool voice of his father. 

“I think I can,” Ari stated. His father hummed lightly but said nothing. Eventually, after more silence and page turning, Ari opened his eyes. The room was as bright as he feared, causing him to immediately squint and groan. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” His father stated. Setting his book to the side. Ari eventually met his father’s gaze, who looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“What happened?” Ari asked, trying to think back through the night before but everything felt fuzzy.

“Funny I had the same question for you,” Severus stated. Ari’s brow scrunched in confusion, trying to pull on events from the end of the previous night. Nothing after the burning came to him.

“Did you find me outside the Slytherin dorm?” Ari asked. His father seemed about to respond before someone new entered the room.

“Oh, wonderful,” came the exuberant voice of the Headmaster, “I’m glad to see you’ve awoken so soon.” He stated coming to stand near where Severus was seated. “I’m dreadfully sorry, but I’ve come to ask you some questions about last night.”

If Ari was confused before he was even more so now. 

“I told you I would handle the questions,” Severus bit out. The headmaster didn’t seem to outwardly react to that, his eyes still twinkling as normal.

“I did recall,” Dumbledore agreed, “But as I was passing by I decided to check on you two and what luck that he should be awake. Nicholas is very worried.”

His gaze turned to Ari, eyes staring deeply into his soul. Ari was skilled enough that he immediately noticed the gentle push against his mental shields, which remained first and he strengthened immediately. Dumbledore’s genial smile became ever so slightly more tense. 

“I am sorry to have to ask, but according to your father here, you were found near the Third floor corridor, seemingly having been attacked.” Dumbledore stated. “Do you recall who attacked you?”

Ari shook his head. “I remember walking back to the Slytherin common room after studying in the library.”

“After you left the library with Longbottom?” Dumbledore pressed, Ari nodded. “I was just going back to the rooms and then….nothing.” 

“As I feared,” Dumbledore sighed, “I strongly suspect that Professor Quirrell was working for a very dangerous man outside this school, and you may have stumbled across him as he attempted to steal from this school and escape. Naturally, to keep you quiet a memory charm must have been placed on you.”

“Steal what?” Ari asked, already sure he knew but curious anyway.

“A magical item I was entrusted with the protection of,” Dumbledore sighed, seeming immediately a bit guilty. “It is of no consequence to you, of course. I’m only happy you are safe” He patted Ari’s head at that, before heading out. Before he got to the door, Ari stopped him with a question.

“Headmaster, was Professor Quirrell found?” Ari asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

“I’m afraid the professor had vanished before your father found you on his nightly patrol.” Ari nodded in understanding and the Headmaster left.

“You’re a good liar,” his father stated, Ari shook his head. 

“I wasn’t lying,” His father seemed skeptical, so Ari continued, “I only remember one other thing.” Ari stated. His father raised a curious eyebrow.

Ari pulled up his sleeve, where his crest wristband still sat, his wrist still felt raw underneath it. He carefully pulled it off revealing a large red welt that had formed under his skin.

“It was burning hotter than anything I’ve ever felt before.” Honestly the sore hardly seemed enough compared to what he remembered of the feeling.

“What were you touching?” His father asked carefully, taking the boy's arm into his hands and summoning a jar of burn salve from the medical storage. Ari shook his head.

“I don’t remember anything after leaving Neville.” He responded. His father only frowned in worry. 

“I should pull you from this school,” Severus muttered to himself as he lightly applied the salve. The coolness the rushed over his wrist was enough to usher Ari back into a deep sleep.

\------

In the weeks leading to the last day of school, everything seemed to be falling into a practically relaxing pattern of studying and sleeping. His father had returned Scitalis to him as soon as he was freed from the hospital, and the boy and his snake quickly retreated to Severus’ rooms where they could talk without much worry. 

Scitalis mentioned a few things about the night of Ari’s “attack” which neither Severus or Ari were certain about the events of. But had unfortunately been sleeping during most of what must have happened. Only able to mention the speaker who broke the silencing spell. Ari asked his father about this but Severus only said that he’d explain what he could over summer. For now it was best to be as unaware as possible. Ari didn’t agree but was unable to argue much.

Scitalis also mentioned his snooping on Quirrell who he said was rather boring except that when alone he talked to himself quite a bit. When pressed the snake said he hadn’t understood any of it, but the man seemed to be at odds with himself, and he was certain he’d heard two separate voices. Until the snake had been caught by him and then silenced. Ari had been furious at the idea of anyone casting a spell at his snake but his father told him to let it go and allow it to be a lesson to not send Scitalis on any further snooping missions. Ari was certain that it had something to do with what he would make his father reveal over summer.

With finals taking up all his energy coming through Ari didn’t actually get much time to speak with Neville, though did wave at him across the great hall at the end of term feast. Slytherin winning the house cup was no surprise, though Ravenclaw’s Quidditch captain spent the whole night waving about their newly won Quidditch cup after their complete destruction of Gryffindor just a couple weeks before. Flint had huffed and yelled that he’d get it back next year, with Higgs next to him to calm him down.

Ari was quick to pack up and though he begged his father to allow him to go on the train home, his father had decided that Ari was to apparate home with him, shrinking their bags into their pockets. When questioned he had not given a clear answer, only stating that he was in a hurry. He walked with Draco and the other Slytherins to the school gates, where the other students would get into carriages to take them to the Hogwarts Express and where Severus and Ari would be able to apparate.

“Will you be coming over soon?” Draco asked Ari as they made their way out. Ari was about to exclaim that of course he would before his father interrupted.

“Unfortunately Aurelius will be accompanying me on a trip, and we’ll be leaving tomorrow morning.” Severus stated. Ari looked at his father in confusion.

“Where are we going, you never mentioned this to me,” Ari said indignantly. Severus shrugged.

“I’ve been asked to help procure some very rare ingredients in South America, I have decided, after seeing how much trouble you’re able to get into in such a short time, that you will accompany me.” His father explained.

“But we’ve never gone on a trip together,” Ari stated, uncertain if he was elated about the sudden trip or saddened by the lack of time he’d get to spend with his friends.

“Well first time for everything isn’t there?” Severus stated. They reached the apparition point and Ari waved goodbye to his friends, and hugged Draco tightly, promising to find a way to write to him in the meantime. Draco nodded and with one more wave Ari was pulled along with his father through apparition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I did say I'd be getting it done soon but no way that I ended it quite felt right. Anyway, that is the end of book 1, and next we'll move along into book 2 where Ari will encounter a mysterious book that is definitely not up to anything.
> 
> I'll be taking a short break from writing to plan out and set up the next installment but thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story here, I hope you enjoy this momentary end and I look forward to seeing how you all like the next part.


End file.
